Percy's Hidden Lust Tales
by Straton54
Summary: After saving Olympus from Kronos, Percy finally thought that his life with his family, the girl of his dreams and his friends would be nice. Well, he was kind of wrong. As new challenges arrives in future dangers, Percy soon finds out that his powers are not the only traits he inherited from his father. Lots of SMUT in these stories. Enjoy. (This is Part 1)
1. Chapter 1: First Date in Paris

Chapter 1: First Time in Paris

(Thanks to a reward for helping Hermes, Percy and Annabeth were in Paris, celebrating their one month anniversary in a special night at a restaurant. But Percy had other plans for that night to make it special for both of them)

...

Dinner was delicious.

Percy and Annabeth were eating in peace at a restaurant in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance, pointing to the sky next to a huge silver moon.

The food was expensive and delicious. Thanks to the card that Hermes gave as a thank you for rescuing their Caduceus from a fire breathing giant (long story).

Everything was perfect. Annabeth was perfect. And Percy was planning on wanting everything better.

He can not wait.

As they ate, Annabeth kept staring at a Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was magnificent with all the bright lights around it, as if it were the largest Christmas tree in the world.

They ate, Percy looked at her more closely.

Her dress was spectacular, completely attached to her body.

It was a dark green dress, with her hair loosened by her shoulders, a beautiful string of pearls that matched her gray eyes.

Annabeth noticed Percy through a long time.

"Easy, Percy, or you'll drool."

Percy woke up to reality.

"Excuse me."

Annabeth laughed a little.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I was enjoying."

"If you like that" he said, calling the waiter. "Then you'll like what comes next."

Before Annabeth asked what he meant, he soon arrived.

Percy started his black Olympus Express card and placed it on the little machine. As he is about to start typing a password, he did not remember that he did not combine with Hermes a password.

Before he despaired, he thought:

Wait! Hermes planned this. Then he knows me for the password...

He typed: 1, 2, 3, 4.

The little machine accepted the card. The waiter returned the card and left.

Percy got up, with Annabeth watching.

"Seriously?"

Percy realized that she was referring to the password he placed.

"What? It's better than anything else. But it does not matter. "He's a hand for her. "Let's go. I want to explore Paris with a beautiful girl tonight."

Annabeth smiled, then got his hand.

...

Paris was amazing at night.

The Eifell Tower glowed golden with full. The streets were busy but no one paid attention to them. The Arc de Triomphe. The Notre-Dame Cathedral. The Louvre Museum. The Seine River.

Everything was incredible.

Percy looked at a clock in the street and saw that it was ten at night.

It was now or never.

"So, boyfriend," Annabeth said, as if reading his mind. "What you planned for us?"

Percy smiled.

"Yo'll see."

The couple then gone to a luxurious hotel, obviously first class. It was large, full with windows and rich, apparently snobbish people coming in and out all the time.

Percy and Annabeth entered the hotel, as if it were one of them.

The receptionist gave Percy a key to the penthouse and Percy paid without problems.

Percy was certain about two things were occurring toniht.

That Annabeth was going to love the surprise.

And how much he's gonna miss that card.

...

The penthhouse was a beauty.

A bed looks big enough to fit eight people. The wardrobe was a corridor full of empty hangers. The view was a brilliant scene of Paris, with an Eifell Tower in the background, with its golden light. The floor was covered with expensive carpets and the bathroom was apparently made of diamonds and crystals.

Annabeth looked at the whole place in complete surprise.

"Percy, it's beautiful here!"

"I'm glad you liked it" he said. "Because I think you're going to love this."

Annabeth turned in time to see Percy slowly taking off his suit. He took off his blazer, tie (after a fight) and buttoned shirt.

Annabeth smiled a little, discovering what he wanted.

"I wanted this evening to end in a special way" he said, tossing his shirt on the floor. All those years of training at Half-Blood Camp did good to him. Percy looked like a underwear model for her, with that drawn abdomen, strong muscles and a pretty face, with those green eyes and black hair.

Annabeth walked over to him.

"I loved the surprise, Percy" she said, running her hand down his body. "And I'm going to love what we're going to do."

Percy smiled. Then he hugged her tightly and began to kiss her.

At first, it was like a normal kiss, but then the kisses became longer and wet. Their tongues intertwined in delightful amusement. Annabeth was playing with his nipples and back as Percy squeezed her ass.

Annabeth, wanting to feel him, stepped back and took off her pearl necklace and dress.

Her body was beautiful and slender. Her breasts were large and her ass was firm and large, like the models Percy always saw (and touched himself) when he saw pictures and videos in his bedroom. Her face was beautiful, with those eyes, fleshy mouth and soft skin. Percy found himself a lucky man to have a hot model like her as his girlfriend.

And he would never lose her.

Never.

Annabeth took off her high-heeled shoes and took off her dark green dress. Revealing a white lingerie.

She took off her bikini and panties at once. Getting completely naked.

Percy, get the message, took off his black pants and social shoes.

When he was in his underwear, he took it off and threw it aside. His cock was big, throbbing, and ready for sex.

Annabeth looked at his member, impressed.

"Wow. What a big cock you have."

"To fuck you better," Percy said, smiling. "What beautiful breasts you have."

Annabeth picked up and massaged the two in front of Percy.

"To satisfy me better."

Percy went to her and took her face-to-face with her. Annabeth, kissing Percy willingly, hugged her legs around his waist. His cock touched her soft, slender belly.

Percy started to walk to the huge bed in the middle of the suite.

When he got there, he threw Annabeth on the bed and crawled above her.

Annabeth watched as Percy went to her pussy, he touched, making Annabeth shiver with pleasure.

Smiling as he tickled her, Percy began to lick.

Annabeth, clutching his head, moaned as one hand tightened on her own breast as the other clutched the expensive blankets tightly.

Percy's hand went to one of her breasts and began to massage her nipples. It felt good to feel her soft, big breast.

Percy, wanting to kiss her again, moved away from her vagina and began to kiss again.

Annabeth began to massage his hard cock.

As soon as the kiss broke, she said,

"I always wanted to do this!"

"Me too! Percy moaned. "I always wanted to have my first time with you."

Annabeth looked at him.

"Me too. I do not usually say that, and I'll never say it again, but I'm glad that Hermes gave this gift to us."

Percy smiled.

"I should have recorded that."

Annabeth, looking into his eyes, walked up to his cock.

"I've seen videos of people doing this" she said. "For... research. I hope to do it right."

"If I could" Percy said. "So can you, too."

Annabeth then kissed the head of his penis. Then he began to lick slowly, then swallowed a little.

When she started making a real blowjob, Percy began to moan.

Her mouth was good at it. Soft and sexy, as if she had no teeth.

Annabeth, going up and down, moaned. She was enjoying the sensation of having a strong, hard cock in her mouth.

The two continued to run their hands through each other's bodies. Percy then took her head and began to introduce himself.

After long minutes, Percy felt a rash of semen coming up.

"Annabeth! Is coming!"

Annabeth did not take her head off, just hugged his waist.

Percy dropped it all into her mouth. Annabeth swallowed everything she could.

When he pulled his head from his penis, leaving a white semen bridge connecting the two heads, Annabeth took the rest with her fingers and sucked it.

"It's salty, and very tasty" she said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Annabeth then went above Percy, and grabbed his cock.

"Ready?"

"About a month ago" he said.

Annabeth, slowly, slowly inserted his cock into her vagina.

Annabeth, feeling that big thing come into her, widening her tight vagina, slowly pushed in until the end.

Then she went up, feeling some pain.

She was not used to having such a large member inside her.

But with the seconds, the pain was exchanged for pleasure. Percy liked the new sensation of having a wet vagina swallowing his cock.

Annabeth soon accelerated her pace. She was enjoying that new sensation of pleasure and adrenaline.

Soon, the two of them started having sex on the bed. They moaned with joy and sincerity. Annabeth was jumping on Percy's hard cock, which took her breasts and began sucking on her nipples.

Moaning, Annabeth caught Percy's face and kissed his tongue.

"A French kiss!" she said.

"For our first time... in Paris, Texas!"

"Paris, France!"

Percy kissed her again. Annabeth scratched Percy's back in pleasure. He took her ass and squeezed.

Sex was delicious. It was long, good, and wild.

Soon, Annabeth felt a wave coming.

The climax.

"Annabeth. I'll cum!"

"Come out!" - she said. "I don't have a pill."

Percy pulled his cock out of her pussy, and she immediately picked it up and began to suck.

It was not long before another burst of sperm filled her mouth. Annabeth groaned as she swallowed the thick, delicious white mass.

The pleasure was so strong that Percy fell back on the bed, completely relaxed.

Annabeth then fell on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

"Best... first time... of all..."

"I totally agree... boyfriend..."

Annabeth stared at him, then kissed him.

Percy wanted that incredible night never to end.

Percy then looked at the window, wanting to immortalize that incredible sight in his mind.

Then, his eyes went to the clock, saying it was eleven-fifty-eight.

Suddenly he remembered what Hermes said before they went to Paris.

That he was going to teleport them back to Manhattan at midnight.

"Ah, Annabeth! We have to go!"

Annabeth, realizing what he meant, then got up and ran to her clothes.

Percy was right behind.

As they grouped their clothes scattered on the floor, the clock struck midnight.

...

After they returned home semi-dressed - Percy thought Hermes wanted to make fun on them by making them reappear in Central Park, where that mess with the Caduceus began, with him almost in underwear and Annabeth in lingerie, hurriedly putting on their clothes back on.

Luckily they were no one in Central Park at that time. Otherwise they would be arrested for indecent assault, and Percy knew this because he saw "Law and Order" several times.

After they got dressed, the two set off and went home. Annabeth to camp and Percy to his apartment, with him promising to go to camp as soon as possible.

Getting home was not difficult. No monster attacked him and no god gave him some stupid surprise mission like Hermes did. And Percy has already considered that luck for a whole month.

After he arrived, he showered and went to sleep in his underwear.

As he tried to fall asleep, Percy remembered the sex he had made with Annabeth in that hotel room. Her naked body was divine - her breasts were big, her hard ass, her vagina was soft and tight, her slender belly was a model's dream, and she squirted and moaned like a successful porn actress.

The sex was spectacular, but as he thought about it, he realized that his body did not settle down. He felt his erection throb more and more, and his heart beat faster.

Seeing no way out, he pulled off his blanket and lowered his underwear, and began masturbating.

Remembering the positions, the moans, Annabeth hugging, her breasts pressed against his chest, the tongue kisses she gave him, was enough for him to release a strong jet in less than a minute.

The jet was so strong that it formed a trail from his six pack, passing through the chest up to the neck.

Percy took a deep breath as his body relaxed.

And in the next instant, he slept.


	2. Chapter 2: After the First Date

Chapter 2: After the First Encounter

(Annabeth was finally happy - she was with Percy, they had saved the world and the Demigods were finally recognized in all. "Now, at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth went to visit Percy, who was waiting for her in a way she liked, and a lot.)

... 

The anniversary of a month of dating was incredible.

Paris, the restaurant, the bright Eifell Tower.

Everything was magical.

Especially her first time with Percy.

Getting to that hotel was the most frightening and hottest experience she ever had in her entire life.

He was kind, loving, delicious, and clearly well endowed.

When it was over, Hermes hauled them back to New York almost naked. If it had not been for Percy's quick thinking, they would have gotten there naked.

But at least nobody saw it.

When Annabeth returned to Camp, she realized that her body did not settle down. She wanted more, and waited all night for it.

Now, the next morning, waiting for Percy to arrive, she was training combat with a half-brother.

The two crossed swords a few times. He was good at cutting and dodging, but Annabeth was better.

When he was going to strike the sword at her back, she swerved and, in a swift movement, crossed her legs on his torso and took his sword, which pointed to his neck.

The demigod, Malcolm, raised his hands.

"I lost again."

Annabeth, relaxing, got up, then helped him to his feet.

"You're getting better" she said, squeezing his hand. "But you need to strengthen your right side a little more."

"Leave it to me."

Annabeth smiled, then looked to the side and saw Percy, her boyfriend, wearing armor and running into the woods, probably to Capture the Flag.

Malcom looked in the direction she was looking.

"Something wrong?"

Annabeth said:

"No. No. Look, I need to go do something, so why not practice with…" She pointed to a half-sister fighting with a son of Ares. "Alessandra."

Malcom looked at her, worriedly.

"But she's going to slay me!"

"Probably... Good luck!"

Annabeth ran before Malcom said anything else.

... 

Annabeth got to Cabin 3 fast.

The place was messed up with trash, papers and clothes.

Typical of Percy.

She came in, calling for Tyson.

He was not there. It was probably with Poseidon or somewhere else.

But not there.

Annabeth then saw the fountain in the middle of the room – Hephaestus's demigods was generous in rebuilding it after Percy had destroyed it before the Labyrinth (that was a lifetime ago) – and the bed, a double-decker bunk.

Percy, once, told her that Tyson slept on top and he down.

Annabeth did not understand why, but accepted anyway.

Now, smiling, she was planning something.

Then she began to undress.

... 

Camp Half-Blood was incredible.

Annabeth's new behavior – even better.

Percy was returning to his Cabin, tired of another training session, when he noticed the door ajar.

Thinking it was Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother (genetics in mythology has always strange, Greek it's the strangest), he entered.

But, whoever, what Percy found in wasn't Tyson.

It was Annabeth.

Instead of standing, waiting for him, she was in gray lingerie, lying on his bed, masturbating. One hand touched her breast while another stroked her vagina. She wasn't noticed him, just moaning while masturbating.

Percy was surprised by that sight. He had never seen his girlfriend act like that. Usually it was a few kisses here and there, not a porn movie scene like that. Her other hand was holding his blanket while she smelled it.

She was masturbating while she smelled her blanket.

Percy closed the door, enjoying the scene, and Annabeth looked at him.

"Hi, sweetheart" she said. "Delayed a bit."

"Hi, hottie" he said, smiling. "Capture the Flag was difficult. Those Stoll twins are really hard to handle, but it turned out all right... for us. They were forced to hide from a monster in the middle of the bushes. It was hilarious."

"Yes. Obviously it was" Annabeth said, getting to her knees on the bed. "I was here, thinking about you."

"I figured" Percy said, taking off his breastplate and throwing it to the floor.

Percy stared at her like that. One of her breasts was uncovered, and Percy remembered those big, beautiful breasts, hot and tender in his hands. Hard nipples when he sucked it.

His memories went to last night's sex in Paris, and she obviously wanted more.

Didn't have to be a genius to know that.

Percy then removed his sweaty shirt, exposing his definite chest to her.

Annabeth liked to see his body again. Her panties began to get wet from that view.

"I liked it a lot yesterday" she said in a seductive voice. "And I wanted to repeat it a lot. Do you have energy?"

Percy looked at her, and felt his pants tighten. His cock was getting hard on her daring, and he wanted to fuck his hot girlfriend again.

Percy did not say, but she understood what he wanted while she watched him lower his pants, throwing his sneakers and taking off his underwear altogether, releasing his big, hard erection from prison.

Annabeth liked to see him naked, and she will like more of what he was going to do.

Percy turned to her, pointing his erection at her.

"I still have" he said. "Ready?"

Smiling thinly, her hands went to her back, taking off her gray bikini. Her breasts were free, and large, and begging to be sucked again.

Percy approached her and took her breasts, then licked her nipples.

Annabeth bit her finger, enjoying herself as she felt the mouth of her boyfriend sucking her breasts again.

He was good at it.

Annabeth, moaning, grabbed his head and scratched his hair.

Percy, in answer, went to her mouth and kissed her.

Annabeth hugged Percy's buffed body as he felt her big ass. Annabeth groaned as his strong hands tightened on her big ass.

Annabeth took a deep breath, feeling the stench of sweat on his body. And she liked to feel that masculine scent on him. It made her more insane.

Wanting more, she broke the kiss and shoved Percy into bed, and her hands trailed his sweaty body, collecting his sweat with his fingers and licking slowly.

Percy liked it like hell.

"Hmmm... sweaty and hot... it tastes like the sea" she said.

"And you smell so addictive... that gives me such a crazy taste... how delicious you are!"

Annabeth then took his cock and began to suck it with desire.

Percy relaxed as he felt her soft mouth massaging his cock willingly. She knew how to make a blowjob – and she knew she would get hooked on it more and more often.

Annabeth, making sucking sounds and yelping moans, kept going up and down with skill. Percy took his head and followed her rhythm.

The waves of pleasure in his body were so good that, not wanting to enjoy it as fast as yesterday, he decided to take her head off his cock and kiss her deeply.

Annabeth ran her hands over his body until she reached his cock again.

"I want to try on your vagina again" he breathed.

Annabeth, enjoying it, began to take off her panties, but Percy stopped her.

"Don't. Let it there. I want to fuck you with panties."

Annabeth stared at him, not thinking, just doing it. She slipped her panties aside and positioned herself on top of him.

Without wasting time, she thrust his cock into her vagina.

It caused a surge of pleasure in her. Like a electric shock. She liked to feel that big cock inside her again, filling her cave with his large meat pole.

Soon, the rhythm began.

She felt pain, but was soon replaced with pleasure. She was getting used to the size of him, and she liked the whole feeling.

Annabeth started jumping willingly. Her breasts were hopping, and she was trying not to moan too loudly to attract anyone.

Unlike the Paris hotel, the Camp was full of demigods, and she did not want everyone to know that they were already having sex.

Percy then made it harder not to moan with pleasure. He took her breasts and began to suck again. This time it was drooling on the nipples and sucking it with will.

Annabeth took his head and kissed him again.

Percy thrust his tongue into her mouth, scraping her hair as he kissed her.

The pace continued frantically. Annabeth groaned:

"Ahhh... Percy... That's so gooooooodddddd…"

"The sex is good" Percy agreed, moaning. "You're so good at it."

"Getting there" Annabeth said. She pushed Percy into bed and ran her hands over his muscles. "You're soooo fucking hot!"

Percy smirked.

"You're a bad mouth now?"

"It's so liberating!"

Percy soon felt a surge of pleasure coming. And that was the best part.

"Do you want something liberating? I'll cum."

"Let me suck!" she said. "I do not have a pill!"

Percy nodded. Annabeth jumped over until Percy declared he was about to cum, and she bent down and started sucking his cock.

Annabeth had soft lips, wet, elastic tongue, and looked like that she didn't have teeth. Percy, loving the sensation, put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Pecry said:

"Here it goes!"

Annabeth's eyes widened as the eruption of semen dominated her mouth. She loved to lick his semen again. It was salty, but deice.

She took her mouth from his cock, forming a bridge of semen between her mouth and his cock.

Percy, breathing deeply, said:

"That was fantastic! Now I know why my father had had thousands of children before."

Annabeth smiled.

"Sex is so good. I do not know how I managed to live that long without it."

"Same here."

Annabeth wiped her mouth, and the semen fell on top of his six-pack. She looked into his eyes and slowly licked his body.

Percy loved it.

"Look who wants one more" Percy said, pointing at his cock, which was getting hard and big again.

"I think he does" Annabeth said, obviously happy to suck his cock again.

But before she put her mouth on his cock, she heard a familiar voice on the outside, saying:

"Percy will love to see me again! My brother will love it!"

It was Tyson.

Immediately, the two got up and dressed as quickly as possible.

As soon as Annabeth put her shirt, Tyson opened the door, smiling, and stopped to notice Percy and Annabeth inside.

"Brother!" Tyson said happily, and ran to hug him. He looked at Annabeth with his one eye. "Brother's girlfriend!" And he hugged her too.

When she stepped away, Annabeth said:

"Well, as I told you, you and I will be a team on the next Capture the Flag. Combined?"

At first, Percy did not understand. When Tyson turned, Annabeth winked at him.

Then, understanding, he said:

"Yes of course. Will be."

Annabeth nodded.

"Good. Great. Now I need to do other things. Goodbye."

Annabeth then left.

Percy took a deep breath. Probably Tyson didn't noticed.

But to Percy's surprise, Tyson said:

"Oh, Percy? Why was Annabeth's shirt backward?"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

... 

Outside, under the window of Cabin 3, Rachel had her hands in her mouth, obviously surprised.

Percy and Annabeth had sex.

She saw everything.

And for some reason, she felt strange inside. Having an emotion she thought she would never feel again.

Attraction.


	3. Chapter 3: The Oracle at Home

Chapter 3: The Oracle at Home

(After his second date with Annabeth, Percy returned home to find Rachel in his room, wanting something with him)

...

It had been a week since he'd been back to his New York apartment, and he was happy to finally doing that.

Not because the Camp was bad, on the contrary, it was amazing – especially with the "new routine" he had with Annabeth.

In his cabin, in the woods… in the bathroom at bath time…

It was crazy and amazing.

But, they needed to stop.

With Annabeth having to go back to San Francisco and Percy to Manhattan, they left at the same time.

As soon as they parted, Annabeth told Percy that when they met again, she would make up for lost time with more sex.

Percy smiled at that, and she kissed his cheek before going into the Van, which Argos being the driver, with Percy close behind her.

...

After entering the city, they separated, and Percy went home alone.

Percy was now walking the streets, going home.

He missed his mother, Paul, and the normal life he led there. It would be nice to take a break from that magical enchantment of the Camp and be in full normalcy.

Many things have changed since defeating Kronos. Everything was calmer and less troubled – except that incident with Hermes, but that was resolved.

He was walking through Manhattan, watching the bustling metropolis, and his eyes traveled to the Empire State Building in the distance.

The largest building in the city – and the secret entrance to Mount Olympus – still pointed upward like the skyscraper it was. Since meeting Hermes, no other Olympian has come to him, not even his father, Poseidon.

Percy then went back on his way, crossing streets and avoiding cars, until he finally reached the building.

There he went to the elevator and pushed the button on his floor.

...

When the elevator reached its floor, Percy walked to his door.

There he found a note.

Thinking it was a eviction note, he picked it up and read it.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see that this was not a eviction, and yes a note from his mother.

The note read:

"Hi son! Sorry we did not welcomed you back. Paul and I went to a college seminar. We'll be back tomorrow morning. There's cold food in the fridge. Just warm it up. With love: Mom. "

Percy smiled as he read that.

Soon he entered his apartment.

The place was an ordinary lower-middle class apartment, with everything a normal family needs. Nothing you don't have in another house is there, and Percy was super comfortable there.

After all, it was his home.

He promptly went to his room, which was at the end of a corridor, and put his backpack on the bed.

As he went to the window, he felt someone approaching.

Thinking it was a monster, he took Riptide from his pocket and attacked.

It was not a monster. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

His sword just passed her, as if the sword were a hologram. It reminded him quickly of old times.

"Ouch!" she joked. "Hi Percy."

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to you at Camp, but they said you already went home. So I took Blackjack and flew here."

Percy nodded. Blackjack let Rachel fly on him, just as he let Percy fly on him sometimes.

"Understood."

"So… I wanted to see you because… I have something to tell you."

Percy crossed his arms.

"Tell me what?"

Rachel then said:

"Percy ... I saw you and Annabeth fucking."

Percy widened his eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"Last week ... in your cabin ... before Tyson arrives."

Percy was surprised by that. She saw them both. He remembered the quick fuck he and Annabeth had that day.

He thought Rachel was going to stop right there. But she continued:

"I was going to see you when I heard you came back to Camp, and I saw you through the window. I confess that I found it strange. But… one thing woke up in me. Something I thought died after Apollo gave me this post."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And ... what was it?" He knew the question was stupid, but the question came out anyway.

"Lust. Burning desire for sex. With you"she said shamelessly. "Seeing you naked, getting into Annabeth… made me wonder what I'd do if we were a couple."

Percy remembered that. They dated for a while, until Kronos invaded New York. It even rolled a kiss. But after so many conflicts – the war – Rachel became the new Oracle, and Pecy and Annabeth became a couple.

Amazing to think that almost two months passed after that war.

"But…" Percy remembered a detail. "You are the Oracle. You cannot have sex."

Rachel laughed a little. Percy found it strange. Rachel touched his hand suggestively.

"Can I tell you another secret? About this oracle chastity thing?"

Percy agreed, curious and afraid of the answer.

Rachel approached his ear and whispered:

"It's a lie."

Percy was surprised by that.

"What?"

Rachel, to show she really wanted to, hugged Percy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This business became popular because they confused Oracles with saints" she said. "Apollo told me that as soon as he made me Oracle, and then ..." Rachel smiled thinly, and Percy soon understood.

"You and Apollo… You two…?"

"Did we have sex? He coming naked in my cave, with his powerful hard cock and me, taking off my wet panties and letting him penetrate hard? Yes."

Percy was surprised by that. Not only was she not a virgin, but she also fucked Apollo.

"Since when?" Percy asked, but not furiously, just curious.

"Apollo came to see me from time to time" she began, touching her own pants, touching her vagina. Percy loved to see that. "After you started dating Annabeth, Apollo came to see me, to see how I was doing the Oracle. But beyond that, he confessed to me that he missed sex because he wasn't with anyone for months."

"Fucking long time."

\- It isn't? Anyway. So talk went, talk came, and Apollo tried to kiss me. I thought this was wrong, but he explained it to me. I was going to say no, but he played dirty."

Percy was enjoying the story. His hard groin in his pants proved it.

Rachel looked down and saw. She played with teasing.

"Liking it?"

Percy nodded.

"Tell me more."

Rachel smiled.

"If you want, convince me."

Percy liked that. Rachel was teasing him to have sex with her. A part of him said reject, because he had Annabeth.

But a thrust deep in his chest compelled him to more sex. Annabeth was far away, and Rachel was right there, wet with desire, wanting sex right here and now.

Rachel noticed his resistance. And, to push common sense to the abyss, she took off her red coat and orange shirt, revealing her medium but luscious breasts, thin belly and slim waist.

Percy was mesmerized by her breasts.

"Without a bra?"

"Obviously" she said.

"Playing dirty."

"I know."

Percy felt his horny dominating more. Rachel took her breasts and touched them in front of him.

"Apollo hates bras" she said. "Proof that our ... fun ... still goes on."

Percy wanted to hear more, and decided to give her what she wanted.

Percy kissed her with his tongue. Rachel hugged Percy as he ran his hands behind her back, feeling her soft skin with his fingers.

Rachel wanted more, and tried to pull his shirt down his back.

Percy stopped kissing her and took off his shirt. Rachel was impressed by his strong physique.

She ran her hands over his body, loving the feel of his muscular body by her fingers.

"Strong and handsome… How were we not a couple?"

Percy hugged her. He loved to feel her hard breasts against his bare chest. She hugged his torso as he felt her breasts.

"I don't even know anymore" he said, kissing her again.

They staggered around the room, with Percy closing the door behind her, using her back.

They both leaned there, still kissing and grasping. Percy enjoyed felling her ass covered by her just jeans.

She showed she liked it as she squeezed his cock through his closed pants, looking for the zipper to open it.

Percy smiled during the kiss, took her both of her wrists and placed them on the wall.

"If you want mine, tell me how it went with Apollo" he said.

Rachel looked at him hard.

"Perseus Jackson, are you demanding?"

Percy brought his face close to hers.

"If you want to continue, then I am."

Rachel grinned, flaunting his boner in her leg, she felt her vagina wet with desire.

"Apollo played dirty. He was in a tight shirt and jeans. To get me out of control, he took off and threw that sweaty shirt at me… The smell was delicious."

Percy began to kiss her neck while holding her wrists. Rachel moaned but stopped.

"You can moan" Percy said, feeling her breast. "My parents are gone until tomorrow" he said, licking her cheek. "You can let your pleasure go wild."

Rachel showed it by Percy licking her neck, moaning loudly as she tried to break free.

Percy was loving it. Rachel was more perverted than he thought. His tongue was spreading saliva down her neck and shoulder. Rachel bit her lips in pleasure.

Percy released her, and Rachel gripped him tightly, kissing him with moans and saliva. Percy squeezed her ass as she penetrated her tongue into his mouth.

Hardly, Rachel guided Percy across the room to his bed where she pushed him. Percy landed on his back. Rachel loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of Apollo again.

She unzipped her pants and took off.

Percy liked what he saw. He saw that her panties were completely wet. She took it off with the sneakers, and threw it on the floor.

Rachel then crawled over him.

"His scent got me off balance. He grabbed me and kissed me. It was maddening. Horny at first lick. Then he took off his pants" she unzipped him, and lowered his pants.

As soon as she took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling.

Rachel looked impressed at that.

"Bigger than Apollo?"

Rachel started to play.

"A little bigger" she admitted. "It must be because of Poseidon, isn't it, horseman?"

Percy found the comparison odd, but didn't cared anymore when she began to suck.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if she had no teeth. Rachel made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into ecstasy. He wanted more now. A lot more

Rachel stopped sucking.

"Apollo took off his pants. And he wanted me to suck. I was scared because he was huge" she licked his cock from head to thigh. "But he said that was pure pleasure. I started… and didn't stop anymore. It was delicious."

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more enthusiastic when Rachel swallowed his cock again. He was moaning without shame.

"Apollo moaned like you" Rachel said, massaging his erection. - Like a porn actor who likes to fuck."

Rachel sucked more.

"And you know what he did next?"

She looked at him teasingly, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to answer.

"No. What?"

Rachel smiled.

"He came into my mouth."

Rachel kept sucking. Percy already understood what she wanted.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning:

"Here it cums!"

Percy thrusted her head a few times until he came in her mouth. Rachel widened her eyes at his semen, spilling over her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Rachel managed to swallow it all. A little leaked from her lips, but that didn't matter.

Percy let go of her head, and Rachel was breathing hard. It felt like she was going to drown with so much semen in her mouth. A long semen bridge linked her mouth to his penis.

"That… was… better than Apollo" she said. "You released buckets!"

"Son of the sea god" Percy said. "So, duh!"

Rachel smiled as she said:

"Apollo had a taste of hot milk. Yours is so salty… And you know what he did next?"

"No. What did the perverted sun god do next?"

Rachel stood up.

"He dominated me in bed. He laid me down, and entered me with will."

Rachel lay on his bed, her breasts pointed up.

"Wanna try?"

Percy soon jumped on top of her, and touched the head of his cock at her wet pussy.

"Ready?"

Rachel kissed him, and Percy got in.

She moaned with pleasure as she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he began to speed up.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Rachel ran her hands through his hair and his back. They both moaned at the kiss, their tongues fighting each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Rachel responded by scratching his back in pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Rachel accompanying him.

Percy lay on his back on the bed, Rachel standing on top of him, breathing in ecstasy.

Percy gripped her waist, and the sexual rhythm began again.

Percy felt Rachel's hands explore his chest, six packs and nipples, running her fingers as she moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva over his body. He bit his tongue as she played with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Rachel moaned.

She kept jumping with pleasure on Percy, who said:

"Did Apollo fucked you like that too?"

Rachel put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want to know more, make me climax like this." She snapped her fingers.

"Challenge accepted!"

Percy quickened his pace. Rachel responded with more moans.

"Go! GO! Percy, you pervert! You man whore! Go! Get deeper!"

"You hot bitch" groaned Percy. "ME! APOLLO! Who else?"

Rachel scowled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For me to be first on the list!"

Rachel took his body in a hug.

"You are now!"

The two kissed. Percy kept pushing hard. Rachel was really enjoying this. Percy was mad with pleasure.

Now he understood why his father, Zeus, Apollo, and the other gods had affairs everywhere. Carnal pleasure is one of the best.

"Rachel! I will cum!"

"Inside!" she moaned a little louder. "Apollo enjoys inside!"

"So take it!" Percy shoved more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Rachel felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Just like in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Apollo was coming hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a firefighter's hose jet."

Rachel looked up, her tongue sticking out with sated pleasure, then lay on top of Percy.

"Annabeth is a lucky girl" she said.

Percy, with pleased pleasure, remembered Annabeth, and a guilt grew within him.

Percy cheated on Annabeth. He CHEATED on his girlfriend!

He began to feel bad about it. How he had the courage to betray his girlfriend. He felt a dominant thrill compel him to it.

He looked at Rachel, who kissed him heartily.

Suddenly remorse was overwhelmed with pleasure again.

Percy felt confused, but that was giving room for more horny.

His thoughts were confused for a moment, and everything was overwhelmed with scenes of the two having sex now.

"It was awesome" she said. "Apollo came like a geyser, but you came like a tsunami!"

Percy liked to hear that. His cock hardened a little after that.

Rachel rose from him. She was going to get her clothes, but Percy said:

"My parents are coming back tomorrow." Rachel glanced at him, then at the clock on the bedside table. It was eight at night. The time flew by as sex went on. "And it's still early." She realized his cock was hardening again. More and more. She looked impressed. "Want to go again?"

Rachel moistened her lips. The horny hot guy wanted more sex. She was worshiping the demigods even more. Not only did they endure sex for a long time, but they recharged in five minutes.

And she wasn't crazy to deny.

She took her cell phone from her pants pocket and sent a message to her father.

Dad. I decided to come back tomorrow. You have something urgent to do. Kisses.

As soon as she sent it, she turned off her phone and stared at the green-eyed demigod lying on the bed. Naked and ready for more sex.

"Pervert."

"Delicious."

Rachel jumped on him and began to kiss him.

...

The night was crazy.

Sleeping was the last thing Percy and Rachel did. At night, the whoring set fire to sleep and pleasure overwhelmed them both.

While having sex with Percy, Rachel remembered and talked about her sexual encounters with Apollo since last summer's war.

Rachel said that during the Capture the Flag, Apollo and Rachel were in a clearing, naked, with him slipping into her vagina, with her doggystyle and moaning.

The fear and the lust she felt was a delicious mixture. She imagining someone catching her being fucked by a hot blonde drove her for real.

Another tryst was in the cave, with Apollo lying, holding Rachel's wrists while she jumped with anal sex.

Percy was surprised to hear that.

She said the fun got better when a demigod arrived, wondering about a prophecy. Apollo was quick, and covered himself as Rachel put on her shirt. To the demigod, she was sitting near a covered table. Apollo's legs were under the table, and his body concealed by the blanket Rachel wore as a coat.

Having sex while talking face to face was phenomenal, even when he came and she had to hide the pleasure.

Another, and the boldest, was when she returned from traveling with her parents and Rachel went up to her room. There she found the god lying on her bed, shirtless, open jeans, wanting sex.

The situation got worse when her father came up, and she had to lock the door. Her father knocked and asked why she locked the door, and Apollo wasted no time. He licked her ear, neck, felt her breast as another hand squeezed her ass. Rachel said she was going to sleep early, and he went to the company with his wife.

As soon as he left, Rachel wanted to argue with Apollo, repressing him for that boldness, knowing that someone could catch him there – she knew he was a god and could escape, but she wanted to talk anyway.

But her anger was replaced by pleasure, which drove her to have sex with him all afternoon in that room.

She told all this while jumping on Percy.

Percy loved to hear everything. And came several times as he got inside her.

After more sex, they slept exhausted.

…

Morning came suddenly.

Percy woke up, thinking that everything that happened yesterday was a crazy dream.

But his certainty was shattered when he saw Rachel, naked, sleeping beside him.

Percy widened his green eyes in surprise. The two really had sex all day yesterday.

Percy watched her sleep. Her red hair was strewn, her back was moving with her breath, and her ass – huge and beautiful – had fresh semen spread on the butt-cheeks.

This made his penis harden more.

Deciding to have a morning fuck – horny dominating his body – Percy whispered in her ear:

"Good morning beautiful."

Rachel woke up slowly, noticing those beautiful green eyes watching her.

"Good morning, horse" she said.

"Do you still want more?" Percy pressed his hard cock on her ass.

"Milk in the morning?" she smiled. "Pound me hard!"

The two kissed, ready for more sex.

But their kiss broke when a voice echoed through the house.

"Percy! Honey, we have arrived!" it was Sally's voice. Percy's mother.

She arrived.

Rachel jumped out of bed.

"Damn it! Your mom has arrived!"

Percy got up too. His mother, though understanding, had a patience not to be tested. If she found her son's friend naked in his room, she would add two and two and give them a serious problem.

Now Rachel needed to escape.

Rachel awkwardly put her clothes together with Percy, who managed to put only his pants on.

Suddenly his door was receiving knocks.

Sally was outside.

"Percy? Are you there?"

Saying nothing, Percy saw his window, and downstairs had a collection of fire escape ladders.

With an idea – the only idea – Percy whispered:

"This way!"

Rachel, fully dressed, looked out the window, and, knowing that she didn't have much choice, ran to the window.

"Will we meet again?" she asked, leaving.

Percy, with a whirlwind of things in his head, readily agreed.

"Clear! No doubt."

Rachel then kissed him on the tongue before going down.

Percy then ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi, son" she said, smiling and hugging him. "You was sleeping?"

Percy thought, one way. After all, he's fucking Rachel all night, then slept completely drained.

"Yes. I decided to really rest and get some sleep. How was the seminar?"

"Well, it was very interesting and…" She looked at him. "Why are you shirtless?"

Percy looked down and saw that he was shirtless.

"It's more comfortable sleeping like that" he said. "I was getting dressed now."

Sally looked at him a little, then shrugged.

"OK then. Well, the seminar was interesting because…"

As she explained, Percy closed her bedroom door and moved on behind her.

(NOTE: Sorry for the long wait. Got a lot of stuff to do. But, I'm back, and take that story for your amusement!)


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Sex

Chapter 4: Hidden Sex (Thalia/Percy)

(Thalia, daughter of Zeus, goes to Percy's Cabin to solve a mystery, which turns out what she wanted a long time)

...

Thalia slowly woke up.

She was dizzy and tired. Yesterday was so crazy that she was trying to remember what happened in the first few moments as she began to awake.

Suddenly she heard her special cell phone (a magical communicator made by Artemis to track her Hunters – great idea, Hephaestus). Thalia reached on the bedside table and saw that she received a message from one of the Hunters.

She answered the call.

"Thalia speaking."

"Hi, lieutenant. It's me, Naomi."

"Naomi?" Thalia remembered. She was one of the oldest Hunters in her charge. "Something happened?"

"No. No monsters, no problems. But… I need to confess something to you."

"Speak."

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I almost went to see Percy in his Cabin... I wanted to have sex with him. I'm glad Phoebe stopped me. I was crazy. At least I didn't done that. That was what I wanted to say. Thank you for listening and…"

As Naomi spoke, Thalia heard nothing more. She was too surprised.

Glancing sideways, she saw Percy sleeping beside her, naked, covered to the waist.

Thalia was naked, her semen-soiled vagina and mouth covered with the same blanket to her belly, surprised to hear that she was almost caught in bed with him last night.

Percy hugged her slowly by the belly, still sleeping, while Naomi continued saying:

"I hope you can resist that impulse as well. Glad I did it. That's all. Thank you, Thalia. I feel better now. See you at the hunt."

Naomi hung up, and Thalia looked at Percy's black hair, remembering how she got there, and fucked him all night.

…

(One day ago…)

The time the Hunters of Artemis came to visit Camp Half-Blood returned, and the campers welcomed them with open arms.

Since defeating Kronos together, the relationship between the two groups has greatly improved, especially between Percy and Thalia.

Ever since they met, Thalia and Percy had been walking through the woods, talking about their lives.

Thalia said they were hunting a "donut shop" in North Dakota, and Percy understood that.

He already dealt with a shop while he went to the Sea of Monster.

Good times.

"And you, Percy?" asked Thalia. "Anything new between you and Annabeth?"

Percy almost said he was having sex with Annabeth lately. The sex was so good, especially in public places. He wondered if Thalia, an "eternal virgin hunter" would want to talk about sex.

"Well... we..." he began.

But suddenly, a scream cut through the tranquil climate of the forest. Both Percy and Thalia were rushing to the scene in a blink of an eye.

It could be anything: monster attack, trap that went wrong, angry nymphs.

At the Camp Lake, some nymphs were pulling an Huntress into the water. Another Huntress was unconscious beside her, all wet.

Thalia instinctively picked up an arrow and prepared it in the bow, ready to fire.

Percy interrupted her.

"Percy...?"

"You don't have to do this. I know how to handle them!"

Percy quickly jumped into the lake.

...

Inside, the nymphs were pulling the Huntress to the bottom.

Percy approached, trying to take the Huntress's hand.

But the nymphs were making it difficult. Not only how they were grabbing Percy as well, but sinking them deeper and deeper.

Percy had no problem with that, but the Huntress was almost completely drowning.

Concentrating, he took the Huntress and summoned his powers to create a bubble around her.

But in doing so, the nymphs pulled him deeper.

Percy looked down at the one clutching his chest, and was surprised.

...

The Huntress emerged from the surface.

Thalia and Phoebe pulled Naomi to the beach.

"She needs cardiac massage" Thalia said.

Phoebe knew how to do it. Thalia looked out at the lake, and didn't saw Percy coming up.

She was worried, but still…

Suddenly Percy appeared. He swam and returned to the surface.

Thalia stared at him, confused.

Percy approached the Huntress on the floor, then massaged her chest with Phoebe.

She spat water. Percy, on automatic, breathed her mouth, doing mouth-to-mouth.

The Huntress coughed and woke up.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

The Huntress paid attention to him, and turned red.

"Yes! I am!" She said, nervous.

Percy looked at Phoebe confused, who turned her face in shame.

"Some other problem?"

Thalia asked:

"Why are you shirtless?"

Percy looked down and saw that he was shirtless.

He glanced back and saw one of the nymphs waving his orange shirt in her hand, torn in half. She laughed and swam down.

Percy was annoyed.

"These nymphs and their stupid jokes" he said, rising. "I'm sorry for this."

"All right! I am fine!" said Naomi, a little fast. "I want to get away from the shore. Phoebe?"

Phoebe helped Naomi to her feet, and they walked away.

Thalia realized she was staring at Percy for a long time.

"I better get dressed," he said.

"Yes. And thanks for that" she said.

Percy smiled, and walked away.

Looking at the lake, Thalia realized that Percy stared at the nymph in his shirt with something more than irritation.

There was something more to it, and she was going to find out.

…

Night has come.

Percy was lying in his bed, lost in thought, when someone knocked on his door.

He got up and answered.

It was Thalia.

Percy was going to say hello, but she asked:

"Why did that nymph do that?"

Thalia came in and closed the door behind her.

"I ... I don't know" he said.

Thalia looked him in those green eyes. Her blue eyes were very intense.

"You're lying" she concluded.

Percy tried not to look, but she grabbed his chin.

"Tell me, or I'll electrocute you here and now."

Percy then decided to tell the truth.

"Well... that nymph I remember. I… had sex with her a few days ago."

Thalia was obviously surprised. She dropped his face.

"What?"

"Annabeth was with her family, and I missed having sex… so I was at the Lake and she appeared, then..."

"Do you and Annabeth had sex?" she asked, surprised.

Percy turned red.

"Some... Several times" he said. "It's more of a habit now."

Thalia crossed her arms. Percy went to bed and sat down. Thala followed him there.

"So continue. The story of the nymph." she said.

Percy took a deep breath.

"Then I was swimming when that nymph approached me. She was very hot, and I was getting horny. So she took me to a cave at the bottom of the lake and… I got into her all afternoon."

Thalia, with her arms crossed, listened without saying anything.

"Then I swam to the surface, the end. Now, why she attacked your Huntress, I have no idea."

Thalia walked over to him, and Percy stood up.

He thought she was going to electrify him for it, or punch him, or stick an arrow into him.

Or the three together.

But instead, she took his face and kissed him.

Percy widened his green eyes. He felt her tongue penetrate his mouth.

When she broke the kiss, Thalia said:

"Perseus Jackson… you don't know how wet I got from this!"

"Thalia…?"

"So you are a sexual pervert. No wonder I felt hot for you."

Percy felt her tongue invade his mouth again. Thalia hugged his head and pushed him to the bed.

"Thalia… do you enjoy sex?" he asked. "And ... the rule?"

Thalia opened her jacket, exposing her blue sleeveless shirt, and threw it aside.

"That's not a problem anymore" she explained. "Artemis doesn't even know how hungry for sex we are."

Thalia pressed her hands to his chest.

\- Hmmm… buff guy, huh. No wonder Annabeth told me those things about you."

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, how delicious." "He's a monster in bed." "His penis is like a thick big pole in my vagina." And there you go" Thalia said, running her fingers over his body.

Percy was feeling strangely horny about it. Percy thought Thalia was a "devout virgin Huntress who hated men and sex."

Now she was there, seducing him, and being tempted to have sex with her.

"So you two talk about sex?"

"Almost always" she admitted, tightening him with her hug and taking the sides of his head. "She told me about the sex you had in Paris" she looked out around Cabin 3. "And in your apartment. Both of you, always horny to each other."

Percy felt his cock becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his pants.

Thalia kissed him. Percy hugged her.

Their lips curled together. Their bodies were stuck together. Thalia moved her leg over his cock, teasing him.

She broke the kiss.

"Hard now?"

"What can I say? You are very hot."

Thalia got off him, smiling, and took off her own shirt.

"Liked them?"

She pressed to her breasts, covered by her black bra.

Percy stood there, looking at them more closely. Thalia took her wrists and pressed his hands to her breasts.

"Delicious" he said, feeling the size in his hands.

Thalia put a hand on his erection.

"This is huge."

Percy smiled.

"Wait until I use it."

Thalia caught the edge of his orange shirt. Percy understood and raised his arms. Thalia took it out with both hands.

She saw his muscular body again. She liked to see that hard chest in front of her. She ran her hands over his chest and six pack. They were good and hard.

"Strong and sensual" she said, meeting his eyes. "No wonder Annabeth has a crush on you."

"You too."

Thalia grabbed his face and kissed him. Percy hugged her torso, feeling her soft back in his arms.

…

Naomi approached Cabin 3, a small bag in her hand.

She wanted to go there. She was ready.

She was still shivering after the lake, and she didn't even know why that crazy nymph attacked her.

She was just talking about campers with Phoebe, and when she talked about Percy, saying that she thought he was handsome, that nymph jumped out of the water and grabbed her coat, pulling her into that cold water.

If not for Percy, it would have been much worse.

Returning to the present, she was looking at where Percy was. She wanted to go there and say hi.

But someone said behind her:

"Why did you go to Aphrodite's girls place?"

She turned and saw Phoebe standing there with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Don't try to fool me" she said. "I saw you there, and I'm seeing you here. What are you planning?"

Naomi hid the bag.

"And what is this?"

Naomi looked at Cabin 3, and ran over there.

But Phoebe was faster. She took her by the back and took the bag from her hands.

Drawing the contents, he saw that it was a pink scarf. She smelled that, and found it addictive. She quickly found that out.

"Aphrodite magic? What you…?"

"I want to!" Naomi said, going to Cabin 3. "I want Percy." Now!

Phoebe's eyes widened, understanding.

Naomi was determined, she then rushes to Cabin 3.

Phoebe couldn't let that happen. She could even get kicked out of the Hunters if she did that.

Determined to stop her, Phoebe took Naomi's arm, which was almost to the door.

"You won't have sex with him! Artemis ordered no!" Phoebe said as she dragged Naomi away.

"I want to! Please! I want!" Naomi said, out loud.

The two then walked away from Poseidon's Shack.

...

Inside, Percy and Thalia stopped kissing. He looked at the door curiously.

"Did you hear that?"

Thalia put a hand on his mouth.

"Don't speak loud! If any Huntress finds me here, I say you kidnapped me and brought me here, and it's my word against yours!" she whispered.

"Ok, I got it!" He lowered his arms.

Thalia looked over his body.

"You are so hot!" and kissed him.

Percy hugged her as they kissed.

"I need to" she moaned.

Percy was going to ask what, but Thalia pushed Percy to the bed, then got on top of him.

Percy, stretched out on the bed, saw Thalia scratch his chest as she kissed him with her tongue. He rocked her pussy over his hard cock.

Percy smiled at the teasing. Thalia stopped kissing him.

"I need sex." She unzipped her own pants. "Now."

She took off, with her panties and all, and threw it on the floor.

Percy got the message, and took off his sneakers, pants and underwear - at the same time - and threw them on the floor. Her sneakers stopped near her silver boots.

Thalia squirmed his bare cock, pointing manfully upward.

Determined, she took the erection with one hand and positioned herself, touching her vagina to the head of his penis.

Percy groaned in approval. Thalia winked suggestively at him, and shoved his entire cock into her pussy.

Percy enjoyed feeling that wet pussy. It was tight and delicious. He moaned with desire.

Thalia liked it so much she bit her lip, wanting not to moan loudly. Her Hunters were out there, and she didn't want them to see her like that.

Percy was clutching Thalia's ass hard. She liked to feel his strong hands clenching her buttocks.

The pace started out slow and sweet, but she quickened her leaps, enjoying the growing hot feeling.

She was bouncing on his hard cock. She wanted sex right away.

Percy grabbed her waist, following the movement as Thalia ran her hands over his body.

Percy retaliated by bracing his hands down her skinny model belly to her large, delicious breasts, and pinched her hard nipples.

"Don't stop doing that!" Thalia moaned, taking Percy's strong hands on her breasts, squeezing them both as she jumped.

Percy was enjoying fucking in a rush. Those Hunters could arrive anytime, catch their leader fucking him and break him up, ending his life.

He felt like in a Mexican novella, where the man fucks a lover and someone arrives in the room, catching the two in the act.

It drove him crazy with pleasure, and it seemed that Thalia was enjoying this too much as him.

The door wasn't locked, and that made things crazier. It make it hotter somehow.

Percy was looking at Thalia, moaning slowly but with desire. He was breathing slowly, enjoying every moment of this fuck.

"Your boobs and ass are amazing!" groaned Percy. "They're fucking hot!"

Thalia moaned, looking at him.

"Is my tongue better than your girlfriend? Is my ass hotter?"

Percy smiled, stopped feeling her breasts, and lifted his torso.

He kissed her hard. Thalia hugged her body as their tongues intertwined with pleasure.

"Better and wet, you pervert," he groaned.

Thalia moaned more. He knew where every woman's weakness was – thanks to porn –, and found hers on her breasts.

Thalia jumped over, pushing Percy onto the bed. She ran her hands over her body. Percy squeezed her breasts.

"Here it comes!" groaned Percy. "Ready for my jet?"

"Inside!" Thalia moaned, kneading his blankets with her hands in the same strength as Percy on her breasts. "I always wanted inside! Give me everything now! NOW!"

Percy grabbed her cheek and kissed her as he went deeper and deeper.

Her ass went up and down, fast as a jackhammer.

She was loving it, and was looking forward to the climax.

Suddenly fresh semen penetrated her vagina.

Thalia stopped kissing him, staring at the ceiling while Percy moaned with pleasure.

Thalia liked that. She never thought sex was so good. She liked it so much she felt until her pussy leaked with climax, her tongue was sticking out of pleasure.

And had it with Percy. She felt strangely good about it.

She stepped off him and lay besides him, both pleased with the sexual pleasure they had.

Percy kept his hands on his head.

"That was delicious" he said, smiling. "I loved fucking you."

Thalia looked him in the eye. Those green eyes still full of desire.

"Me too ... I felt happy."

"It's the power of sex, hot girl" he said. "It makes everything look magical. I like it a lot."

Thalia stared at him. Suddenly, the enormity of what he did hit her hard.

"We had sex ... We had sex ..." she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"I know. Was good."

"Annabeth" she said worriedly. "We cheated on her… we… we had sex without her knowing… your girlfriend…"

Percy caught her face. He seemed calm about that.

"Thalia, I like you, but I don't love you like that."

Thalia was obviously confused by what he said.

"Couple love is universal, this is my way of life. If I loved you like I love Annabeth, then it would be cheating. I just liked your body. I love you in a friends way. Got me?" Percy said it all while softening her black curly hair.

Thalia thought about it quickly. She enjoyed the sex but didn't feel in love. And yes horny about his body and cock. Something that had been bugging her for almost two years. She felt good about it.

It was practically magical.

In the good sense.

She looked at him again, and her eyes traveled over his body to his cock. Percy noticed, and Thalia saw him hardening again.

"Still with energy?" She met his eyes. "Now?"

"I'd be surprised at what I can do" he said.

Thalia stood over him and ran her hands over his face.

"Show me."

Percy kissed her, beginning the sexual pleasure again.

...

Percy woke up slowly. He remembered what he did last night, and smiled.

"Thalia?" he asked.

He touched the bed, and didn't found her.

Glancing sideways, he saw Thalia getting dressed.

"Good morning, hot girl" he said.

Thalia looked at him, putting on her coat.

"It never happened" she said.

Percy turned, facing her as his waist still covered.

"Really? And what didn't happen? You seducing me, taking off my clothes and calling me names while riding my "horse"?

Thalia looked at him, she remembered calling his penis that, and saw him sit with his back to the wall. His blanket was around his neck.

"None of that. And I'm leaving." She said.

"You're coming back" Percy said as Thalia left.

After passing from the door, she realized that there were two Hunters in the field, gazing at the forest without care.

She managed to get in again before they realized her.

Thalia took a deep breath and looked at Percy, who was smiling at her.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" she asked.

Percy smiled, and put his hands behind his head. The blanket dropped slightly, and Percy's torso appeared again. Thalia enjoyed seeing his muscular body again, but wanted even more to leave.

"I know the demigod routines, and I thought they followed the same thing. I know their rounds as if they were written in my hand. So you won't be able to get out of here now."

Thalia put her hands on her hips and faced a wall.

"And what am I going to do while I wait?"

"I have an idea" Percy said, touching his cock through the cover. "A very good idea."

Thalia tried to avoid it, but was surrendering with that chance.

Percy was trying to seduce her again. Although she always said no when someone tried to flirt with her - it happened on trips. Sometimes a hotel for the night was better than a tent in the woods. - And she always said no, because she wasn't interested.

But with Percy, it was different. She felt something different with him. Different and good.

And even more at that time.

"You know, Percy. I always thought you boring and stupid…" She took off her coat. "Now, I even like that." She took off her shirt, exposing her black bra again. "And I enjoyed fucking you so much." She took off her torn pants, along with her panties. Then she took off her bra, freeing her large breasts freed again. Then she took off her boots. "And I want to do it again."

Percy smiled.

"The three of us. Me. You. And my junior."

He exposed his cock to her. Big and hard, and ready for sex again.

Thalia smiled, then walked over to Percy and lay on top of him, kissing him deeply while massaging his cock slowly.

...

As soon the Hunters left, Thalia - now fully dressed - came out slowly.

As she walked, she wiped some of the semen on her chin into her mouth, completely satisfied.

Thalia looked at Cabin 3 again, wondering when she was going to own that pervert demigod again.


	5. Chapter 5: Between Fight and Pleasure

Chapter 5: Between Fight and Pleasure

(During a training session, Percy and Clarisse fought, and something starts to grow between them)

...

Percy was at Camp, relaxing as best he could.

If "relaxing" means fighting a sword against a fighting-crazy demigoddess in an empty arena, then yes, that what he was doing.

Percy dodged fast while Clarisse attacked him.

They were both in a training session in the arena, and were training as if they were actually fighting.

Percy wanted to enjoy his time somehow. Things were strangely calm after he and Camp Half Blood defeated Kronos and saved the world nearly three weeks ago.

After the war against Kronos, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares who killed a Drakon in Manhattan, decided to test Percy's limits, and this time she was wilder than before.

His opponent, that killing machine was armed with a determination and fury in her eyes, not to mention her sword and shield.

But at least there wasn't much to worry about.

The monsters were few, the gods were more absent, and more and more demigods appeared more and more.

In short, it was a good happy ending.

Percy was dodging her blows each time. He might be good at fighting, but she was more energetic and frantic than he was, and was even having a hard time dodging her blade.

Clarisse's sword touched so close to his chest that it tore some of his shirt. Percy jumped back and saw the damage.

"Hey! Pay more attention!" he protested, seeing the slit that revealed his belly.

Clarisse saw what she did, and took a moment to say:

"My bad, Percy! I… let myself go. Sorry."

Percy laughed a little.

"Then I'll have to pay more attention" he said.

She advanced again, and Percy managed to hit one of her pants' legs, tearing a little.

Clarisse saw the damage and burst into fury.

"HEY! These pants were new!"

Percy feigned surprise.

"Oh really? So my bad!"

Clarisse then tore off the torn part and threw it away. Now one of her legs was exposed.

"Come then!"

Percy smirked, then stepped forward.

Clarisse, with professional precision, cut off some of his shirt. When Percy stopped, realizing that his belly was completely exposed.

"My bad!" said Clarisse, laughing.

Percy looked at his own shirt. There was no blood, and it was so damaged it looked like a tank top.

Annoyed, he pulled out and threw the destroyed shirt away.

Clarisse stared at him.

"Trying hard, six packs!"

Percy smiled. Clarisse gave him a new nickname. And this was not to irritate or offend, but to provoke. Percy looked at his six pack and realized what she wanted.

"Sure! Demigods need to be strong, right?"

"Right! But if you think you're going to beat me, you're very wrong!"

"That's what we'll see!"

Clarisse then advanced again, and Percy braced himself. He used Riptide and, at a risk, drew a circle in the air just as Clarisse passed him.

When she stopped and turned to him, she realized that her camp shirt had been destroyed, leaving only the top.

Clarisse noticed, and ripped what was left of her shirt. Percy saw her red bra, and stared for a while at her breasts. They were like herself, big.

"Who gets naked first loses!" she said.

Percy realized that Clarisse really wanted to do this.

Feeling a little hardened, he braced himself.

Clarisse advanced. Percy was a little distracted by her huge breasts inside her bra, but managed to avoid an attack. He managed to cut some of her pants, which matched her other leg.

Clarisse stopped, and saw what Percy did.

"Aha!" he said.

"Aha!" she said.

Percy wondered at that, but felt a wind in his leg. He saw and found that Clarisse did the same as he did.

Looking at her again, he saw her approach and this time caught him off guard. She cut off her other leg and stopped a little away from him.

Now they both had pants turned into jean shorts.

They stared at each other, seeing who would strike first.

"Too slow!" she said. "Also, look what's weighing you!"

She pointed at his legs, and Percy saw what it was.

His penis. It was big. This was all turning him on.

He was distracted again, and Clarisse took advantage of that.

She lunged at him and slammed the cable into his chest, knocking him to the floor.

Clarisse then stood over him, holding his wrists to the floor, both breathing slowly and tiredly.

The two faced each other.

"I won" she said.

"You cheated" he said. "Cutting my pants..."

"You started!"

The two faced each other. Clarisse stared into his green eyes. Percy stared into her brown eyes.

Their hearts beating hard. Her breaths hot and panting.

Suddenly, the two kissed.

Percy felt her tongue invade his mouth with the same intensity as his. They both began to moan.

Clarisse lay on top of him, now feeling his sweaty body against hers. Percy moaned at the feel of her large breasts pressing against his chest.

Clarisse was still holding his wrists as she kissed him. He wanted to let go and grab her, squeeze her ass, press her breasts, play with her nipples.

He tried, but she was very strong.

Clarisse smiled in the kiss. She stopped.

"What? Can't let go of a girl?"

"I can't" he said. "Are you Ronda Rousey's sister?"

Clarisse smiled.

"I could be. I can't be. Are you hard for her too?"

"Of course. She reminds me of you. Big, strong, busty and hot as fuck."

Clarisse felt her panties wet by this. That green-eyed demigod knew what he was doing.

"Do you want sex with me?"

Percy smiled.

"Why did you ask? Want to see my pole?"

Clarisse moved her leg. Percy felt weight on his erection.

"Great as fuck."

"Son of Poseidon, remember?" he said. "I'm big as a horse."

Clarisse laughed at that.

"You can feel it. Want him to breathe?"

Percy said yes. Clarisse let go of his hands, and Percy took advantage.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Clarisse moaned at that. Her hands were on his shorts, and she opened and lowered it, with underwear and all.

His cock came free. Pointing at her with full lust.

Clarisse looked down as she kissed, surprised by his size.

"It's fucking great!"

Percy was going to kiss her again, but Clarisse pressed his chest and pushed him to the ground. She then touched his penis.

"Too big…" She licked her lips, and began to suck.

Percy liked to feel her mouth wrap around his cock. She licked and sucked well. Not like Annabeth or Rachel, but still fine. He liked to feel the blowjob.

Percy lay back, looking up at the blue morning sky, enjoying the feel of the blowjob energizing his body.

The arena was empty. Percy then looked at the open entrance.

Anyone could get there and catch Ares's head-counselor giving Poseidon's son a blowjob.

That would be eternal gossip for sure.

But that didn't fill him with fear, but with lust.

Thinking about being caught there filled him with pleasure. Dangerous sex like that drove him crazy. First it was with Thalia, and now with Clarisse.

Percy was enjoying this. Dangerous sex.

He felt his climax coming. Then he grabbed her head.

"Here!"

Percy dropped everything inside her. Clarisse moaned at that.

She sucked it all in, licked it all, and made choking sounds as semen erupted in her throat.

She stepped out, breathing like a diver out of water, licking what Percy dropped into her mouth.

Semen connected her mouth and his penis. And she sucked it all in.

"Delicious" she said.

"Want more?" Percy asked, rising and clutching her breasts. "Do you want my pole inside your vagina?"

Clarisse was going to agree, but they heard voices coming.

Quickly, Percy dressed his pants and Clarisse stood up.

Percy took the destroyed shirts.

The two then ran to a group of unused poppets - because they were still whole, and heard two demigods entering.

They seemed to be entertained by the conversation they were talking about. Percy didn't understand much, just one thing:

"Let's go as soon as we have to go."

Percy heard a clang of swords and shields on the floor, and then heard nothing more.

He casually stepped out from behind the puppets and saw the empty arena.

"Clear" he said.

Clarisse came out, in torn pants and bra.

Percy, in ruined pants and no shirt, looked at her.

"We'd better go in the showers" he said.

Clarisse agreed.

As they left, she saw the toilets not far away, and the path empty. She grabbed his arm and smiled lustfully at Percy.

Their fuck will continue in there. He smiled by that.

...

The showers were on.

Just like them.

Inside the bath, Percy, completely naked, mercilessly shoved into Clarisse's vagina, who was leaning against the wall.

Inside the box, with the shower on, Percy shuffled fearlessly, hearing only their flesh hit each other while water washes them both.

Clarisse, with her back to Percy, felt his hard cock penetrating her pussy deeper and deeper.

"Percy…" she moaned. "Since when... can you do sex… that great?

"Since this summer" he groaned. "Annabeth and I… well… we've gone through all bases."

"I can feel it! You two fuck so much…" She looked into his eyes. "You seem to like it."

"I love it!"

"Then show me! Kiss me again now!"

Percy stopped shuffling, watching Clarisse stand with her back to the wall, and she pulled Percy into a hug, kissing him hard.

Percy slipped inside her pussy again. Clarisse hugged him as Percy grabbed her leg, slipping in while another hand caught her head.

They kissed, moaning as pleasure overwhelmed their bodies.

His cock dug deeper and deeper. Clarisse could feel his strong member penetrating deeper. Not even Chris got that deep into her.

"What a huge penis!"

"Thank Poseidon" he said, moaning. "God of horses, remember?"

Clarisse scratched his hair.

"Then get deeper, horse! More! GO! GO!"

Percy was crazy about that. It was like there was no tomorrow. She felt her body delight in sexual pleasure.

Then his mind went to Annabeth. Rachel and Thalia. The sex he done with them was crazy, insane, of pure pleasure.

He have Clarisse now, and he liked the sex he was having with her.

Feeling her breasts against his body, her hands scratching his back, her tongue inside his mouth.

It was crazy.

He was coming to an end.

"Fuck! Here I came!"

Percy came inside her. Clarisse scratched his back in ecstasy.

He liked the feeling. The water made things calmer. He looked up, breathed in as the shower water fell on his face.

His cock left her pussy. Fresh semen dripped from the penis and vagina. Dripping much semen as their lust for each other cooled down.

What was left of the sex the water was cleaning, and the evidence of the fucking they had went down the drain.

Percy got out of the box, leaving Clarisse inside, panting with pleasure.

Percy took a towel and began to dry himself.

"Fuck… that was fucking awesome" Clarisse said.

Percy smiled.

\- I always excel myself. You were a fucking horny giant athlete girl too. Chris doesn't give much in the bed. Right?"

"He sometimes try" she said. "But you are more intense. More sensual. Must be by genes, isn't it, Bojack Horseman?"

Percy put on his underwear.

"Say something embarrassing and it becomes bullying gossip."

"I can't avoid it. Daughter of Ares, remember?"

Percy put on his shorts. She was going to get his shirt, but she remembered that Clarisse destroyed it, just as Percy destroyed her clothes.

Glancing sideways, he realized she came in pants and bra, but no camp shirt.

He then heard the sound of lunch time, looked at the bathroom door, and said:

"Lunch time."

Percy caught her eye, and she was rightly apprehensive.

Now, many demigods would be out there, and she was shirtless.

Unlike Percy, she couldn't get out there shirtless. That camp was not nude-type place.

Percy smiled.

"I am going to eat. Now you stand there while I have a brother of yours pick up clothes."

Clarisse stayed inside boxing, still naked.

"So I need to wait?"

Percy turned to her. Clarisse saw his body and felt her sexual desire increasing again.

Curse him and his six-packs, she thought, angruly.

Percy looked at her and said:

"Yes."

Clarisse felt what he wanted to do.

"You fucking crap!" she laughed. "Good plan, Bojack."

"I learned from the best. See you later, pervert."

Percy came out of the bathroom, happy to think of leaving Clarisse La Rue in there without being able to leave. And if she wanted revenge, Percy was horny to think about how she was going to do that.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Locker Room

Chapter 6: In the Locker Room

(Rachel got a message from Percy to meet him in the locker room, where he wanted to have sex with her)

…

Percy saw Rachel's school building in front of him.

The place was a building like many others he had ever seen. Unlike that one was a school. Another difference was that this school was exclusively for women only.

Getting to Connecticut with Blackjack was easy. He promised a week's supply of donuts if he did that. His black pegasus gladly accepted, and asked why.

Percy said it had to do with Rachel, but didn't tell the whole truth. Blackjack thought it was an important prophecy, and Percy pretended it was.

The flight did not take as long as expected. The two landed on an empty street, with Percy telling him to meet him there within three hours.

Blackjack accepted, and flew away.

Then Percy spotted the school asking several people, and they all said the location, following the trail to the building in no time.

Now he could finalize his plan.

Fuck Rachel.

When she said she was at school, a horny idea crossed his mind. He wanted sex with her, since they had sex in his apartment, Percy wanted to fuck that Oracle again. But opportunities never happened.

Yet. Both away from Camp (even more from Annabeth), and Percy stiffened at that train of thought.

Using his demigod skills, he jumped over the wall, dodged security (demigod skills always came in handy at these times) and went inside, looking for Rachel.

Luckily, Percy found no one in the hallways.

As he passed the gymnasium, he saw Rachel with her class in gym class. She wore short shorts, a white shirt, and her long red hair loose.

It made Percy get to the point of sex. He liked her clothes, and wanted to take them off and bury his cock inside her vagina.

Now his plan could begin.

He picked up his cell phone and contacted Rachel with messages.

…

Rachel opened the locker room door, confused by why Percy wanted to talk to her.

She was wearing her gym uniform - short blue shorts, light white shirt and white sneakers.

The place was like any locker room - lockers, bathrooms in the back, all white with tiles and light.

Why did Percy wanted to meet her there? She did not know. She didn't even know if he was in there, but after all she saw and passed that summer, she decided not doubt anything else.

Rachel came in to look for him because his invitation said he was waiting for her there. Her cell phone showed his message:

Come in the locker room and you'll have a surprise from me.

After a few steps, she heard someone close the door behind her.

It was Percy. And Rachel was surprised by him.

He had his camp clothes on, and he had a little smile on his face.

Rachel liked that. With Percy busy at camp, they couldn't meet ... until now.

Rachel looked at him.

"Hey there, son of Poseidon."

"Hello, Oracle" Percy said. "I missed you so much."

"Me too..." she said, slowly realizing the reason he wanted to meet her. "So you called me here because? And how did you get here?" Those questions were all rhetorical.

Percy chuckled.

"You don't have to be an Oracle to know that."

He was right. Rachel knew why.

Sex.

Percy brought his face close to hers and began to kiss her.

She liked his boldness, but soon pushed him away.

"We can't do it here" she said. "I'm in class now… there are people out there…"

"I can't help it" Percy said, his voice full of desire. "Since you seduced me at home ... I can't contain myself."

Rachel remembered that.

She, knowing that Percy and Annabeth had sex, was attracted to Percy like never before. It aroused a lust in her for him. So strong that even masturbating was no good, she needed to have sex with him. Then, thinking of a surprise, she waited for Percy in his room and seduced him right there, and they had sex all afternoon until his mother arrived.

Percy helped her out of the building by the fire escape.

And since then, she wanted sex again.

And now, she was on point.

Percy then began to lick her neck. Rachel tried not to moan loudly, but it was hard.

As he licked, Percy took her breasts by her shirt. She moaned as she felt his strong hands clench her breasts. She bit a lip by pleasure. That pervert really knew what he was doing.

She then looked at the door, seeing if anyone was going in.

…

Erica asked where Rachel was, and neither Julia, Thais and Duda knew.

Everyone was waiting in the gym, all in gym clothes for class. Some climbed ropes and others ran while they rested.

Rachel was gone, and none knew where she went.

Julia looked around. Rachel was nowhere to be found in that gym.

"She probably must be doing something important" Julia said at last.

…

Percy took off his shirt at the same time as Rachel.

She saw his defined muscles. He saw her beautiful breasts covered by her bra.

She licked her lips and opened her bra when Percy grabbed her ass with a kiss on her mouth. They both moaned, their tongues curling together.

Rachel was at a point of no return now. She wanted to go all the way, wanted that pervert demigod's cock to penetrate her pussy until she came.

She was crazy horny now.

Percy, as he unzipped his pants, turned Rachel, lowered her shorts along with her panties, seeing her bare butt free, he didn't hold back.

Rising, he penetrated everything inside her. In the ass.

She widened her eyes at that.

Rachel loved getting Percy's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. She loved when he thrust his cock hard inside her ass.

Percy was slamming into her ass now. His pants were on his knees, his shirt was on his shoulder, and he was obviously trusting hard.

Rachel had her shirt in her hand, wrinkled with the force of her pleasure, her bra was slung over her wrist, her shorts were on her knees, and her butt was welcoming his cock with full horny pleasure.

They were both enjoying this sexual ecstasy. It had been a long time since they had sex. And the longing turned into sex was like resting after a long busy day.

She wanted to make up for lost time with him at any cost. Even risking herself that way. In the locker room of that school at class time.

Anyone can enter there, and that suspicion aroused her even more.

Suddenly they both heard laughter coming from outside the dorr, approaching fast.

Percy stopped getting in and went to the corner of the door. She missed that member in her, slowly breathing as she watched that hot pervert at the door.

"People!" he whispered.

Rachel packed her shorts, just as Percy packed his pants.

But instead of leaving, she went deeper inside.

"What the…?" he hissed.

There was no way out. The only door was unavailable. Using his stealth was not a option now.

With no way out, he followed Rachel down that short corridor, with open toilets cabins around, and saw Rachel entering the last one.

Percy saw that the girls were getting closer as one opened the door, and, with no way out, he entered the same spot as her before any of them spotted him there.

Inside, she hugged Percy and kissed him, running her hands over his body.

Percy felt a strange good feeling about that. How she was still on in a situation like that. He doesn't know, but he was enjoying that.

Soon the voices were in the room with them.

"Rachel? You are here?"

Rachel started, then leaned against Percy. Completely quiet.

They both looked past the closed door, like they can see through solid objects.

"Rachel, are you here? The teacher wants to talk to you."

"Damn it!" Whispered Rachel. "They can't see me here!"

"They won't if you don't make a scene! Calm down!" said Percy.

To keep herself quiet, she kissed him.

…

Julia waited for sound. Nothing.

"OK, she's not here, come in."

Soon, who she was talking to entered. Her friends Thais and Duda.

There were three girls in the locker room now..

They all locked the door and went to the toilets.

…

Rachel didn't stop kissing him, not even with people close by.

She couldn't. Percy was so fucking hot to handle.

She stopped, licking her own lips, and slung her shirt over his shoulder, over his camp shirt, and grabbed her bra and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her face.

Rachel licked his face, and began to lower herself slowly, licking his chest, his two nipples, his six pack until he played with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Percy heard the girls talking. There were three voices.

"... And after the party, he was, like, addicted to my body."

"Crazy bitch, you really are a fuck addict!"

"Addicted and wanted. There are about four horny boys wanting my wet cave again."

"Bullshit! There are about six teasing me! Those shirtless gym rats! Always good fuck."

Rachel unzipped Percy's pants. His hard cock jumped free again.

She, looking him in the eye, seeing Percy worried and excited at the same time, licked the head of his cock.

"Fuck, at the party yesterday, I was, like, all drunk" one of them said. "A German model pulled me into the bathroom and stuck his tongue in my mouth! Then he teased me, lifted my shirt and opened my bra! My twins came out ready to please, and he sucked like a newborn!"

Rachel was giving him a blowjob. Percy leaned against one wall, liking it. Besides what she was doing, hearing that girls talking about sex was even better.

Three girls out there, with only a wooden door hiding him and his hot friend blowjob him.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Someone touched that.

Percy looked at the door. Rachel didn't stop blowing him.

"There was a boy, my friend's brother, who I fucked in his room at her birthday party" said another girl. "And the mad boy came to me later. I saw him on the street with my boyfriend!"

"You cheated on your boyfriend?!" asked one of them, laughing.

Percy did that too. Still doing. He remembered Annabeth, his girlfriend. The sex was good, but he always wanted more. When she left, he felt more perverted and free than before.

And that he loved to do. For pure and simple pleasure of sex.

"I thought he was going to bust me up, but he just said he was a "school friend'". My boyfriend found it strange, but accepted and left. This boy called me privately to a alley and said "if you want to have a relationship with him, you have to fuck me as a payment".

"Did that crazy blackmailed you?" asked another.

Percy smiled. It happened to him once in his building, and it tasted better for sex. That happened last week.

"Yes. But it was good for me, because every time my bodybuilder is busy, I fuck another muscle jock. Everybody wins!"

Everybody laughed.

Percy felt his hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Rachel running her fingers over his chest, then went to his nipples and played with them.

Suddenly, all three started to walk outside the room.

After the knock of the entrance door, everything went silent.

Rachel stopped sucking his cock and stood up.

"Did you enjoy listening, pervert?" she teased.

Percy grinned at her, picked her up, grabbed her waist and kissed her.

He set her against the wall, her legs spread wide, seeing the toilet between her legs as he kissed her voraciously. She liked that way of kissing. Percy reached down and put a hand on her panties through her shorts.

"Still want, hotshot?"

"Dig deep with your mouth!"

Percy lowered her shorts and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was penetrating deep. He sucked like a popsicle. His hands cupped her breasts and he played with her nipples as he squeezed them.

She almost moaned. Almost.

He soon stood up, and penetrated his cock into her pussy.

Rachel hugged Percy as he penetrated inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Rachel stared at her perverted lover as he squeezed her ass in a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Percy kissed her, and Rachel felt her semen eruption coming.

"I'll come!"

"Comw with me! Go!"

Rachel waited for Percy to let her know when he was going to let the climax happen, but he didn't said.

She couldn't take it anymore. She let it all out. She felt her hot fluids dripping through the vagina.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. She stared at him and saw him smiling.

The hot boy waited for her to come for him to come inside her after.

Liking it, she took his head and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of her vagina, dripping into the toilet water.

…

Rachel returned to the gymnasium, now in normal clothes.

Julia, Thais and Duda all spoted her.

"Hi, friend" Julia said. "You disappeared. Where were you?"

"Out there" she lied. "Breathing a little. I wanted to rest at the gate."

Julia, Thais and Duda, now in normal clothes, went outside, with Rachel close behind.

"The teacher was after you" Julia said.

Rachel remembered that when she said it in the locker room. After all, Rachel heard Julia, Thais and Duda talking dirty stuff while Rachel herself was doing dirty with Percy.

"Got it. Where is she?"

"In the hallway" Duda said. "It wasn't serious, I just wanted to know where you was."

"Fine" she said. "I'll talk to her later. For now I want to eat."

They all agreed as they walked to the cafeteria.

Rachel smiled inside. She was thinking about their crazy adventures, and Rachel had more than them at Camp.

…

Percy was pleased.

Blackjack, flying with him across the skies, felt it from his boss.

"Happy boss?" He asked.

Percy nodded.

"Yes friend. I am very happy."

They both flew across the skies of Connecticut, aiming for the Camp Half-Blood at the speed of a jet.

Now he just wanted to see his girlfriend again, and maybe have sex with her somewhere crazy.

Percy slowly embraced his perverse side, and that made him even happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Date at Beach

Chapter 7: Dangerous Encounter

(Missing Annabeth from some time, Percy takes her on a beach date for a weekend, but someone seduces him as the date goes on)

…

As Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek in the photo, Ashlee watched them from the bedroom through the window.

She, who had had sex with Percy half an hour ago, watched as Percy led his girlfriend to the beach, holding her hand as they walked.

She was without a skirt, with fresh semen dripping form her legs, leaking from her vagina.

That hot guy fucked her fifteen minutes ago, and now he was with his girlfriend on the beach.

And to think that this sex started yesterday to today.

…

Yesterday, late in the morning, Percy and Annabeth arrived at the inn.

The beach was deserted, perfect.

Percy was in black shorts, a blue sleeveless shirt, with Annabeth behind him. She was wearing a wide white shirt, jeans shorts and sneakers. Her beach bikini was obviously spotted from the big armholes of her shirt.

They both wanted to spend this weekend away from everyone else.

Now, on vacation, they could enjoy a couple time there.

Away from any danger or trouble.

Percy parked Paul's car - which he got permission from Paul to drive - near the door, and the couple got in.

Inside, the inn was empty.

Percy rang a bell on the counter, and a black girl came in behind the counter.

She wore a white blouse, denim skirt, slippers, had long black hair in a black power. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Hi guys" she said. "Welcome to the beach. My name is Ashlee, and welcome to our inn."

Percy and Annabeth shook her hand, she then gave them their room key.

"Have a nice time" she said.

The couple went to their room.

Percy glanced at Ashlee, who winked discreetly at him.

Percy smiled at that, and kept following his girlfriend to the bedroom.

They both intended to spend the weekend there, and everything he wanted her too, and they were going to make it tasty all the time possible.

…

During Friday night, Percy and Annabeth were fucking the bed without shame. Their clothes were everywhere through the room, and Annabeth was loving it.

Since they agreed to go there, they had been having sex at his house, on his bed, feeling their horniness mixed with the fear of someone in the house catching them there.

It was addictive and delicious, and it gave a delicious climax.

After sex, while getting dressed, they arranged to go to the inn, and she accepted.

Through the following days, she was loving every chance of sex with Percy. He really knew how to fuck, and she felt every second with pleasure.

When they finally arranged the day, they left early in the morning.

Now, at present, Annabeth was seeing Percy lying underneath her, her muscular body was stretching in bed, and she was loving it even more when her boyfriend squeezed her breasts with his strong hands.

They moaned with pleasure until they came.

After sex, they slept, with Annabeth thinking about the crazy horny stuff they were going to do there.

She couldn't hardly wait.

…

The day started well.

Annabeth opened the balcony door, letting in the sunlight. She was wearing a black beach bikini, short black shorts and her hair was in a ponytail.

Just then Percy took a picture.

He was in beach underwear with his hard cock inside.

She smiled at him.

"With energy again?" she asked rhetorically.

Percy put his cell phone on the bed.

"Who knows? Want to see?"

Annabeth saw Percy take his hard cock out of his underwear. She, smiling with horny, approached him and kissed him, then licked his body until she reached his cock, which began to do a blowjob.

Percy moaned as his girlfriend's mouth engulfed his hard member again.

But when it was getting good, someone knocked on the door.

Annabeth stood up as Percy put on his beach trunks again.

She stepped back as Percy opened the door.

It was Ashlee, who had a paper in her hand.

"Good morning" she began. "I came to bring today's menu. Hope you enjoy the food."

Percy took the paper. She glanced at him.

"So, are you having fun?"

Almost going there, thought Annabeth, who said:

"Yeah. Let's go to the beach now."

"Enjoy it while it's empty" Ashlee said, laughing. "Have a good time."

Percy and Annabeth waved, and he closed the door.

After a moment of ruined horny, they both laughed slowly.

"Let's enjoy the beach" she said. "Maybe we get in the water together."

Percy smiled, and went to get his shirt.

Annabeth then looked at the landscape.

…

At the beach, Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand.

Annabeth, with loose blond hair and a black bikini, with a towel as a skirt and sunglasses, walked with her boyfriend, Percy, who was wearing beach trunks, a blue shirt, a dark cap and sunglasses.

The two stared at each other, walking along the beach, and walking to be a little away from the inn.

Both she and Percy took pictures, and asked some strangers to take pictures of them.

Holding hands, holding a board, kissing.

Others were selfies, with black and white filters and funny positions.

Then they began to move away from the group of people, heading for a collection of outlying rocks.

After all, they wanted to make a new sexual adventure.

Sex in the open air.

They have never been able to do something so crazy before. They tried to do it in a field in Camp Half-Blood, but the monsters arrived and they had to finish in his bedroom at Cabin 3.

Now, with free time and alone, they could try.

They walked to a collection of rocks, and the two continued on until they found a piece of beach surrounded by rocks.

Smiling at his girlfriend, who kissed him, Percy began to hug her as the sea bathed their feet.

At the same moment, they took off their clothes and threw them on the rocks, getting entirely naked.

Then Percy hugged Annabeth as she positioned his cock in her pussy.

Gradually, they began to have sex.

The waves made everything better. The water wets Percy's body, his muscles glistened with the water. She licked his body and kissed him with pleasure.

His head were underwater, but he didn't minded. He can breathe underwater, after all.

"Salty" she said.

"It's tasty. Your saliva makes everything better."

She was enthusiastic about it.

Then they swapped positions. She lay as Percy crawled on her body, propping herself up with her forearms.

He could stay that way for a long time. He worked a lot for that.

The sex went on well. They enjoyed, wetting with the sea. A wave gave Annabeth a bath, and Percy licked her breasts as she shamelessly plunged Percy's cock in her vagina.

Annabeth looked out to sea, and in the second fuck, when Percy said he was coming, she said:

"Wait for the sea!"

Percy looked out to sea.

"Okay!"

The sea was taking too long. The two, having sex like animals, were holding their climaxes to the fullest. Annabeth was biting her lips, trying to contain her pleasure.

Finally, when the wave came, wetting them both, they came.

The pleasure of unleashing their pleasure with the water wetting them both was incredible. Another sexual pleasure conquered.

After the sea receded, Percy and Annabeth were lying tired, full of pleasure.

The sex was good, and she wanted to have lunch now.

The two dressed and returned to the inn.

…

Ashlee kept thinking of Percy.

Since he came with his girlfriend yesterday, she kept watching him from afar.

That black hair. Those green eyes. Strong chin. Muscular body - even more sexy in swimwear - and voracious sexual appetite.

She remembered yesterday when she caught them having sex twice.

The first was on the beach, where they were both wet with seawater, riding on each other willingly. Ashlee stood behind a rock, watching Percy's back, drawn with muscles as the sea wets his whole body, making everything shiny.

She didn't hid the pleasure of seeing it, wanting to please herself.

She was in her bikini and beach panties, and she took off her panties and stuck two fingers in her own vagina, listening to the sea and the sexy sounds the couple made.

When they came, Ashlee watched them get up, kiss, dressing up, and leave.

After they were gone, she came in her own fingers. She stood there, relishing the memories of their sex.

And the other time was crazier, it was last night.

Her shift was over, and she was going down the hallways because she wanted to go back to stroll the beach.

Just as she passed Percy's room, she heard the sounds she liked to hear.

Sex. And the moans and bed creaking was good.

Curious, she opened the door ajar a little and saw what she wanted.

She saw them both naked having sex in bed. Ashlee saw his strong body stretched out on the bed, holding the legs of the bed while his blonde girlfriend, with her huge big tits, jumping over him. They were both trying to be discreet, but with so much bitching going on, it was hard.

Ashlee got wet when she saw that. She wanted to masturbate watching this, but heard her other shift coming in, and near the hallway.

Frustrated, she closed their door slowly and headed out to the beach… only to masturbate where they had sex earlier.

As she came, she lay in ecstasy in the sand, watching the moon shining in the sky.

A certainty crossed her mind.

She was going to have sex with Percy. Anyway necessary.

…

Ashlee was waiting for the right moment.

A little earlier, she heard Annabeth say she was going to the beach first, because she wanted to see the sun rising over the sea.

Percy said he was going after, because he wanted to get some more sleep.

With that, Ashlee - spying on both of them - decided to wait for her to leave, and try her luck with that "hot Adonis".

As she waited, she saw Annabeth coming out of the corner of her eye.

Quickly, she picked up her cell phone and pretended to be talking to someone as she passed.

Making sure she left, Ashlee went to their room, willing to fuck Percy.

…

Percy stood up, ready for another day.

He looked out the window and saw Annabeth walking through the sand, taking off her towel - Percy focused more on her butt he liked (and came last night) - and diving into the sea.

The sun was rising now and slowly.

Suddenly he heard someone entering in the room.

He turned and came across Ashlee. She was wearing jean shorts, a light blue shirt and bursting hair, like a giant black power on her head.

"Hi Percy" she said.

"Good morning" he said.

"I came to see if I needed anything" she said, closing the door and locking it.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you."

"Really? Not even sex your girlfriend didn't made today?"

Percy was surprised by that.

"What?"

"I've seen you fucking here and there like rabbits since you arrived" Ashlee said without shame. "I admit I liked to see a live porn movie here and there, but I was focused on you."

She stared at his chest, and Percy remembered that he was only wearing beach underwear.

"I… can't" he said. "I have a girlfriend."

\- UHUMMM… And he's hard because?

This whole conversation was exciting Percy. He was hard for that.

"Percy…" She approached him. "I know who's a honest boyfriend and who's a bed jumper" she got closer to his ear. "And you jumps a lot of beds beyond of your girlfriend's. Also… an athlete like you…" She ran a hand over his strong chest. "You must be a chic magnet."

Her hand reached to his hard penis.

"Then? Am I hot enough?"

Percy wanted to resist. He couldn't help hot girls on top of him. He had to resist for Annabeth.

"No?" she asked. "How about now?"

She took off her blue shirt, revealing two large, black breasts.

Percy stared at the dark breasts before him.

"No bra" he said.

"Yeah. It's very hot in here" she said. "I wanted to walk naked ... like now."

Ashlee lowered her shorts. Also without panties.

Percy watched that naked black girl there, wanting sex.

His cock was rebellious. His mind was rebelling.

Beaten by the horny, he said:

"Ten minutes."

Ashlee smiled.

"Everything that I want."

She walked over to Percy and kissed him slowly.

But he took control soon after. He grabbed her ass while her breasts were squeezed by the force of his hug. She felt strong muscles through her skin, and liked it.

She touched his erection and lowered his beach underwear. Percy let it slide to the floor and threw it away with one foot.

Ashlee kept playing as they staggered to the bed. Percy kissed her tongue like a savage until he pushed her to the bed.

"Then you will fuck me where you fucked your girlfriend…? You hot pervert!"

Percy smiled thinly, then jumped on her as he kissed her.

Without warning, he entered his cock in her vagina.

Ashlee was amazed at the size, addicted to the space it filled, and the rhythm began.

Percy began to move his waist as Ashlee moaned.

…

Annabeth stepped out of the water, seeing the sun now in the sky, glowing yellow.

She put her towel back on.

Percy must be coming, she thought, waiting.

…

Ashlee shoved Percy aside, then stood over him.

Percy, stretched out on the bed, watched Ashlee scratch his chest as she kissed him with her tongue. She rocked her pussy over his hard cock.

Percy smiled at the teasing. Ashlee stopped kissing him, and shoved his entire cock into her pussy.

Percy enjoyed feeling a wet pussy again.

…

Annabeth was waiting for Percy.

He said he was meeting her soon after sunrise, but that was taking quite a while now.

She looked across the open room window at the inn, seeing no movement.

She was getting tired of waiting.

"Hmm… what is he doing?" she wondered.

…

Percy was clutching Ashlee's ass hard.

She was bouncing on his cock hard. She wanted sex anyway anyway.

And Percy didn't resisted again. He was fucking a girl he barely knew for pure pleasure.

He needed to get it over with.

Fast.

…

Annabeth looked at her watch, seeing how much time had passed.

More than it should.

She stared at the window, wondering what Percy was doing.

…

"Don't stop doing that!" moaned Ashlee, taking Percy's strong hands on her breasts, squeezing them both as she jumped.

Percy was enjoying fucking a rush. Annabeth can arrive anytime, catch the cheating and break up with him.

He felt like in a mexican novella, where the man fucks a lover and the woman arrives at that moment, catching the two in the act.

It got him hornier somehow.

"Your boobs and ass are amazing!" groaned Percy. "They're fucking hot!"

Ashlee moaned, looking at him.

"Is my tongue better than your girlfriend?"

Percy smiled, stopped feeling her breasts, and lifted his torso.

He kissed her hard. Ashlee hugged her body.

"Better and wet, you pervert" he groaned.

Ashlee moaned more. He knew where every woman's weakness was, and found hers on her breasts.

"I'll come!" she moaned.

Percy lay down and squeezed her breasts tightly.

"Here I come!"

She jumped more often, and felt the eruption of climax coming hard.

She widened her eyes, feeling the spurt of semen he made. It was thick and good. She felt her pussy filling up with semen.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Percy took a satisfied breath.

Then she got off him and looked out the window.

"Hunk, the sun is out"she said, looking at him. "And your girlfriend is waiting."

Percy remembered Annabeth, then got up in a hurry.

Ashlee watched him put on his beach underwear, and before he left she approached him said in his ear:

"If you come alone, call me to keep you company."

Percy smiled, liking the idea, and ran to the beach.

…

Ashlee liked to think of Percy now.

Looking at him with his girlfriend, seeing how well they got along, made her wonder if they know how perverse the two are, or if they keep their lovers secret.

She knew Annabeth jumped the fence too. She smiled wondering what she was doing without her boyfriend.

Satisfied, she left the room.

…

"Thanks, buddy" Percy said, taking his cell phone back.

He saw the couple picture, his and Annabeth happy, with him kissing her cheek.

But, he also saw another detail there.

Ashlee, in his bedroom window.

It made him harden. Even with Annabeth at his side, he was horny to remember fucking his quick lover.

"Hard again?" asked Annabeth.

She took the phone from his hand.

"Also, I know why."

Percy thought she was talking about Ashlee, but she pointed to her own face.

"You're always horny about me, aren't you?"

In response, he kissed her with his tongue. Annabeth hugged his body as he kissed her.

"Now, babe, what are we going to do?"

Annabeth turned away from him a little.

"There's a tree nearby, over there" she pointed to an area on the edge of the beach where there was a forest. "Nobody goes there, and has a very hard wood" she said "hard" looking at his cock. "Want to test if it really is?"

Percy understood. He said:

"I want. Let's see if you have energy for me!"

She smiled, and ran toward the forest.

Horny, Percy ran after her too.


	8. Chapter 8: Aprodite's Best Daughter

Chapter 8: Aphrodite's Best Daughter

(After Percy received Silena during the booth inspection, she saw his Cabin completely messed up. Percy, not wanting the consequences, asked her for a price. And she chose sex as payment)

…

Percy was cleaning everything up in despair.

After all, the Cabins inspection was coming.

Percy had Tyson before to help him out. Long ago during last summer.

But Tyson was no longer with him, he was probably at the forges beneath the sea, which meant his completely messy room.

And since he arrived half a hour ago and spotted people talking about the Cabin inspection, he arrived in his own Cabin ten minutes ago, then he's been cleaning up in speed mode.

But that was a difficult task to solve.

There were scattered clothes, candy paper trash, actual candy, even bigger clothes (Tyson's) and, not to mention to him, a lot of condoms wrapped and scattered around the floor.

Since they've returned from the beach inn, Annabeth had more desire to have sex with him than before, so much that they had sex four times a day since they arrived.

A week after the visit.

And over there was Ashlee too ...

Percy shook his head. he was rambling for too long now.

Now he needed to clean everything there at once.

Percy managed to fold Tyson's clothes (was like folding a blanket) and put them in the dresser drawer. He got a little tired and saw that there were still his own clothes around.

As he bent to pick it up, the door opened, footsteps walked before him, and a female voice he knew well said:

"Caught in the act, huh?"

Looking up Percy saw Silena Beureguard, daughter of Aphrodite and current Head Counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin.

She was handling inspection... again.

That day she was with long silky brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, tanned Caucasian skin, sensual sculptural body, with a Camp Half Blood shirt like him, and blue jeans like him too. The only detail was that she wore sandals and he wore sneakers.

She looked around reproachfully. Her beautiful eyes scanned the whole place.

"Frankly, Percy... of all the dirty Cabins I've inspected..." she wrote on the clipboard with a pencil. Percy knew she hated dirty places. "This is the dirtiest, and look I saw the Ares Cabin just now. At least the troublemakers can be organized. You know what that means, don't you?"

Percy answered nothing. He knew. And imagined as he got up.

If his Cabin was last on inspection, he alone would have to wash the entire dinner dishes, and that Camp gained a lot of other demigods after the War. New campers... a lot of them.

His arms felt heavier now. He could feel his tiredness just thinking about the towers of dirty dishes he would have to wash.

He had to do something soon.

Percy took a deep breath, and said:

"Look, Silena, I..."

He stopped when he noticed her holding a used, tied up, condom. There was still semen inside.

"Damn, how long has this been here?" She asked, still looking at it.

Glaring at Percy, he couldn't lie.

"It was this morning…"

"Today?!" She was obviously surprised. "All this?"

"Well, not all of them... maybe three..." he said, nodding.

She threw it on the floor, but not disgusted. Her face looked surprised as she looked at the others scattered around.

"You didn't cleaned this in a week?"

"Actually, it's been four days."

She saw the condom count again. It was over ten or more.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah ... Well, me and Annabeth ... we have a very good relationship. Now about the inspection…"

She raised her hand to him, as if shooting a laser with her hand, and threw the clipboard on the bed above his.

"I have a deal to get rid of the heavy dishes."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And what I can do?"

"Sex!"

She said it without fear or surprise, she simply looked at him into his green eyes.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I see that you're an uncontrollable perverted horse" she said, staring at the used condoms. "And I must say, that's impressive."

"But… what about Charlie?"

She looked at him more closely, and caught his face in a kiss.

That kiss was wet, her tongue curled around his, she made sweet moans as she kissed him.

"He hasn't fucked me in days" she said, stopping the kiss and hugging him as she tightened her hold on him. "And I'm really wanting this… please…"

Percy felt hard with that. Silena Beureguard, Aphrodite's daughter, wanted sex with him.

That sensual and sexy model wanted sex with him now.

Just sex.

But he looked at the door. It was still morning, Tyson or Annabeth could appear at any moment. He doesn't know when they could appear.

Compounding himself from his rising boner, he said:

"Look, I'd love to have sex with you, but Annabeth or Tyson can come. Can we solve it any other way?"

In response, she took her own shirt off the camp and threw it on the floor.

Percy saw her huge breasts inside her black Victoria's Secret bra, like in those magazine models. Silena looked like one of them before him.

"Are you sure?" She dropped to the floor and took off her pants and sandals, revealing her black panties. She kicked her pants aside and walked over to him, kissing him again.

Percy surrendered with her tongue inside his mouth during the kiss. She really knew how to kiss. Probably for being Aphrodite's daughter or for fucking Charlie straight a lot.

She moaned as she kissed him. Percy didn't resist and grabbed her body in a hug, feeling her skin with his hand, and her big bubble ass.

Then she stopped kissing him and walked over to his bed.

Silena stayed in the position Percy liked - head on hand while the other touched her butt, like the pose of a magazine model.

"So, son of Poseidon? Do you want sex or not?"

Percy smiled at that. His horny won. He needed to fuck this hottie now.

Slowly, just to tease, Percy began to take off his orange shirt he was wearing.

Silena watched his strong physique slowly be discovered until the whole shirt came out of his body.

She liked her own mouth, watching his muscular body before her.

The Aprodite's girls were right. Percy was a hot hunk.

Percy tossed his shirt on the floor, then stripped off his pants and sneakers to his black underwear, and threw himself on the bed, lying on top of her.

Surrendered completely, he wanted sex now.

Silena kissed him voraciously as their faces touched.

Finally, she will have sex with him.

The two kissed with pleasure. She ran her hands down her bare back as he ran his hands over her belly, back, slowly going to her breasts.

Silena was happy, she was finally kissing Percy with a desire for sex.

Silena ran her hands over his body until she reached his underwear, where his cock appeared against the cloth of his underwear, wanting to come out and display his strength.

It was the same with her breasts. They were hard, with pointy nipples, and her desire was to take it off, free her huge breasts, wrap it around Percy's face, and kiss him harder.

Her hands touched his cock to his underwear, she liked to feel that familiar hardness. Charles was big, and Percy was almost as the same as his cock. Her pussy wet with anticipation as she felt it.

Percy smiled during the kiss. He then stood, breaking the kiss, kneeling on top of his new lover as she admired him lying herself down.

He then lowered his underwear, freeing his cock in front of her face.

Silena enjoyed seeing his hard member.

Percy then approached his cock to her mouth, who moved away to the bed pillow, leaning his head against the wall, and Percy approached his cock more and more.

Against the wall she licked her lips and took his cock with one hand, then swallowed and began to suck.

Percy, with his hands holding the bed, felt Silena blowjobing him, feeling her wet mouth wetting his entire cock.

Percy moaned - with the insides capable of holding the sound, not even concerned with description - as the blowjob took place, and, noticing where he was, felt a new surge of horniness.

It was his first lover sex in his Cabin. He knew he had sex with Annabeth there several times, the condoms there proved it for just recent fucks, but here he was, having sex with another girl there for sexual pleasure.

And thinking that she was outside, just a door away, made him wonder what she was going to do to him if she caught him like thar, and what he did to her in that room several times.

The sex was good, and getting into her without fear in that bed was even better.

Silena seemed to feel Percy's horny surge through his cock. She moaned more at that.

Percy kept moaning, enjoying making obscene sounds in his room. He felt like a porn actor about to make another movie now.

Suddenly he felt the eruption coming.

"I'll come!" groaned Percy.

Silena didn't stoppd her blowjob, and he understood what she wanted.

Without holding back, he came in her mouth fearlessly, moaning with relief at that.

Silena, with choking sounds, sucked it all. She won't let any drop out. She wiped his cock clean with pleasure.

She let his penis come out, and she said:

"Take off your underwear and lie down!" the command was full with horny in her voice, and he obeyed.

Percy moved besides her, and took off his underwear, throwing on top of the clothes he took off and lay down.

Silena got to her knees now, seeing her new lover naked underneath her, and slowly took off her bra, freeing those huge tits and tossing it on her clothes. Percy licked his lips smiling at the sight of those hot breasts exposed above him. He thought she was going to take off her panties, but she just put her aside, leaving her pussy in sight.

She then walked to her knees as he did before, and brought her pussy close to his face.

"Suck it all" she said.

"With pleasure" he moaned.

Then it began. He took her ass, feeling the cheeks of her ass as he stuck his tongue in her pussy.

She moaned, her hands holding the bunk supports where they were, mimicking Percy now.

As she felt his tongue pleasuring her pussy, she remembered Charles almost involuntarily.

She remembered him teasing her for sex in that arena when she missed sex for both of them. It was animal when she allowed herself to be dominated by her horny boyfriend and fucked him on the arena floor.

And the next day, she let Charles seduce her for sex in the middle of the woods, at open road.

It was fucking crazy, and it made her into sex like never before. She liked the danger of fucking in a public place.

Like now, she and Percy were fucking in Cabin 3, where anyone, even Annabeth could get there and catch them both having sex.

Imagining something like that made Silena want to blow her ecstasy at his face.

"Lover, I'll come" she moaned.

"Go deep!" groaned Percy, and licking her vagina again. "Give me everything, hot model!"

Silena liked it, and let loose everything.

Percy enjoyed getting those hot fluids in his face. Silena breathed a sigh of relief.

She then felt Percy coming out of her and hugged her body form behind her back. She felt his hard cock against her ass, so he took her face carefully and kissed her.

Silena caught his head from behind, ruffling his hair as Percy patted her breasts with both hands.

Then he positioned himself in front of her and kissed her again.

Silena hugged Percy on her, grabbing him by the black hair as he felt her breasts.

They both moaned as her hand caught his cock.

"I want him inside me now" she said.

Percy caught her wrists, laying her on the bed with one hand while the other pointed his cock into her pussy. Percy saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

"Do you want it?"

"Give me everything, you hot pervert."

Percy, with a little smile, stuffed it all in.

Silena screamed with pleasure. Loving to receive your penis again.

Thanks to the walls, no one listened.

Percy felt really proud to coming up with this upgrade to his Cabin. Poseidon be proud.

Percy started the pace slowly until it had speed to be hard.

Silena tried to grab him, but Percy was strong. She tried to break free, but he held his grip against it.

"Not yet, bitch" he said.

Silena was going to say something, but Percy kissed her.

The kiss was moist and good. Silena was enjoying this. Percy was enjoying penetrating her endlessly.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

He came inside her.

Silena moaned at that, and she came later.

Fresh semen dripped from her vagina. Percy released her, and Silena hugged him.

"You… sexy… pervert..." she said between breaths. "I wanted to come along."

"I got too excited" he said.

"Boy taken." She said as she took his wrists and laid him on the bed, like he done with her. Silena saw his muscles drawing his body, and moistened her lips. "Now you get stuck. I take rhythm now."

She kissed him as she massaged his erection.

"Ready for wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot girl like you, always."

"Even in bed where you fuck Annabeth?" She teased, touching the head of his cock slowly. "Still want it?"

Percy gave a dirty smile.

"As you wish, delicious."

Silena smiled suggestively, so she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrating her pussy.

Without modesty or fear, Silena sat upon him, and penetrated his cock inside her.

Percy widened his eyes in surprise, feeling his cock being engulfed by her wet pussy.

Silena wasted no time. She began to jump willingly.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to the side, seeing that horny model hopping on him, her hands against his strong chest.

Silena wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and puts his hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, clasping his hands on her breasts, and he clenching with her.

Silena let go. Percy kept squeezing.

She then ran her hands over his six-packed belly, touching his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"Silena… This is fucking good… Tyson… Annabeth… may come… we need to get out…"

Silena liked the feeling of being caught. Imagining someone getting in there energized her even more.

"If you want to..." she moaned. "Make me come… I want a male jet inside… and I want it soon."

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hot girl wanted.

"Want a jet?" Silena jumped more, Percy felt coming. "So take it!"

Suddenly his cock ejaculated, giving that pervert model what she wanted.

Silena moaned, her tongue sticking out as his cock released fresh semen inside. Her ecstasy was so strong she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She fumbled over him, feeling the sexual fire extinguish, giving room for completed pleasure.

"You fucking pervert" she moaned, smiling. "Best fuck I've had today."

"With a hot girl like you, I always do my best."

Silena went nose to nose with him.

"And you always try hard with your girls?"

"For you it's special."

The two kissed again.

…

Silena put on her clothes, seeing Percy lying on the bed, still naked.

She took her clipboard and wrote something.

"So, I passed?" he asked, smiling.

Silena finished writing and turned to him.

"Yes. You passed, no dishes for you." He smiled, and Silena continued, "But you'll have to do something for me."

Percy looked at her, curious.

"Where and when I want, you will fuck me again. Otherwise you will stop in the kitchen doing dishes for a week."

Percy stood up, facing his hot lover staring at him with a small smile.

"So sex with you or dirty plate buildings?"

Silena said yes with her head.

"Damn… hard choice… what to choose…?" He got up and walked over to her and kissed her slowly. "See you next time, hot model."

Silena grabbed his face and kissed him again, then went to the door and left.

Percy then got dressed, and the moment he finished being dressed, Annabeth appeared, her face asking for urgent sex.

Percy felt hardening again. Annabeth closed the door and said:

"We have time now that Silena is gone. You want it?"

Percy responded by taking off his shirt. Annabeth then ran to him and hugged him.

They both fell into bed, kissing wildly. Ready for sex again.

Round two begin!


	9. Chapter 9: Sexual Rematch

Chapter 9: Sexual Rematch

(Percy was preparing to have sex with Annabeth, but Clarisse blackmails him with a video of them having sex, wanting more sex as payment. Percy, without choice, accepted her terms and had sex at Ares Cabin)

…

Clarisse kept looking at the photos of Percy.

Recently, she took Annabeth's phone and sent pictures of both of them to her own phone, then deleted the sendings and left them where she found them - Annabeth really needed to better watch her phone, in her opinion.

In it, she saw a picture of Percy with Annabeth, his girlfriend, hugging in cold clothes on the high hill.

Probably a date.

She remembered that vision, she saw them both in the distance, wearing these same clothes once. As she sneakily approached, she heard Percy promise a surprise for their "thee months anniversary".

Clarisse smiled at that.

"Ah, you sexy pervert… if she knew what you did to me," she said. I was alone in Ares' Cabin, so she was free to say obscene things. "And what you made me do."

She remembered that training session with him. They both started tearing each other's clothes off and ended up having sex in the bathroom, and Percy left her there, naked, for almost two hours until her half-brother arrived with dried clothes, saying Percy warned her five minutes ago.

And to make Clarisse angrier, dinner that night had pork and baicon. Her favorite.

It made her want to take revenge for what Percy did, then she planned to find some rotten of him. And she already knew how she was going to do that.

Bust him having sex with a girl.

Clarisse was tought, but she wasn't stupid.

She knows Percy sleeps around. She just needed to wait to a opportunity to happen to act.

The other day, she had seen her friend, Silena, going to Poseidon's Cabin to do her inspection. The Cabin of Ares barely had to wash the giant piles of dishes.

But, realizing that Silena was taking too long with the inspection - after all, only one person lived there most of the time - she decided to investigate.

And looking out the window she saw something good.

She found both teens fucking in his bed. Silena was naked, sitting on his dick, and jumped on and on.

Decided, she filmed the two fucking. Clarisse had to admit that Percy was really good at sex. And seeing the condoms used on the dirty floor, she knew what Annabeth did in her spare time.

The video took about ten minutes until they both came, Silena getting dressed, leaving, then Annabeth showing up, Percy taking off his shirt, and the second round of sex going on.

Clarisse was surprised. But at the same time interested.

That horse - literally - was a full fledged pervert.

Leaving slowly, the moment Annabeth began a blowjob on Percy, she hid behind a tree and watched the video of Percy and Silena fucking on his bed.

Now, going back to the present, Clarisse was going to wait for the right moment to make Percy have sex with her at the worst possible time.

And that moment was coming soon.

…

It was Thursday.

There would be no training for Clarisse, and that meant the day would be good for her.

Her entire Cabin would be busy today, so the whole place would be empty.

Minutes after the Ares' demigods left, she pulled out her phone and found Percy through the message contacts.

Decided, she started typing.

…

Percy was messaging with his girlfriend.

****I can't wait to see what you planned for us.****

****It's amazing, love. Wait and see.****

****I will like it?****

Percy, smiling, looked at a pink lingerie, with bunny ears and chocolate syrup to eat on her body above his bed. All that was left was to make is to rent a motel room and the sex would roll loose all day.

He gotten hard by think of this.

****Yes, you will. I guarantee.****

She sent naughty little smiley emojis. Percy liked it.

****And can I come now?****

Percy was going to type something, but he saw another message popping up.

It was from Clarisse. Ares's hot daughter he fucked at the bathroom. She had big breasts and an ass, all she had to do was be a TV show model or dancer, not to mention a cage fighter or gym teacher.

**Speak up, ****horseman****.** She typed.

Percy saw it appearing above Annabeth's contact.

\- What she want? - Percy asked to himself.

Listening to outside, he listened to rain coming up. Zeus must be pissed that afternoon.

Then, another message from Clarisse appeared.

**C'mon, porn actor! I know you're reading this!**

Percy then typed to Annabeth:

**Wait a minute, honey. I have to talk to Tyson.** He lied.

Annabeth understood it, and Percy saw Clarisse's profile entirely now.

**Speak up! What does the hot fighter want?**

**I'm alone in my cabin. Alone and with fire. Can the sea hunk come to put out my fire?**

Percy started to get horny about it. His cock stiffens a little.

**I can't, pervert. My girlfriend and I have a month birthday. I intend to give her my most love possible.**

**Ah, understood. You two will fuck! Where?**

Percy had to admit. That insane fighter knew him better than he thought.

**In a motel far away from here. We, sex addicts, covered in chocolate, fucking like in a porn movie. Is it good for you?**

Clarisse sent dirty-faced emojis. Just like Annabeth always.

**Sex addictis of every level, huh. After what? Get covered in cake?**

Percy smiled at that. It wasn't a bad idea…

**Who knows… So, I'll hang up. I have something to do.**

Suddenly she sent something he didn't expected:

**You will do something before.**

**?** That's what he sent.

**Come to my cabin and put out my fire. NOW!**

Percy was going to deny it, but she sent a video.

Percy saw it and was shocked.

In his phone screen, he saw himself having sex with Silena on the bed he was sitting on now. They were both fucking hard that day. That was two days ago.

**Come on. Or your girlfriend will have a sexually hot surprise. You and Silena fucking your brains out! HAHA!**

**This is blackmail! **He protested.

**Consider it revenge for what you did to me. Remember?**

Percy remembered what he had done to her.

He fucked Clarisse in the bathroom after being interrupted at the arena. Then he left and let her waiting inside for two whole hours, skipping the entire dinner, then letting her know that Clarisse showered without clothes for Sherman, a half-brother of hres, who went to deliver her new clothes.

Now Clarisse was taking revenge, like a blackmailer… and it made him rock hard.

Percy felt strangely in the mood for sex now. He'd never been blackmailed before, and this blackmail fetish had dominated his boner this way now.

Like in those porn movies, where a man having a affair is blackmailed into having sex with another woman to keep it secret. Percy somewhat enjoyed this type of porn.

Feeling compelled by his own desires, he typed:

**I will. Wait a minute… you fucking bitch!**

**I'm waiting, loose fuck horse!**

Percy went back to Annabeth, and had to think of a plan to distract her.

She couldn't suspect he was fucking that fight freak. If she were at Camp, she would suspect and bust them in the act. And he has seen many Mexican soap operas and telenovellas to realize that suspicion gets caught at any moment.

Suddenly having an idea, he typed:

**Hot blonde, go to the mall and have a surprise!**

Annabeth kept typing for a while.

**Mall? And what's up there… sex in the bathroom?**

Percy smiled at that. It could be for another time.

**It is surprise. Go there and let me know you're here. Go to the mall at… Manhattan. The biggest one!**

Annabeth agreed, then her contact discontected.

With that out of the way, he left his Cabin and was on his way to Clarisse's Cabin, willing to give what that bitch fighter wanted.

He soon ran to Clarisse's cabin in the middle of the rain.

…

Clarisse saw Percy hurrying over, soaked with rain. He was wearing jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, gel hair, and an angry expression.

Clarisse smiled at that. He was acting the way she was acting that night.

"Come in" she said.

Percy walked through the door and entered.

Inside he said:

"I got time. My girlfriend went to town." He turned to Clarisse, who was smiling. "Having fun, pervert?"

"I'm going to have fun" she said, her hands on his chest, touching his wet shirt. "Are you angry?"

"I am. But I found you bold for that."

"Thank you" she winked. "If you want to end your anger, there's a big ass wanting punishment. I was a bad girl, I deserve to be punished." She said, slyly.

Horny mixed with the anger of angering his girlfriend that day, he cupped her breasts with his hands her shirt with a strong grip.

Clarisse moaned with pleasure at the force.

"Lie down now!" Percy said in an ordening tone, pointing to one of the nearby bunks.

Clarisse, smiling, obeyed.

She went to her bed, but Percy soon said:

"Go to another bed!" Clarisse looked at him with curiosity. "I want to fuck you in another bed!"

Clarisse was horny now, she then started walking, with Percy close behind her.

"Faster! You bitch!" he said.

They walked down the hallway to Sherman's bed, with Clarisse saying:

"You got sexy while your anger."

Percy smirked, and stopped her by the arm.

"Take off your clothes!"

She obeyed. She took off her sleeveless shirt and denim shorts, getting her red bikini and panties. Her slim, hot body was on display for him. Her huge breasts and big ass were free of clothes.

She was going to take it off, but Percy stopped her by saying:

"Don't take it off! I want to fuck you like this."

Clarisse was loving Percy's dominating side. She saw Fifty Shades of Gray once, and she was enjoying seeing Percy as Christian Gray now.

She faced him.

"Lie in bed!" He demanded.

Clarisse obeyed and leaned on the bed, watching Percy take off his shirt and tossing on the floor. That sexy, muscular body was visible, and she got wet with it.

He approached her face and took her chin, kissing her voratiously.

They both moaned with pleasure. She tried to touch his body, but he stopped her bu grabbing her wrists.

"Not yet" he said. "Want me to penetrate you?"

"Yes."

"I didn't listened you!"

"YES!" she moaned loudly. "I want your big dick in my ass? NOW! FUCK ME HARD!"

Percy grabbed her ass, touching everywhere. He then set her panties aside, unzipped his jeans with another hand and pulled his cock out of his blue underwear.

He kept teasing her like that. He rubbed his cock across her butt, and Clarisse moaned expectantly.

"Here it goes! Fuck me now! Bury it in me!"

Percy opened her ass and penetrated her ass without a warning.

Clarisse stared at the ceiling, moaning with pleasure by Percy's thrusting cock.

Percy then began the rhythm Clarisse liked. He was more aggressive today, and she liked it. He moaned as he penetrated, and she kneaded the blankets with pleasure.

"You bitch!" he moaned. "My girlfriend is waiting for me and I'm here fucking you!"

"Like you don't like it!" she teased. "I know you're a sex-addicted-man-whore! Whenever you call me, I wait for you to get your pole in me!"

"Blackmailer! Threatening me with that video!"

"You started it!" she moaned, feeling Percy lowering her bra, freeing her breasts. She let her tongue out. "You let me in that bathroom! I was trapped there because of you!"

"I know I did shit" he moaned. "But I thought you didn't take that seriously!"

Clarisse smiled at him.

"I know… But I thought about it… and I decided to blackmail you to have sex with me now!" She looked at him. "Don't tell me you hated it."

Percy, still getting in, wanted to say yes. But failed.

His body was boiling horny hot now. He had that savage fighter bitch in control now, slipping into her ass without rest or cal. And admitted:

"I loved it! I'm loving it! I'm loving to fuck you!"

Clarisse lifted her head, and Percy took her by her hair.

"But I have a girlfriend. And I need to fuck you fast before she arrives!"

Clarisse just moaned, feeling that demigod's strength in her hair and ass. Percy put an arm around her waist, making her raise up, leaning her back against Percy's chest, catching his hair with her hands.

Percy began to lick her ear, and she turned her face, kissing him savagely.

Their tongues fought for space. Saliva spread through their mouths. Percy was feeling her breasts with his free hand while another was scratching her head.

Then he stopped meddling and lay on her bed.

"Come on! I want you to suck me! And I suck your pussy!"

Clarisse obeyed the orders of that hot pervert. She climbed on top of him and began to suck while her pussy was above his head.

Percy took her waist and began to lick her pussy. The blowjob got more intense with it.

They were sucking each other, not caring how long it took.

Suddenly Percy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. She found it in his pocket and took it, looking naughty at the screen.

"Your girlfriend" she moaned. "Want me to send a message?"

Percy took the phone from her hand and said:

"Quiet!"

Clarisse ran a finger over her own lips, then sucked his cock again.

Percy answered.

"My love, I arrived at the mall. Where are you?" Annabeth asked. Urban sounds at the background.

He found himself in that Cabin, with that hot bitch on top of him doing a blowjob.

"I'm at Camp."

"What?!" Percy got scared by her sudden scream. "Why did I come here?" Percy felt the anger in her voice. "I had to get to the mall running in this rain! I'm all soaked!"

"It's for the surprise. Trust me. Come back and you will have a nice and nice surprise" he said "hot" with emphasis.

"It's good to have something good. Bye!"

She hung up before he said "I love you". He looked at Clarisse and tossed the phone aside.

"Angry, isn't she?" Clarisse joked. "I heard everything ... I liked her even more now."

"She is. But with a better ass than yours! Not to mention her big tits!"

Clarisse faked looking sad, then smiled.

"Butt you're sucking. Breasts you're grabbing. And a body that you fucked in the bathroom!"

Percy licked her pussy more often.

"Now stick my dick in your ass. I'll fuck you so hard you won't even sit down after!"

Clarisse rose and positioned herself in front of him, breasts before him, and started to sit down.

"I can't wait."

She sat on his cock, feeling that hard member penetrating her ass entirely.

Percy, impatient with her delay, lifted his pelvis up. Clarisse shouted in surprise by his cock rushing inside her.

Soon, Percy began the pace they liked. Clarisse moaned with each shag. Their bodies beating each other with every thrust. Clarisse gripped the bed, crumpling everything she took with the force of her pleasure.

Force and will.

Percy took her breasts and began to suck them. Clarisse began to scratch his head, as he did to her.

Clarisse hugged Percy, who began to squeeze her ass.

The sex was fucking good. It was different taste from the sex they had at the arena. It was aggressive now. Percy was pissed at being compelled to fuck her now, and she was enjoying seeing him vent his rage by fucking her ass over and over.

Clarisse willingly pushed Percy onto the bed, seeing that drawn chest stretched out on the bed, and began to kiss him hard.

Percy ran his hands behind her back, and took off her bra.

Clarisse took the loose bra and threw it to the floor, then ran her hands over his muscles. Percy took her big breasts and squeezed hard.

"I'm almost coming" she said, breaking the kiss.

"I'm almost there" he said. "Annabeth is coming back!"

"Then come, and do better with her!"

Percy smiled with pleasure. Thinking of Annabeth while fucking Clarisse gave him a good mix.

"Almost there!"

Clarisse kissed Percy as she jumped his cock.

More fucking, and the climax came.

Percy and Clarisse liked that feeling. His semen penetrated her ass, and she liked it, staring at the ceiling with her tongue sticking out as she moaned shamelessly.

Fresh semen dripped onto the bed, dripping slowly.

Clarisse stood up, full with pleasure.

Percy lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"That… was… fucking… great" he said, breathing.

Clarisse took her bra and put it back on.

"I liked it too." She fixed her hair. "Now we're even, sexy horse. You can go back to your girlfriend. I won't tell her anything."

Percy stood up, zipping his pants.

"I must admit that was… deliciously sexy." He smiled, taking his shirt. "I think I'll blackmail you another day too."

Clarisse looked at him, smiling.

"Oh yeah, man-whore?" she asked. "When?"

Percy smiled at the teasing. He just hugged her, kissing as he took her ass again.

He broke the kiss, leaving Clarisse smiling with pleasure.

"Soon, you hot bitch. Coming soon."

He put on his shirt and hurried back to his Cabin. He had a girlfriend to calm down now.

…

Annabeth knocked on Percy's Cabin door fastly. It's still raining.

"Percy! Are you in there?"

Percy said yes, and Annabeth opened it.

Inside, Annabeth was surprised.

Percy was shirtless, in his underwear, with a box of chocolate in his hand.

"This way, my hot goddess." He pointed to his bed.

Annabeth stepped away from the door, and Percy locked the door after.

Inside, she saw blankets on top of some furniture, with a red light blighting weakly, the bed had red blankets plus chocolate boxes and motel music ringing from Percy's phone.

The entire place looked like a motel room.

"Surprise, hot girl" Percy said.

Annabeth looked around impressed.

"I even know what you planned something like that" she said, happier now. "How long can we fuck?"

"Until tomorrow night" he said, turning her to him. "I agreed with Tyson to stay in Atlantis a little longer and I spoke with my mother. I want my hot girlfriend moaning my name for hours."

Annabeth smiled at that.

"Are you willing to please me for that long?"

"You tell me" said Percy. "Sexy blonde!"

He took one of the chocolates, crumpled it, and passed it over his chest. Annabeth liked to see that.

"Do you like chocolate?" he teased, collecting some then licking it. "And you like a hot hunk with chocolate?"

In response, she stripped off her clothes, standing fully naked before her boyfriend, who was spreading chocolate on his body more and more.

"I do. And I like a man like you inside me!"

She hugged Percy, licking his body for more chocolate. Percy moaned, grabbing her face and licking with desire.

The two kissed more. She jumped on him and hugged him with her legs and arms.

Percy walked over to her bed and they began to kiss there.

That birthday was saved, and it was almost starting to get real good now.


	10. Chapter 10: Fun at Home

Chapter 10: Fun at Home

(Tired of always being interrupted at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth decided to fuck Percy at home, but with his parents and homework, Annabeth decided to spice things up by appearing by surprise, with Percy barely resisting)

…

Percy finished his homework.

His biology teacher, Nikki, was one of the most difficult in the school. Not only did her appearance distract him (he had an Achilles' heel with hot women), but her lessons were also complicated.

Even more than remembering every strange Greek name that monsters and gods had.

But after three hours of concentrating, it was finally over.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang with a call. He took it and saw Annabeth calling. She was beautiful in that blue shirt he gave her as a gift for three months of dating.

He answered:

"Hello, Wise Girl!"

"Hello, Seaweed Brain," she said. Percy loved hearing her sensual voice. He hadn't heard it in almost a week. "Missing me?"

"A lot," he said, smiling. "I miss your caresses, hugs, jokes, deadly training with sharp swords ... everything."

"Me too." She said, who giggled. "Missing all of it?"

Percy realized what she meant. He went to the door and saw that Sally (his mother) and Paul (his stepfather) watching TV in the living room, far away from him.

Percy closed the door and lay down on the bed.

"I miss your delicious voice moaning dirty words… I miss your delicious body against mine… jumping on my dick."

"I miss your cock," she said, in the sly, sensual voice she knew how to do. "I miss your cock in my mouth... between my big tits... inside my pussy..."

Percy got hard by this, increasing his lust with every word she said. Annabeth really knew how to seduce Percy.

He licked his lips, laughing.

"My sexy blonde! I'm getting hungry."

"Come to Camp," she says. "I want to show you the beach again... like before."

"I remember before... and also that they almost caught us."

Percy remembered that instantly.

He and Annabeth thought about just seeing the coast and relaxing... but they ended up taking each other's clothes off, and Ananbeth was jumping on top of Percy, burying his cock in her vagina harder with each fuck.

The sex was fine. Percy wanted to flood her pussy with cum again. But Silena and Charles appeared hand by hand on the coast. Annabeth said she heard something and got off it.

Percy hated having his pleasure interrupted like that. They got up, hid behind some rocks and dressed up.

So, the couple left, pretending to walk, talked to Silena and Charles and left.

"That day was crazy," Annabeth admitted. "How about in my Cabin..."

"Almost busted too."

Percy remembered again.

He was after Annabeth, who was in doggystyle on the floor, in the middle of the bunks, naked and moaning. Percy was naked too, getting in without fear.

The pleasure was great, but it was interrupted when they heard Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, talking outside that the door was locked, and called someone to see it.

Annabeth was afraid. She stepped out of position and pulled Percy under a bed, with her picking up clothes on the floor and crouching down at another bunk.

When Percy went into hiding, with his groin losing desire, he saw two pairs of feet, from Malcolm and Priscila (another daughter of Athena, perhaps), walk over to one of the tables, grab something, and go away, saying that the whole Athena Cabin will be back in five minutes.

With that, Percy and Annabeth got dressed and Percy left.

"I see," said Annabeth. "How about the bath...?"

"Also!"

He just wanted good sex in the shower, but ended up trapped in a box, with Annabeth on his lap so they wouldn't see four feet in there, with Clarisse and another daughter of Ares arm wrestling in the bathroom, with an audience of girls around cheering them up.

"Okay! I get it, "said Annabeth, losing the seductive tone in her voice. "Sometimes I wish there weren't so many people!"

"Well, blame the gods for not knowing what a condom is," Percy said, drawing a few laughs from Annabeth. "So the way is..."

"Go over there and fuck you?" suggested Annabeth.

"I was going to tell us to go to a hotel."

"It also works... but fucking you in your bed... seems sexually good..."

"I would love too, but my parents, and my school life. I can't lock everything."

"I see..." she said. "So... as soon as you can."

"As soon as I can," Percy said. "Bye Love."

"Bye Love."

Percy hung up his phone.

…

Annabeth dropped her phone on the bed.

She was alone now in Athena's Cabin, and she wanted Percy to be there to warm her sheets with her.

It had been almost a week since the two had tried some sexual thyrsts to spice up their relationship, but they were always interrupted before either of them came.

She was frustrated. She wanted sex. To yesterday!

Seeing her phone, she went to the photo gallery, seeing pictures of a couple with her and Percy in the city, at the Camp, in fights against monsters.

Then he went to a secret gallery, which needed a password to access, and saw the really interesting things.

She and Percy, in various places, having sex.

And one of the pictures was in his bed, with Percy lying down, looking upside down, with Ananbeth on top of him, both smiling with the selfie.

I'm going to have sex with you, Percy, she thought. When you least expect it.

...

**(Four days later)**

Percy returned home, now empty.

Sally and Paul said last night that were gone at a restaurant, then going to the movies as a date, and that the house would be empty all day until night.

Percy promised not to destroy the house in yet another monster fight again (that lost harpy was difficult to deal with, and changing the destroyed sofas and TV took much longer).

Now Percy could enjoy his day without problems or complications. No homework, no problems to deal with.

Just him and himself.

Going to his room, he thought about taking a shower to relax.

...

From the elevator, Annabeth Chase came out, smiling.

Percy's parents left an hour ago, and Percy arrived ten minutes ago.

It was now or never.

Seeing the empty corridor and, from what Percy said, without cameras, Annabeth walked to the door of his apartment.

Knocking, she heard Percy saying:

"Wait a minute!"

Smiling, she took off her shirt from Camp, showing off her dark blue beach bra. She liked being shirtless there, with her belly and waist exposed like that.

Wrapping her shirt around her shoulders like a towel, she waited for her boyfriend to answer.

...

Percy, without a coat and about to take his shirt off, heard someone knock on the door.

Looking at the door, he said:

"Wait a minute!"

He tossed his coat on the bed and walked over there, thinking about who it might be.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find Annabeth standing there, shirtless, with her big tits covered in a blue bra, jeans and sneakers, smiling at him.

"How long, hot guy," she said, smiling.

"Annabeth!"

"I came to surprise you" she hugged him and kissed him. "Were you missing me?"

Percy, without trying to resist, hugged Annabeth, moaning as they kissed. She pushed him inside and closed the door behind them.

Kissing her, Percy feels her bare back with his hand, and played with the ends of the strings that tied her bra.

Feeling this, Annabeth moved away, staring at the bulge in his pants, wanting to leave it and be freed.

"I missed him too. And you? Missed them?" she throws her own shirt and felt her own breasts. They looked so soft they were so big.

Percy, licking his lips, almost drooling, nodded slowly, in a mesmerized gaze.

Annabeth smiled.

"I wanted to have sex with you," she admitted. "And now that we're alone..."

"Even at night!" Percy completed.

Annabeth smiled.

"So maybe two more round ... or three..."

Excited with the idea to get laid, Percy grabbed the edges of his shirt and took it off.

Annabeth, who always liked her boyfriend's strong physique, untied her bra, dropping it on the floor. Percy loved seeing her breasts showing in front of him again.

After looking at each other for a while, the two hugged and kissed again.

The couple enjoyed each other warmly, staggering around the room until Percy was against a wall.

Annabeth, smiling, licked his neck, then kissed him again, sinking her fingers into his long black hair.

"Do you want sex with me here?" she asked, smiling, feeling Percy squeezing her ass willingly.

"I want! I fucking want it!"

"I want your dick," she said, laughing.

The two then staggered down the hall, with Annabeth touching his muscular body to his pants, wanting to open it.

Percy felt the door to his room at the back, and opened it.

Annabeth pushed Percy inside, seeing his room around.

"I missed being here," she said, walking over to Percy.

"I missed something else," he said, grabbing her ass and pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth smiled.

"With desire, right?"

"A week without fucking you," he said, taking his face. "Who would waste time?"

The two kissed, and she managed to open his pants.

Percy smiled when he felt Annabeth's hand reaching for his hard cock from inside his underwear. He wanted to shove it all into her ass. He wanted to hear her moan his name without shame for hours.

Bending down, she licked his body, passing through his chest, six pack, until she started giving a nice blowjob.

Percy groaned at that. He liked her mouth, thought it was one of the best things she could do with it.

A fucking marvel.

Percy moaned "Annabeth! Hot bitch! Suck it all up! " while she sucked, looking at him from below. He loved her gray eyes, wishing for much more afterwards.

The blowjob continued, with her moaning choking as she sucked his cock.

Percy, standing, stared straight ahead at the open door, toward the main door.

Even though he knew his parents would arrive at night, he thought they would arrive at any moment now.

But Annabeth's blowjob blocked his common sense. He wanted his hot girlfriend to kill the sexual nostalgia they had accumulated.

And he felt that he would end her will now.

"Annabeth!" groaned Percy. "I'll come!"

"In my mouth," she said, massaging his cock with one hand. "I want it in my mouth! I want to taste your good milk now!"

Percy did not stop. He flooded her mouth with his semen soon after she blowd him more.

Annabeth sucked everything in, enjoying what she felt.

Percy groaned heartily, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock, and saw her taking the mouth of his cock, completely wet from her saliva. She got up and said:

"Take off your pants! Now!"

Percy took off his sneakers and pants at the same time as she.

When the two were naked, facing each other, Annabeth walked over to Percy's bed and sat facing him.

"My vagina missed you ... Come say hi?"

Percy licked his lips seductively, and walked over to her.

So he took her legs and pushed at him, making Annabeth lie on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, feeling his tongue in her vagina.

She kneaded the blankets willingly while Percy stuck his tongue in her vagina. She moaned, "Percy! Sexy as fuck! Suck my vagina! My hunky male!" while he watched her face beyond the breasts. It looked like a blond sun beyond the twin hills.

He spat and licked her vagina, which was wet by itself.

Absolute proof that Annabeth was really missing sex with him.

Percy continues his oral sex, sticking his whole tongue inside the vagina, feeling the taste and smell that his girlfriend had.

Smells that drove him crazy.

Annabeth took her own breasts, squeezing her own nipples while Percy had oral sex. She moaned with desire, not wanting to scream, but at the same time letting go of what she felt.

Percy felt himself readily hardening again, enjoying hearing her sexual moans.

Groaning, Percy sucked like a pro - he trained a lot with her to be that good (her and others…).

Remembering that, he remembered that Rachel once approached him there, and the two ended up having sex there. In that bed. All afternoon.

The thought made him suck harder, and Annabeth realized it. She threw her head back, moaning, looking out the window at the blue sky.

"Percy! Fuck!"

Soon, her vagina released the fluids on his face. Percy received everything in the face. He smiled, feeling that Annabeth was horny for more sex now.

Looking at Annabeth, she teased him with her middle finger to get closer. And Percy, ready for more, did as he was told.

He jumped on top of her, kissing and hugging her, while she pushed him on the bed, making him lie down, and positioned himself on doggystyle on top of him.

"Ready for wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot sexy like you? Always."

Annabeth smiled suggestively, then she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrate her vagina.

Without shame or fear, she sat down quickly on his penis.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his cock being enveloped by her wet pussy.

Annabeth wasted no time. She started jumping up and down in their sexual pace.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to his sides, watching that hot horny girl jumping on top of him, her hands against his chest.

Annabeth wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put her hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Annabeth let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

Sexy moans runs through the room.

She then ran her hands over his broken belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

When she left and got up, still jumping, Percy groaned:

"Annabeth… my parents are coming… they… we need to leave…"

"If you want..." she moaned. "Make me come... I want a male jet inside... and I want it now."

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

"Want a jet?" Annabeth jumped more, Percy felt coming. "Then take it!"

Suddenly, his cock ejaculated, giving that perverted sexy blonde model what she wanted.

Annabeth moaned, tongue sticking out, as his cock released. Her ecstasy was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks in his skin.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She lay down on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for completed pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. "Getting better day after day."

"With a hot girl like you, I always try."

You and more girls...

Annabeth went nose to nose with him.

"And you always struggle with your sexy girlfriend?"

"I'm always special for you."

The two kissed again.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang with a call. Percy, remembering that he threw his pants on the bed, took out his phone and answered it.

"Hi mom," he said. "Yes..." Percy listened while Annabeth played with his nipples, relaxed with sex. "Understand. OK. Love you. Up here."

Percy hung up.

"My parents are coming now."

The couple then got out of Percy's' bed and headed for the living room.

…

Annabeth got dressed while Percy, still shirtless, watched her pull down her shirt, hiding that little model's tummy that he thought was sexy.

"Let's fuck more later," she said, smiling. "I got addicted to your dick now."

"I got addicted to your pussy," he said.

Percy pulled her into a kiss.

"How about tomorrow, at school?" Annabeth looked at him confused. "When the class is over, maybe you will teach me something new?"

Annabeth understood, and she loved the plan. She walked over to him and kissed him with her tongue.

"Can't wait."

Percy watched Annabeth go past him to his room, where he jumped out the window and down the fire escape to the alley.

Percy went over there in time to see Annabeth disappearing into the night in the street.

Percy then tidied up his room, stretching the blanket and making sure that no drops of semen were there. He threw the shirt he took off. Then he turned on the TV and waited on the couch, pretending to see the newspaper.

On TV, a man in a suit spoke in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, his parents arrived. They entered

"Hi, son," said his parents at the same time.

"Hi, family," he said, standing up and hugging them both.

"Any news?" asked his mother.

"None," said Percy.

Before his mother walked to the fridge, she noticed something in his chest.

"Percy, why are you scratched?"

Percy looked down and saw the scratches Annabeth had made on him. To disguise, he said:

"A Hellhound attacked me in an alley. I was walking around the city and it attacked me."

"Dammit," said his step-father. "These myth animals are getting more wild. Wait, I'll get the septic."

Percy nodded and went back to the couch while his parents spread out around the house.

For them, he was thinking about the newspaper.

But he was thinking about the wild sex he had with Annabeth all afternoon toward half a hour ago until five minutes ago. She seduced him, took off his clothes, had sex with him and scratched him when he came on her.

It was wild, and he was thinking about mastering that model body of hers tomorrow at school.

Smiling just thinking about it.

Percy is really a lucky man.

...

**(To be continued in Sex Education at Goode High School)**


	11. Chapter 11: Temptations in Cabin 3

**Set after "****Sex Education at Goode High School****". Read that, if you will...**

...

Chapter 11: Temptations in Cabin 3

(After returning to his Cabin at Camp Half-Blood, Percy realized that Hecate's new daughter, Lou Ellen Blackstone, was at the Cabin, wanting sex with him, ensuring that no one would go there)

…

Percy was lost in thoughts, all sexual.

Those past two months had been one sexual adventure after another, and they didn't always involved his girlfriend.

Their first time in sex was in Paris, in a luxury suite, with a marble bathtub and a bed big enough to fit a car. And after that, her seductions and harassments started.

After Paris, Annabeth seduced him in his Cabin, then in a Capture the Flag game, when she put him against a tree, lowered his pants, and started giving him a blowjob, even with several demigods around.

It was incredible, rebellious... and very good.

But, his girlfriend was not the only one. Apparently, after her, some of his friends also wanted to have sex with him, and Percy willingly accepted. Not to mention his biology teacher.

Rachel was the first. She approached him at home, saying she saw him having sex with Annabeth, and that she couldn't resist and kissed him right there. Percy, surrendering to the biggest boner, kissed her back and took her to his room, where they had sex until Sally, his mother, arrived. Rachel snuck out and Percy dressed, pretending that nothing happened.

Another person was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter of Artemis. She saw him, hugged him, talked about their lives, and, during a walk in the forest, took him to a clearing, and kissed him willingly. Percy, even without understanding anything, started to have sex with her right there, with her saying that it was her first time, and that she wanted more soon.

After her, Clarisse attacked. She and Percy were training together, but the deadly sword fight turned into wild sex in the middle of the arena, with both of them naked, Percy on the floor and Clarisse jumping on his penis like there was no tomorrow. Luckily for them, Percy came and dressed just before her half-brother arrived, warning her of a problem. Clarisse threatened to kill him if he revealed it to anyone, and he promised to keep it a secret.

And, the lattest addition in Camp was with Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, on the beach of the Camp. She was there, in a thong bikini, saying that her boyfriend was going to have a photo shoot (and sex later), but at the last moment, he told her on his cell phone that he was not going, and that made her pissed. So she lost it to Percy to do that, and ended up with him getting into her while taking sexy and naughty pictures of her.

Not to mention some encounters with Annabeth back at Goode High School at the last week before winter break, and his biology teacher.

She was good in making biology too. Their sexual times was awesome too, and after she travelled away that morning, Percy returned to Camp.

And now, after all that, Percy was even enjoying it. I sometimes thought that Poseidon has something to do with it. Of course, Poseidon, the god of the seas and his father, by the way, slept with several people in the myths. He had so many children that the only competition was Zeus (obviously) and that continued until today, with him being the last one (at least for now).

And now, after the winter vacation has started, Percy has returned to Camp Half-Blood, intending to make the most of his time there.

…

Percy went back to his Cabin, still in a mess, as he remembered.

Percy loved his Cabin. It was like a second home for him. Just like the entire Camp.

He then decided to relax as he wanted, and took off his shirt right there. His body was sweaty from the trip, he then relaxed when he lay on the bed.

He warned his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, that he arrived as soon as Argo picked him up in Manhattan.

Knowing his girlfriend - after they had sex at his school last week twice - he knew she would be thirsty for sex again.

His cock started to harden at the thought. Imagining his hot girlfriend jumping on top of him made him crazy.

Seeing his pants, he saw his hard cock, wanting to penetrate Annabeth again.

I couldn't wait! He thought, happy.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Percy was startled by this. He looked at the door and stood up, thinking it was his girlfriend.

However, when opening, he came across a new girl.

It wasn't Silena with black hair. It wasn't Clarisse (she was shorter) and it wasn't Rachel (she was a little taller). The girl had long black hair, up to her waist. Beautiful green eyes, like Percy's. Her body was thin, but slim, even more so with the Camp shirt outlining her slim waist and breasts. Her black pants drew his legs well. She looked like a Gothic version of Annabeth with green lenses.

"Oh, hi. Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked.

"I am. And you are?"

The girl held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lou Ellen Blackstone, but you can call me Ellen. I'm new here at Camp."

"A new demigod. Nice" said Percy, smiling.

Ellen didn't look him in the eye now. Percy lowered his vision and realized.

He was shirtless. And she apparently liked what she was watching.

"Sorry, I'm going to get dressed," said Percy, entering in his Cabin.

When he picked up his shirt on the floor, he heard his door closing.

Looking back, he saw Ellen behind him. Inside the Cabin with him.

"Actually, I came here last week, when I heard about you and the war with the Titans all the time," she began.

Percy tried to get dressed, but Ellen grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"They told me about your deeds, and I confess that I thought you were a kind of superhero. Rachel and I talked about you, and she told me where you lived. I went there, and I saw something good."

Percy had questions to ask, but Ellen broke his concentration when she said:

"I saw you and a blonde girl having sex."

The word sex gave the effect of horny on him. His cock hardened again.

Ellen noticed.

"I haven't had sex in weeks, after I started looking for a safe place." She came over and touched Percy's chest. He kind of liked what she was doing. "And seeing you being a porn actor moved me in a way that made me miss sex. I really need it."

And kissed him willingly.

Percy tried to resist. Annabeth could arrive at any time. But his body, his lust, was rebelling.

The sensual black-haired girl was sticking her tongue inside his mouth. He was losing control.

Soon, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug.

The two kissed with desire there. Another girl that Percy kissed besides his girlfriend.

One more to the list.

Ellen ran her hands over Percy's back, feeling the curves of the muscles as he ran his hands over her back, feeling the bra under her orange shirt.

Ellen then started to push him to the bed. When Percy felt the bed on his heel, Ellen pushed him over there.

Percy was stretched out on the bed. Ellen enjoyed seeing his body like this.

Then, she snapped her fingers.

Percy didn't even thought about why she did it. He watched that sexy girl taking off her orange shirt.

Her thin belly, with her large breasts in the black bra, appeared. She threw it on the floor and unzipped her black pants, revealing a pair of black panties. She undressed and started crawling over Percy.

"I need a real man now," she said, licking her six pack, wide chest, neck to mouth. "Are you a man to me, son of Poseidon?"

"I am."

"I didn't hear you," she teased. "Speak louder."

Percy did not want anyone to hear, but his lust rebelled, with him speaking:

"I WANT A TASTY VAGINA TO FUCK NOW!"

"Wonderful! How nice to know that you are that kind of guy" she said, with her hand going to his pants, touching over his penis. "Who fucks anyone for pleasure. I love men like you."

She unbuttoned his pants, and took his cock inside his underwear.

Percy loved to feel her abrupt grip on his cock. He liked it so much that he moaned about it.

"Liked it?" she asked. "Then you'll love it."

She took his cock out of his underwear.

"Strip the pants."

Percy obeyed and took off his sneakers and pants, even his underwear.

When he was finished, Ellen pushed him over the bed, then sat down on top of him. Percy saw the vagina - wet with lust - in his face. She then bent down and her mouth kissed Percy's cock.

Classic 69, thought Percy, liking it.

Soon, she started giving him a blowjob.

Percy kneaded his blankets when he felt her blowjob. Hr could see her vagina over my face. He really liked that.

Without restraining himself, he took her waist and pushed her pussy over his face.

Ellen felt it, and sucked it harder, enjoying it.

The two sucked their parts willingly, without shame to stop. They were too immersed in the lust they felt for each other. Percy liked her body, her big tits, her big ass, and the hot vagina he sucked on willingly. Ellen liked Percy even more after seeing him shirtless, and surrendered to his physique. Six pack, strong chest, biceps revealed.

If that place had more demigods like that, it would feel like home to her very quickly.

The two continued to suck each other willingly. Moaning with desire after so many times.

Soon, his body warned that his climax was coming.

"I'll come!"

"I want milk," she moaned, smiling. "Give me everything." And she sucked again.

Percy, wanting to give what she wanted, started to suck her vagina again.

The two continued until the climax came for both of them. And it came in full force.

The two moaned with pleasure. Ellen spilled liquids on Percy's face, who smiled, while Percy released semen into her mouth, which skillfully cleaned everything up.

She has actually done this before.

When it was over, Ellen got off Percy, took his face and kissed him as she lay on top of him.

The two kissed with desire, liking her body, her tongue, her voice moaning with pleasure.

Soon, the lust was broken by surprise when a voice said:

"Percy? You came back? Are you there?"

It was Annabeth. Percy jumped out of bed when he recognized her voice.

"My girlfriend!" he hissed.

"So you have a girlfriend... and you're fucking me here," said Ellen, loudly and playfully. Percy looked at her. "Who would know?"

"Speak quietly!" asked Percy. "Or Annabeth..."

Suddenly, his fear happened. Ananbeth pushed the door open.

Percy was petrified by this. He was in bed, naked, with Ellen on top of him, both looking at Annabeth at the entrance.

Percy expected everything. Annabeth crazy about the scene, taking her dagger, wanting to kill them both. He expected anger and scandal, not to mention making a dangerous intelligent enemy.

But, none of that happened.

Annabeth just looked around, scratching her head, and shrugged in annoyance.

"He's not here. He must have gone to train..." and disappeared behind the door as she closed.

Percy was confused by this. He looked at Ellen, who kissed him heartily again.

"I scared you, didn't I?" she asked, laughing.

"What the fuck was that?" Percy managed to ask. "I was too confused to think anything. And Annabeth didn't said a word about this! What the F?!"

"Ah, that? It was a trick with the Mist, "she said, snapping her fingers.

Before him, a ball of fire appeared, floating before them. Ellen snapped her fingers, and the ball was gone.

"I am daughter of Hecate," she said. Percy didn't even know that until now. "Magic is like breathing for me. And in that case..." she stroked his body until his hard cock grown back. "Do you want to continue?"

Percy got horny again. His desires were getting crazier, and Percy liked that.

He then kissed her, with her still touching his penis, which hardened again once more.

The two kissed until she was on Percy, with her pussy on Percy's cock.

"So, sexy? Round two? Can you do it?"

To prove it, Percy took her waist and penetrated it hard.

Ellen looked up in surprise, enjoying feeling a huge dick inside her vagina.

Soon, the sexual rhythm he liked started.

Ellen started jumping on his penis, feeling that pole of flesh penetrate deeper and deeper into her. She moaned with pleasure, as did Percy.

He was delighted to feel another vagina, which squeezed his cock while he screwed.

His favorite type.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to his sides, watching that hot horny girl jumping on top of him, with her hands against his chest.

Ellen wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put his hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Ellen let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

She then ran her hands over his divided belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts hardly.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply. Tongues started to fight again.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"Ellen… This is fucking good… Annabeth can come… we need to leave…"

Ellen liked the feeling of being caught. Seeing Annabeth getting there, "seeing" her in bed with her boyfriend, energized her even more.

"If you want..." she moaned. "Make me come... I want a male jet inside... and I want it soon!"

Percy felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

"Want a jet?" Ellen jumped more, Percy felt coming. "Then take it!"

Suddenly, his penis ejaculated, giving that perverted model what she wanted.

Ellen moaned, tongue hanging out, as his penis released. Her stasis was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She dented herself on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. "Best day ever!"

"With a hot girl like you, I always try."

Ellen went nose to nose with him.

"And you always struggle with your girls?"

"It's special for you."

The two kissed again.

...

Percy pulled on his pants while Ellen got dressed completely.

"Very well, tasty boy. Stay visible" she snapped her fingers. "Now your girlfriend will see the hot pervert you are."

Percy stood up, not even bothering to put his shirt on, and kissed her again.

"Best fuck I had today."

Ellen licked her mouth.

"Best fuck I've had in months," she smiled. "Have a good fuck."

She snapped her fingers, and disappeared before him.

In the next second, Annabeth entered the Cabin. She was wearing her usual clothes, now her orange shirt was sweaty from the heat.

Annabeth liked to see Percy shirtless and open pants standing in front of her.

"I thought you were here before," she said, smiling as she closed the door.

"Traffic was pure Hades," Percy lied. "But I've arrived now."

"Great" she approached and kissed him willingly. "Because I want pure pleasure now."

Surrendering, the two then kissed on Percy's bed, with Percy ready for more sex.

Soon, their sexual pleasure overwhelmed them both.


	12. Chapter 12: War Heat and Cold Sea

Chapter 12: War Heat and Cold Sea (Percy / Clarisse)

(Wanting more sex with Percy, Clarisse called him to an old house in Manhattan, resulting in no rampant sex and no shame in the house)

…

Percy was staring at the old house in front of him.

Then he saw the address on the paper he found in Cabin 3 an hour ago.

That day started as usual: Percy struggled in training, then went back to his cabin to get clothes and take a shower.

However, he found a paper on top of his bed, a folded red paper.

Curious, he opened it to see what he had, and read:

**Naughty boy from the sea. If you want your sex vid with Silena to be deleted, come to that address at two in the afternoon, or your girlfriend will know who your boyfriend sleeps with. Ass: Clarisse.**

**P.S .: Come and let's do crazy fucking or the video comes out!**

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and one more of his lovers.

Percy remembered the time that Clarisse wanted sex with him: blackmailed him with a video of him having sex with Silena in his Cabin. Percy was compelled to fuck Clarisse at Ares' Cabin, and Percy gave her what she wanted, but she didn't deleted the video.

Now, apparently, she wanted to have sex again. And she blackmailed him again.

That's why he was there, fulfilling her demands.

He was at the door, and sent a message to Clarisse by his phone.

**I arrived. What else?**

**Get in****!** She replied immediately. **And let's fuck like in a porn movie.**

Percy then opened the door and entered the abandoned house.

…

Inside, everything was dirty and messy.

When he closed the door, his phone rang again.

**Oh, and go in shirtless.**

**Why?**

**Because I want! Why did you ask? I already saw you naked, remember?**

Without argument, Percy put his phone away and took off his shirt, then draped it over his shoulder like a towel.

**I did it**, he typed.

**Prove it! Take a selfie.**

Percy then positioned himself and took a selfie, smiling with a thumbs up, and sent it to Clarisse.

**What ****a**** man!** She typed. **Fucking muscular body!**

**You like to see me like that, don't you?**

**Of course! That must be why Annabeth has sex with you.**

**This and much more.**

**I want this "much more" now, pervert!**

**Where are you?**

**Second floor. My moans will guide you.**

Before Percy asked what she meant, he heard groans on the other floor. Woman moans.

Percy went up the stairs, listening to the sound to a room, where he saw what he wanted to see in a bedroom.

Clarisse was lying there, with Camp's clothes scattered around the room, with her on top of the double bed, in red lingerie, touching herself in her vagina while she saw the photo Percy took downstairs on her phone.

"Enjoying the view, hottie?" Percy asked aloud.

Clarisse stopped masturbating and looked at him.

"Sure! Who never?" She licked her lips when she saw his muscular body.

"Nobody so far," Percy said, entering the room.

"Since the real one is here," she hung up. "Turn yours off too! Now!"

Percy took out his phone and turned off, then put it in his pants.

"Now..." she touched her vagina. "I want sex now, lover… come fuck me, come now!"

With that voice, Percy couldn't resist. He tossed his shirt on the floor and walked over to Clarisse, laid on top of her and started kissing her on that bed.

The two kissed wet and harrd, with Clarisse's hands exploring his back while one hand of Percy palpated one of her breasts while the other leaned on the bed, with his legs.

Percy felt Clarisse's strong tongue in his mouth, enjoying the wet kiss she was giving him.

They both moaned in pleasure, liking their physique.

Clarisse wanted more. She wanted much more than that.

Clarisse gripped Percy's body and pushed him onto the bed next to her. Percy fell on his back. Clarisse loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of the last time again.

Clarisse then crawled on top of him.

"You know how to get me off the balance. You really know how to drive a girl crazy. And this good weapon here" she unzipped his pants, and pulled Percy's pants off "deserves to be highlighted."

As soon as he took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling. Clarisse looked impressed at that.

"Biggest of all?"

Clarisse started playing.

"A little bigger than the majority," she admitted. "It must be because of sex, right?"

Percy found the comparison nice, but strange, but he didn't care anymore when she started to suck his cock in a blowjob.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if she had no teeth. Clarisse made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into stasis. He wanted more now. A lot more.

Clarisse stopped sucking.

"You're a fucking porn pro actor," she said, smiling. "You have a girlfriend, but you let me have sex with you, not to mention there must be more lovers out there, right, beyond Silena? Ah… you fucking pervert!"

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more excited when Clarisse swallowed his cock again. He was moaning without any shame. Percy can be a sex addict, a man-whore, but Clarise was a whore as well, seducing and fucking him like that.

"Moaning like with Annabeth," said Clarisse, massaging his erection. "Like a man whore who likes to fuck."

Clarisse sucked more.

"And you know what you did next?"

Percy looked at her teasing him, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to respond.

"It depends. What? I can be creative in sex, you know."

Clarisse smiled.

"You came in her mouth. You always come in her mouth, don't you?"

Percy remembered. Annabeth almost always wanted semen in her mouth, and always gave it to her with pleasure.

Clarisse continued to suck. Percy already understood what she wanted.

Cum in her mouth.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning as she felt her climax coming:

"Here it goes, slut!"

Percy came in her mouth. Clarisse's eyes widened when she received his semen, overflowing in her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Clarisse managed to swallow everything. A little bit leaked out of the corner, but it didn't matter.

Percy released her head, and Clarisse was breathing hard. Fresh semen dripping on the bed, from her mouth. The feeling was that she was going to drown with so much cum in her mouth.

It was so much that she managed to swallow, but a some stained the old bed.

"That ... was ... better than before," she said. "You cummed buckets!"

"Sexy Horse," Percy said. "So duh!"

"What?"

"It's what Annabeth call me when we fuck."

Clarisse smiled as she said:

"I love that hot milk taste. Yours is so good ... And you know what you love to do next?"

"No. I love sex so much, that's a lot of things that I love."

Clarisse stood up above Percy.

"You dominated me in bed. You laid me down, and penetrated me with the strength of a tsunami. Remember?"

Percy remembered a fuck like that. But I didn't know with whom.

Clarisse lay down on his bed, her breasts pointing up.

"Will you fuck me like that again?"

Understanding what Clarisse wanted, Percy soon jumped on top of her, hugging her, and touched the head of his penis to her wet pussy.

"Ready?"

Clarisse kissed him, and Percy got in, starting to fuck her.

She moaned with pleasure when she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Clarisse ran her hands through his hair and his back. The two moaned with the kiss of the tongue that they gave in each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Clarisse responded by scratching his back with pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Clarisse following him.

Percy stood with his back on the bed, with Clarisse standing on top of him, breathing in stasis.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Percy felt Clarisse's hands explore his chest, six pack and nipples, running his fingers as he moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva across his body. She bit her tongue while playing with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Clarisse groaned.

She continued jumping with pleasure at Percy, who said:

"Did I fuck you like that too?"

Clarisse put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want to know more, make me come like this" she snapped her fingers.

"Challenge accepted!"

Percy picked up his pace. Clarisse responded with more groans.

"Yeah! Fuck! Percy, you fucking hunk! You hustler! Go! Go deeper!"

"You hot bitch," Percy moaned. "You have sex with me! Who else? You fucking bitch!"

Clarisse gave a dirty face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For me to be first on the list!"

Clarisse took his body.

"You are the first now!"

The two kissed. Percy kept going hard. Clarisse was really enjoying this. Percy was maddened by pleasure.

"Clarisse! I'll come!"

"Inside!" she moaned, a little louder. "Chris came inside!"

"Then take it, slut!" Percy got in more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Clarisse felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Same in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Chris was enjoying himself hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a fireman's hose jet.

Clarisse looked up, tongue out, full of sated pleasure, then lay down on top of Percy.

"Annabeth is a lucky girl," she said.

"And Chris have a horny girlfriend," he said.

Percy, with pleased pleasure, remembered Annabeth, and a pleasant comparison enveloped his mind.

Annabeth was wild, like a girlfriend who likes sex. Clarisse was almost the same, but the difference was that sex with Clarisse was clandestine.

And Percy somehow liked that.

He looked at Clarisse, who kissed him heartily.

Suddenly, his was overwhelmed with pleasure again.

"It was too much," she said. "Chris came like a geyser once, but you came like a tsunami!"

Percy liked to hear that. His penis hardened a little after that.

Clarisse rose from him. She was going to get her clothes, but Percy said:

"My parents are coming back tomorrow." Clarisse looked at him, then at the clock on the table beside the bed, which somehow still worked. It was four in the afternoon. The hour flew by while sex happened. "And it's still early. And Annabeth went to visit the family this week." She realized that his penis was hardening again. More and more. She looked impressed. "Want to go again, hot bitch?"

Clarisse moistened her lips. The horny hot guy wanted more sex. She was worshiping her lovers even more. Not only did they endure sex for a long time, they recharged in five minutes.

And she was not crazy to deny it.

She took her phone out of her pants pocket and sent a message to her father.

**Sherman. I decided to go back to Camp tomorrow. There is an urgent thing to do. A monster needs to die soon.**

As soon as she sent it, she hung up and looked at the green-eyed demigod lying on the bed. Naked and ready for more sex.

"Horny boy."

"Fucking delicious girl."

Clarisse jumped on top of him and started kissing him again.

She wanted more sex, and she was going to get it now.

…

Percy got dressed after Clarisse, who had already left the room.

It was almost six at night now, and spending the afternoon fucking like crazy was invigorating and hot, and he was feeling powerful about it.

When they reached the street, Clarisse took his face and kissed him, long but wet kissing.

Percy was surprised by this.

When she left, she said:

"A sample for later, pervert, and look!" she showed Percy's video with Silena on her phone, and she deleted it right there. "No copies, no tricks."

Percy saw her deleting it, but he still wasn't convinced.

"I'm not a daughter of Hermes, Jackson! You can trust me"she argued.

Percy looked at her, then took her face and kissed her.

"I believe" he then hit her on the ass.

"Also, that doesn't mean that our little affair it's over. I want more good sex soon. See ya!"

"See you next time, hottie."

"Bye, Sexy Horse!" she said, who walked away.

Percy then started to go home, happy to have fucked that daughter of Ares once again.

Now, he just wanted to go home to relax.


	13. Chapter 13: Stormwinds and Seawater

Chapter 13: Stormwinds and Seawater

(Longing to fuck Percy, Thalia smuggled back to New York, intending to have sex with Percy again, who was home alone and the whoring went on to an empty building in the middle of the city)

…

It was just to wait for an order, Percy thought.

He was in his apartment, watching TV while waiting for an order to arrive.

It was afternoon, and Percy was almost bored now, and he was enjoying it.

He hadn't relaxed like that for days, lying on the sofa in the house, wearing only pants, sneakers, and his beaded string was around his neck.

The day was normal so far, with no problems or surprises.

However, his reverie for boredom was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Percy got up from the couch and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, he found Thalia Grace standing there, and when she saw Percy shirtless at the door, he smiled horny.

"Hi, Percy," she said, smiling.

"Thalia!" he said. "How long since I saw you!

"A long time indeed," she said, with a finger on his chest. Percy soon understood what she wanted, and started to get hard. "And I confess I was very homesick" she then touched her own pants.

With his monstrous lust awake, Percy didn't even bothered to contain himself. He was home alone, and that hot Daughter of Zeus wanting sex with him.

How to say no? It was not possible.

Percy pulled her by the wrist and kissed her in his apartment.

Thalia liked that. She pushed the door with one hand and hugged Percy willingly.

They both groaned in will, staggering around the apartment, until she put it against the wall.

"I missed that," she moaned, and Percy started to lick his neck. "Stressful hunts! Stupid monsters! Calm me, you sexy hunk!"

"With pleasure, bitch," groaned Percy, touching her ass, and Thalia retaliated by taking his hard erection inside her pants.

The two kissed again, and staggered to his room.

Thalia saw the place as Percy's tongue entered her mouth, and Percy pushed the door with her body.

Inside, she managed to open the button on his pants.

Percy smiled during the kiss, and let her down.

Thalia licked his muscles down to his pants, where he opened and lowered them with his underwear.

Percy's hard cock jumped in her face, and she smiled at that.

"I miss you," she said, touching his hard cock. "Looks like a horse cock!"

"Sound like you know" groaned Percy, feeling her touch his member.

"Forests are crazier than you look, and besides, you are the son of the horse god."

"And you are the daughter of the greatest pervert of Olympus!"

"You too," she moaned, and started sucking on his cock.

Percy groaned at that. She knew how to do blowjob, and thinking about her in the middle of several Hunters in the middle of nowhere, she concluded that she must have practiced a lot.

The blowjob was going well, Thalia sucked and moaned with pleasure, enjoying feeling Percy's hard member in her mouth, licking and wetting it with saliva.

Percy knew what she wanted - sex with whoring. And Thalia was really hungry for that.

Percy was starting to lose himself in lust, wanting to fuck that hot punk until she got hooked on his dick.

But, a voice on the outside sent him back to earth.

"Percy! We're back!" called Sally, outside.

Thalia stopped her blowjob, looking at the door as she stood up. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hide!"

Thalia nodded, quietly, as Percy straightened his pants, grabbed a shirt, and went outside, leaving the door ajar.

Through the door, Thalia saw Percy talking to Sally and a man - Annabeth said Sally remarried, to a man named… Paul! - cheerfully and without a problem.

As if she wasn't even there.

This made her curious about one detail: how did Percy disguise himself so well? Wasn't Thalia the only one Percy fucked? It was almost certain that she was not his only lover.

But, she decided to think about it later. For now, she needed to get out of there.

As she walked with her Huntress agility around the room, trying to make no noise, Thalia saw a red paper on his desk.

Curious, she picked it up, saw a message from Clarisse there, and was impressed.

Silena and Clarisse? You crazy dog! Thalia smiled at the thought. Now she knew that Percy, in addition to being Annabeth's boyfriend and lover, also had sex with Silena and Clarisse as well.

And, on paper, an address was there.

With that, an idea crossed her mind.

…

Percy went back to his room, relieved that he didn't have to wait for the package anymore. His mother said they took it in the lobby when they arrived.

So he was free all day now, and thought about ending his sex with Thalia.

But, he didn't find her there anymore.

His room was empty. Everything was as before, except for the red paper that Clarisse sent him.

He had to have thrown it away, but he was distracted by the sexual memories and masturbated reading the letter, remembering the time he fucked Clarise in that bed.

However, on that paper there was one more detail: Thalia wrote there:

"Sexy hunk! As if Annabeth and I were not enough, you fuck Clarisse and Silena! You fucking pervert… I like that a lot in you! Come to that address, and let's finish what we started. Ass: Thalia!"

Percy smiled at that. Thalia was really on fire to fuck now.

With that, he grabbed his backpack and left the house, telling Sally and Paul that he needed to get back to Camp Half-Blood.

But, he didn't say he was going to a place before.

He wanted to do it with Thalia a lot.

…

That house was still there, even after yesterday, when Percy and Clarisse fucked in that bed.

Now, he's going to have sex with another girl: Thalia.

Upon entering, he received a silver jacket over his face, which he took off and saw Thalia in front of him, taking off his beheaded Barbie black shirt, exposing her black bra.

"Come on, sexy! I want sex now!" she said, smiling as she tossed the shirt on the floor.

Percy tossed his jacket and backpack on the floor, closed the door, and took off the Camp shirt in front of her.

Thalia smiled when she saw Percy like that, just as Percy liked to see Thalia's big tits stuck in her bra. He wanted to free them, suck them, and fuck Thalia all afternoon.

Throwing his shirt on the floor, Percy walked over to Thalia and kissed her willingly.

The two clung to each other as they kissed, moaning with louder pleasure now. In that empty spot, they could finally let go as they wanted: without shame.

Thalia scratched Percy's back as he tried to open her bra.

Wanting to provoke him, she pushed him by the chest, then took off her own bra, freeing her breasts.

Percy was mesmerized by her breasts.

"Big as fuck!"

"Obviously," she said.

"You played dirty."

"I know."

Percy felt his horny command more. Thalia took her breasts and touched them in front of them.

"Look how hard they are," she said. "It proves that our… fun… is still very hot."

Percy wanted to hear more, and decided to give her what she wanted.

Percy hugged her and kissed her with his tongue. Thalia hugged Percy as he ran his hands over her back, feeling her skin smooth through his fingers.

Thalia wanted more. She ran her hands over his body, loving to feel his muscular body through her fingers.

"Strong and beautiful ... How could we not have been a couple?"

Percy hugged her tightly. He loved feeling her breasts hard with desire against his bare chest. She hugged his torso as he patted her breasts.

"I don't even know anymore," he said, kissing her again. "I just want to fuck you."

The two staggered through the house to a bedroom with a bed, with Percy pulling her against a wall. Thalia, leaning there, still kissing and grabbing Percy while his hands groped her butt covered in her silver pants.

She showed that she liked that by squeezing his penis by his closed pants, looking for the zipper to open.

Percy smiled during the kiss, and took her wrist - both of them - and placed it on the wall.

"If you want mine, tell me how you felt," he said teasingly. "Finding out that I have affairs."

Thalia looked at him horny.

"Perseus Jackson, are you demanding?"

Percy moved his face closer to hers.

"If you want to continue, then I am."

Thalia smiled, showing her lust in her panties, which she wet with desire.

"You really are a dirty pervert. After discovering that you have more lovers, I lost my grip. I felt my panties wet with it, missing your cock in me. I confess that I was a little jealous of them, being fucked by you more than me."

Percy started kissing her neck while holding her wrists. Thalia groaned, but stopped.

"You can moan," Percy said, feeling her breast. "This place is abandoned," he said, licking her cheek. "You can let yourself go."

Thalia demonstrated this by licking his neck, moaning loudly as she tried to break free.

Percy was loving this. Thalia was looking more horny than he thought. Her tongue was spreading her saliva over her neck and shoulder. Percy bit his lip in pleasure.

Percy released her, and Thalia grabbed him tightly, kissing him with moans and saliva. Percy squeezed her ass as she penetrated her tongue into his mouth.

Thalia forcefully guided Percy across the room to the bed, where she pushed him. Percy fell on his back. Thalia loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of yesterday again.

She opened her pants and took them off.

Percy liked what he saw. He saw that her panties were completely wet. She took it off with the sneakers, and threw it on the floor.

Thalia then crawled on top of him.

"Thinking about it made me crazy." She grabbed his face and kissed him. It was maddening. Horny began to dominate the two. Then she saw his pants closed, she unzipped him, and pulled on Percy's pants.

Percy helped her by dropping her pants and sneakers on the floor.

As soon as he took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling. Thalia looked impressed at that.

"Biggest of all?"

Thalia started to play.

"A little bigger," she admitted. "It must be because of the genes, right, horse?"

Percy found the comparison strange, but he didn't care anymore when she started to suck.

Percy groaned at that. She sucked like Annabeth. Very good, as if it had no teeth. Thalia made sounds with her mouth, feeling the length almost reaching her throat.

Percy was plunged into stasis. He wanted more now. A lot more

Thalia stopped sucking.

"You're a fucking porn actor," she said, smiling. "You have a girlfriend, but let me have sex with you, not to mention there are more lovers out there, right? Ah… you fucking hunk!"

Percy enjoyed listening, and was more excited when Thalia swallowed his penis again. He was moaning without any shame.

"Moaning as with Annabeth," said Thalia, massaging his erection. "Like a gigolo who likes to fuck."

Thalia sucked more.

"And you know what's next?"

Percy looked at her teasing him, pretending to continue, but stopping. She wanted him to respond.

"Depend. What?"

Thalia smiled.

"You come in my mouth."

Percy remembered. Annabeth almost always wanted semen in her mouth, and he gave it to her with pleasure.

Thalia continued to suck. Percy already understood what she wanted.

She was going to take it off, but Percy held her head, moaning:

"Here! Have cum!"

Percy came in her mouth. Thalia's eyes widened when she received his semen, overflowing in her entire mouth.

With difficulty, Thalia managed to swallow everything. A little bit leaked out of the corner, but it didn't matter.

Percy released her head, and Thalia was breathing hard. The feeling was that she was going to drown with so much cum in her mouth.

"That ... was ... better than before," she said. - You enjoyed liters!

"Big horse dick," Percy said. "So duh!"

Thalia smiled as she said:

"I love that hot milk taste. Yours is so good ... And you know what I want you to do now?"

"No. I like a lot of things."

Thalia stood up.

"You dominate me in bed. Lay me down, and penetrate me willingly. Now!"

Percy remembered a fuck like that. But I didn't know with whom.

Thalia lay on his bed, with her breasts pointed upwards.

"Will you try again? Or have you lost your will?"

Understanding, Percy soon jumped on top of her, and touched the head of his penis to her wet pussy.

"Ready?"

Thalia kissed him, and Percy got in.

She moaned with pleasure when she received Percy inside her. He knew how the rhythm worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Thalia ran her hands through his hair and his back. The two moaned with the kiss of the tongue that they gave in each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Thalia responded by scratching his back with pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Thalia accompanying him.

Percy stood with his back on the bed, with Thalia standing on top of him, breathing in stasis.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Percy felt Thalia's hands explore his chest, six pack and nipples, running his fingers as he moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva across his body. She bit her tongue while playing with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Thalia groaned.

She continued jumping with pleasure at Percy, who said:

"This is fucking good!"

Thalia put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want more, make me come like this." She snapped her fingers.

"Challenge accepted!"

Percy picked up his pace. Thalia responded with more groans.

"FUCK! GO! Percy, you pervert! You hustler! Go! Go deeper!"

"You hot bitch," Percy moaned. "Hottie! Sexy boobs! You are good at this! Who else?"

Thalia gave a dirty face. Percy thought she slept around like he did, too.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For me to be first on the list!"

Thalia took his body.

"You are now!"

The two kissed. Percy kept going hard. Thalia was really enjoying this. Percy was maddened by pleasure.

"Thalia! I'll come again!"

"Inside!" she moaned, a little louder. "A guy came in once!"

"Then take it!" Percy got in more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Thalia felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Same in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Dynho was enjoying himself hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a fireman's hose jet.

Thalia looked up, tongue out, full of sated pleasure, then lay down on top of Percy.

Breathing slowly, the two let their bodies relax, with the fluids leaking and staining the bed, proving that their lust was fueled with the greatest pleasure.

…

Thalia put on her bra and pants, and smiled at Percy.

Do you like it?"

"To fuck you? Yeah," said Percy. "I missed this hot vagina."

Thalia saw Percy get up, wearing his underwear and pants, then went to her and hugged her from behind.

"When are we gonna fuck like that again?"

Thalia smiled at him, and took his chin.

"Maybe another day, very close," she said, and kissed him.

The two groaned at that.

"You fucked me with such desire that I think my vagina will miss you."

"My body too."

Thalia then moved away from him, and the door was open.

"Of course you will."

And he left the room, closing the door.

Percy smiled, and put on his sneakers.

However, when leaving the room, he saw that Thalia disappeared. Her shirt and jacket were gone, and the front door was open.

Knowing that Hunters usually do this, Percy took his shirt, put it on, and left the house, wanting to return to Camp as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding an Former Enemy

Chapter 14: Finding an Former Enemy

(While visiting the school with Paul, Percy noticed Nancy Bobofit, a former enemy of his old school, was there, and she, delighted by Percy's appearance, took him to a locker room for sex, and Percy, with his horny screaming, did not resist)

...

The school was before him now.

Percy was at the school door, with Paul parking the car while Percy waited for him.

Paul's call was simple. And that what brought him there.

Earlier that day, when his training ended, coincidentally, Paul called him on his phone, and Percy answered.

The conversation was quick: he wanted help getting some heavy stuff inside, and Percy, who was available at the time, agreed to help.

Then he asked Blackjack to take him to New York, to Goode High School, where he found Paul driving there.

Blackjack landed him there.

After Paul left his parked car, he saw Percy there.

"I arrived!" announced Percy.

Paul, impressed, saw Percy's pegasus flying above them, speaking: "good luck, boss", and flew away.

Percy saw that Paul was impressed with the pegasus fading into the sky.

"Percy, I never get tired of your world."

Percy smiled at that.

"You bet me, Paul," Percy began, with an arm around his shoulders. "That's one of the easiest things I've ever dealt with."

"I know, Percy," said Paul. "I saw the war, remember?"

Percy nodded, smiling. Then he said:

"Anyway, what do I help with?"

"Well, we have new books to deliver next semester, but they put them in the parking lot. So…"

"Paul, I'll help you. Let's see the books."

The two then went to the parking lot.

…

Percy wiped his sweat after putting the last pile in the deposit room.

After an hour, Percy and Paul finished loading everything. The large stack of boxes was transferred from the parking lot to the deposit room.

At first, Percy was shocked to find the huge piles of boxes, but he managed to help.

By the time, Percy carried more than Paul - constant training and fighting helped him to hold six boxes at a time, while Paul carried one at a time.

No problem, but they got tired after so long.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face," Paul said, walking Percy down the hall. "Can you wait a while?"

"I can. No problem" said Percy, smiling. "Be my guest."

Paul smiled, and went into the bathroom, at another corridor.

Percy stood against the wall of lockers, staring at the ceiling without thinking too much. He breathed slowly while waiting for his stepfather.

Soon, a voice spoke near him:

"Percy Jackson?"

Percy looked in the direction, seeing a girl with glasses, brown eyes, thin but slim body, wearing jeans, black shirt and her hair was loose.

Seeing that girl shocked him. She was Nancy Bobofit.

He hadn't seen her since four years ago, when he was studying at the Yancy Academy, before discovering he was a demigod. Percy had to admit that she changed a lot after so long.

"Nancy?" Percy asked, surprised. "You've changed!"

Nancy smiled a little.

"Thanks. You too" she noticed his tall body. "You're taller."

Percy stood completely up, seeing his former enemy standing there, acting ... like a likable person.

Percy still remembered her. She was a demon at the Yancy Academy. Bulling with him and Grover, stealing things and blaming others, playing the victim, and other mistakes she made.

Remembering how she was: a skinny girl, with enough acne to call her "cratered face", annoying voice and a toxic personality, then seeing her now, a taller girl, a more feminine body, a sweeter voice, and a, probably, likable personality.

Now… she looked different. Like two completely different people form then and now.

"Thank you," he said slowly.

Awkward silence now. The two only stared at each other.

Nancy then took a deep breath.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to talk to me," she began. "I recognize that I was a ... idiot… with you and your friend."

"To say the least," said Percy.

He expected her to say an acid response and leave. But, she made an expression of shyness.

"Truth. And I confess that after you were expelled, I was excited. Finally I got rid of you two, I thought. But soon my conscience took over and I felt bad. I tried to look for you, but I never found you again. Now, when I moved here, I found you now. Fate, don't you think?"

"Those three old women," Percy murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Percy. "So you and I are going to study together now?"

"Yes, and ... so ... meet me in the locker room."

That last part felt hurried.

With that, Nancy went down the hall, leaving Percy confused there.

Paul came out of from the bathroom, and touched Percy's shoulder, startling him.

"Okay, let's go."

Percy nodded, and the two went to the parking lot.

…

Percy was going to the entrance to the locker room.

He was wondering why he was going to find his old enemy, Nancy, over there, and he remembered how he was going there now.

In the parking lot, Percy said he needed to get something, and asked for the key, promising to return it later.

Paul, without asking too many questions, gave Percy the key, and got out of the car. He saw the pegasus marks on the roof of the car.

Memories…, thought Percy.

Then he entered the school again, and walked to the locker room.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw Nancy standing there, who saw him and smiled.

"I'm here," he said, standing before her. "And now?"

Suddenly, Nancy hugged him and kissed him. This surprised Percy.

She pushed him against the closed door, still kissing the green-eyed boy willingly.

When it was over, Percy heard:

"I want to apologize ... having sex with you."

"Wait! What?"

"I can't resist it anymore," she said, laying her head on his chest. "When I saw that you changed… a lot... I got horny on you. I know I was a big bitch with you, so please ... accept my apologies. Fuck me right now!"

Nancy looked him in the eye, and he realized that she really wanted it.

Percy then found himself seeing her breasts under her shirt, on her acne-free, beautiful face, and felt his body asking for sex.

Percy didn't even have much control over that anymore. In addition to Annabeth, he found himself having sex with any girl for pleasure now. The girls at Camp Half-Blood, even his own teacher there before vacation. He wondered if his father, Poseidon, had anything to do with it.

Probably the whole Camp have this uncontrollable lust,

His breathing slowed, looking straight into her eyes, and he couldn't resist.

He kissed her with passion.

Nancy felt lust for Percy growing inside her more and more.

The two continued to kiss with it, enjoying feeling each other's bodies by touch, curling their tongues together, wanting more and more than that.

Nancy then stopped kissing him, pushing him by the chest, and said:

"Punish me!" Percy watched her taking off her red shirt, revealing a pair of delicious breasts inside a white bikini. She has really evolved since the four years that they didn't saw each other. "I was a stupid whore with you and Grover for months back at Yancy. Get all your anger out on me. I was a bad girl. I need to be punished."

Percy understood that she said "punishment" with lustful, slow sex.

Foreplay.

Percy saw Nancy take off her pants, revealing white panties - stained wet - and when she took off her sneakers, she pointed her ass at him.

That big and hot ass…

When she turned, she was surprised by a shirt thrown at her face.

His black shirt.

Surrendered to her body, Percy took off his shirt while Nancy took off her pants, he was wearing a closed coat, confusing Nancy.

"What?"

Then Percy slowly opened his coat, revealing his strong chest, split six pack, hard nipples. Nancy was impressed by his strong body.

He really changed since four years back. Goodbye, skinny boy, hello sexy hunk.

After slowly opening his coat - he saw it in a porn movie once, and loved to do it - and throwing it on the bench, he went over to Nancy and cornered her against the lockers.

"So you were mean," Percy said seriously, and Nancy understood. Foreplay. "Needs punishment" he then grabbed her ass tightly, making her moan. "If you be able to sit later, I didn't do it right."

"Punish me, please," groaned Nancy, smiling, taking off her glasses and putting them on top of the lockers. "I need it. I really need it!"

"I know" Percy touched her vagina, making her moan in surprise. "Wet. That part doesn't lie."

Nancy smiled wickedly.

"What's up? Front or back?"

Nancy suggested front. She wanted to fuck him while hugging him, but Percy grabbed her waist, turning her back to him. Her boobs were against the metal locker.

"I'm in charge!" he said, with full authority. "Everything I do with you, you will obey, moan and call me a horse!"

"Horse?"

"Don't ask anything," he said, and licked her ear. "Just feel my dick ripping you apart, bitch."

Percy soon started to feel her body, making her moan with pleasure. His hands soon penetrated her bikini, feeling her breasts with his fingers, making her moan even more.

Nancy bit her lip in pleasure, and soon felt his hand grab her chin.

Percy pulled her face to his, and kissed her with his tongue.

Nancy felt his strength and ability with her body. His tongue penetrated her mouth, his hands tightened on her breasts, and she felt his hard cock against her ass, hard inside his pants.

She loved feeling his cock like that, and wanted to taste it with pleasure.

The kiss continued between the two. Percy didn't even know how he could get pleasure from it. Kissing Nancy was different from Thalia, Clarisse, even Rachel.

Nancy was the first bully he dealt with, she was worse than Clarisse. At least Ares's daughter never humiliated her friend like Nancy did.

But his body, his desire for sex, erased his common sense more and more again. Now, just fucking that bitch was what he wanted now.

And, Percy had to admit, Nancy was really fucking hot now.

Nancy soon stopped kissing Percy, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him again.

They both moaned with pleasure.

Soon, she started licking his neck, going over his chest, nipples, six pack, while scratching his back, with Percy moaning happily, until she reached his pants.

"Let's see if the horse has a thick stick," she moaned, opening his pants.

Soon, Percy's hard cock jumped out of his underwear, shaking hard next to her.

Nancy was surprised at the size.

"Holy shit ... no wonder you're a horse."

"Did you like it, bitch?"

"Loved it!" she took his dick. Percy liked the touch. "How did a nerd get one that big?"

"No questions!" ordered Percy. Nancy liked his imposition. "Just suck!"

"With pleasure" and began to make blowjob.

Nancy started sucking hard, and Percy realized how good she was.

"You whore," he groaned. "Literally."

Nancy looked at him, then stopped:

"It's been four years, and I'm not a good girl."

"I know that very well" he took her head. "Now suck until I come."

"Yes… sir…" she moaned, smiling, and returned to the blowjob.

Percy felt her mouth sucking his cock over and over, making sucking sounds while Percy grabbed her head, keeping pace. He looked up at the ceiling, groaning with pleasure.

Sex with the enemy… it was better than he thought…

Soon Percy felt hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Nancy running her fingers over his chest, then went to her nipples and played with them.

The blowjob continued, Percy moaned as, smiling slyly, he started to speed up her pace. She noticed with wide eyes his penis entering faster.

She moaned, hands against the wall, while Percy made her suck faster.

"That! Yes! Fucking bitch! Your sucking whore! That's what I went through at Yancy! Your bitch!"

Nancy said something, but she couldn't.

"Your punishment is just beginning, bitch," groaned Percy, licking his lips as he felt her tongue around his cock. "I'll addict you so much on my dick that you'll see me in your dreams! You whore!"

Percy felt his body heating up with the foreplay. He felt like he was about to come, and fast.

He stopped himself for a while. I wanted to keep her on his dick for a little while longer.

When a few minutes passed, he groaned:

"Drink milk, bitch!"

And came in her mouth. Nancy moaned happily, and started to swallow his semen in her mouth.

Nancy stopped sucking on his dick when he released her, and she stood up smiling.

"Did you felt better, pervert?" she teased. "Calling me a whore ... making me suck harder ... am I forgiven now?"

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Twenty percent," he moaned, opening her bikini, exposing her breasts.

They were big, not like Annabeth's or Silena's, but still beautiful.

"And what can I do more?"

Percy kissed her again.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Percy bent down and put a hand on her panties.

"Now I suck you. Do you still want, hottie?"

"Suck deep!"

Percy lowered her panties and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them. Same as she did to him.

Nancy moaned about it. She felt his hands pulling her panties down to her feet, and pulled her under her feet and tossed them away.

"YES! Go on, horse cock!" groaned Nancy, with her tongue out. "Do what you want with me! I deserve it all! I was a whore with you! With Grover! Take revenge by fucking me however you want!"

Percy liked that, and licked more intensely.

She moaned. Almost screaming loudly.

Percy continued his oral sex in her vagina, running his hands over her legs, her ass, her back and belly, even squeezing her breasts.

Nancy liked to feel it all, made her feel more energized now. Percy was really skilled in sex.

It made her think that she wasn't the only one who had had constant sex since forever. She smiled at the thought of the "ex-nerd" having a girlfriend, and enjoying all the time for sex with her.

It made her body warm up.

"Percy…" she moaned, smiling. "Here I come!"

And came in his face. Percy smiled and licked everything she climaxed.

Percy soon got up, and hugged her body in a long kiss.

When it was over, he asked:

"Fifty per cent. Want the best part now?"

"I want, big cock!"

Percy smiled, and penetrated his cock into her vagina. All at once. She hugged him, groaned in surprise. The sexual rhythm started hard and good.

Nancy hugged Percy as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the floor with her.

Nancy stared at her horny lover as he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Nancy continued to jump at Percy, with her legs around his waist, feeling his cock penetrating her vagina more and more deep. She hugged him tightly, feeling his chest against her breasts, Percy moaned like a porn actor, totally naked, with sexual fire burning.

She smiled at that. I would never think that a former enemy from the old school would be her lover now.

"Naughty boy," she said. "Having a girlfriend and fucking me… you man-whore."

Percy pulled her away, taking her waist, while she grabbed his shoulders.

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"How do you fuck so well?" she countered.

Percy noticed.

"Point for you."

"And besides ... I have a boyfriend."

"And you're here, fucking me," Percy smiled. "You really is a whore."

Nancy smiled.

"You're better than him… driving me crazy like that."

"I admit you were fucking hot," he groaned, smiling. "Those breasts drive me crazy."

"Not just them, is it?" teased Nancy, and kissed him.

The two kissed with pleasure. Scratching each other's bodies, feeling waves of lust and madness driving their sex crazy.

This was one of the top ten for Percy. Seventh, at most.

Soon, Nancy felt his semen eruption coming. And Percy felt his body wanting to come in buckets.

"I'll come!" he groaned.

"Cum now! Go!"

Nancy waited for Percy to say when he was going to let go, but he didn't say.

It took time. She was staring at Percy, who was smiling at her.

"Naughty… boy…" was all she managed to say, she was too focused on enduring the climax.

Until she can't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids running down her vagina.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. It was like a fireman's hose, it was so stronger than that.

She looked up at the ceiling, moaning with pleasure.

She looked him in the eye and saw him smiling.

The bastard waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

"Man whore."

"Slutty bitch."

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping like water on the floor.

"One hundred percent," Percy groaned, his back against the wall. "For now…"

Nancy smiled too, licking her lips.

That sex was fucking awesome.

…

As soon as they were finished, the two left the locker room, fully dressed, with Nancy smiling at Percy.

"Until after vacation, Percy."

"See you then, Nancy."

She then walked down the sidewalk and was out of sight.

Percy went to the other side, wanting to walk home now.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating with messages. When he opened it, he saw that they were of unknown number.

He read:

**I found your number when you got dressed. ****Sorry. Old habits. ****When you want to punish me again, that's my number. When you feel that I deserve more "punishment", contact me and drive me crazy. ****Horse ****;)**

Percy realized it was her, and looked back.

She wasn't there, but she felt his libido increasing again.

Percy then sent:

**With pleasure, bitch.**

She didn't answer, but she knew that Nancy Bobofit was now one more on his list.

He smiled at the addition.


	15. Chapter 15: Sexual Revenge

Chapter 15: Sexual Revenge

(Nancy, sad that her boyfriend cheated on her, called Percy, a guy she fucked in the locker room once, and convinced him to fuck her in the apartment, with her boyfriend on the phone, listening and complaining while the couple moaned with sex)

…

Juan celebrated what he did.

He managed to cheat on his annoying girlfriend with a call girl, gradually getting the courage to break up with her.

He wanted to be a free man from her, and he couldn't wait.

But, he couldn't break up with her that fast - even though he started dating her a week later two months ago - and he wanted to give it a little more time before breaking up.

So he was "trying out different girls" in the meantime.

Sooner or later, he would come out of that trap and be a free man again.

While leaving a strip club, he received a message from his girlfriend, Nancy.

Thinking it was boring, like "come to dinner" or "come to sleep". Boring things like that.

But when he got in the car, he was scared as he received her message.

In the picture, he saw Nancy, naked, in front of the mirror near his bed, smiling like crazy, holding her phone, with a man behind her. They were both naked, with the man giving the "fuck you" finger to the reflection. The man was behind her, who was apparently enjoying this. Juan didn't see his face, just his legs and arms, and his cock inside Nancy's vagina.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!" he asked, angered.

Other photos arrived, now all with pictures of her doing blowjob on the unknown man's cock. She looked happy and laughing in the blowjob she done.

Then more photos arrived. She was in another position, standing against the mirror, while that strange man fucked her. His face was not complete, but he saw the smile of the man's face behind Nancy's ear.

She was fucking another man around the room - his room - she was fucking another man in his room!

"WHAT THE…"

Suddenly, Nancy started to call. Juan answered quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" he asked, angered.

When he heard it clearly, he heard light moans, body slaps, and a loud slap. Nancy was moaning like she liked it.

"Hi love…" she moaned, with sexual lust in her voice. "Did you enjoyed to fuck your whore at the club?"

"What…?" he couldn't speak. He was too stunned to think.

"What what? That I know you cheated on me with whores ... so I'm paying in the same way!"

…

Nancy's phone was on the speaker mode, behind Nancy and Percy over the table.

Nancy had her face and hands against the mirror, with Percy Jackson, naked, getting in behind her. They both moaned with pleasure as Percy stuffed his cock inside her wet pussy again and again.

"That's right. You cheated on me! So I'm cuckolding you back!" groaned Nancy, loudly for the phone to hear, enjoying it. "I'm fucking another man in our room, you son of a bitch!"

Percy smiled at that, and remembered how he got there.

…

An hour ago, Percy was walking through Central Park, to relax on yet another sexually hot date with Annabeth.

She has been horny to ride his monstrous boner recently, over and over from the past few days, and Percy loved it so much.

Even though he fucked other girls - his body screamed for more and more pleasure (thanks for the crazy genes, Poseidon) - and that always energized him with more and more sex.

Now, he wanted free time, without girls or mythological problems. Only himself and ...

"Nancy?" Percy realized, seeing Nancy sitting on a bench next to him.

And, she was crying.

Nancy saw Percy approaching her, and said:

"Jackson? What are you doing here?"

"Walking," he said, moving closer. "What happened?"

He was really concerned. After their fuck in the locker room last week, Percy started to see Nancy with different eyes.

She wasn't the bully brat from school a few years back. She was matured and changed now.

"Nothing!" she shouted, startling Percy. She noticed and said: "Sorry. It's not you ... It's ... It's ..."

Seeing that she was going to cry, Percy sat down next to her. At that moment, she threw her head over his shoulder, crying.

"You can tell me if you want."

Nancy then, taking a deep breath, began to tell him.

When it was over, Nancy was sniffling, and Percy was stunned.

"Did your boyfriend cheated on you?"

Nancy nodded.

"Two months of relationship ruined by prostitutes!" she shouted.

Percy saw a family nearby, and said in her ear:

"Speak low! There are people here."

Nancy looked around and said more quietly:

"Could be a millionaire heiress, or a generic blonde cheerleader, even a hot country cousin, but prostitutes! On top of that it charges fifty! Cheap whores?!"

Percy nodded, seeing her like that was horrible. After the sex they had, Percy started to have another vision of Nancy.

Not that skinny kleptomaniac who tormented him, but a mature, fragile woman who was in tears because of her boyfriend, and…

"Sleep with me!" she said, surprising Percy.

"What?"

"Have sex with me!" she approached his ear. "If he traded me for some sluts in a cheap club, I'll play the same game with a hot guy like you."

Percy was apparently outraged by this.

"Sorry, Nancy. But I will not participate in this!"

Nancy got up with Percy, and kissed him right there.

Percy kind of liked it and hated her boldness at the same time. She really wanted to get on with it. But they were in the middle of Central Park, where anyone from his "Greek world" could see him there right now.

"Look, it was just once," Percy said, walking away, but she hugged him again.

"It could be again."

"But ..."

"Just this once," she said, grabbing his shoulders. "Sleep with me so I can show that son of a bitch that I has better men than he. And by the way, I saw you naked ... and I say that you are stronger than him."

Percy took a deep breath. She really wanted him, and he started to consider that.

"Don't get me wrong, but wouldn't it be easier ... to pay a man for it?"

"He would know it would be fake!" she declared suddenly. "And I need someone who really drives me crazy. I want sex with you, and I confess that I masturbate every time I think about you since, you know, you fucked me in the locker room."

Percy was feeling his body rebelling. His penis hardened with it. How he managed to have that libido without guilt, he didn't know.

Even a week after Goode, he felt a little horny about Nancy. Sometimes he masturbated in his bed, alone, thinking of their fuck.

He just found himself agreeing with what Nancy wanted.

"OK," Percy agreed. "But with one condition: no one can know it's me!"

"Deal!"

"So, where it will be?"

Nancy started to improve her mood, and made a mischievous expression.

"I know a place..."

…

The building was four blocks from his apartment. It was a luxurious place, for rich people.

But instead of entering through the reception, Nancy pulled Percy to the back, to a alley, then to the back door, and from there they found an empty service elevator.

Percy was pulled by Nancy into the elevator, which closed the moment they stepped there.

As they waited inside, watching the floors change as they went up, Percy felt a hand over his pants, squeezing his penis.

He saw Nancy's hand on top of his pants, and saw her smiling at him.

"This is gonna be fucking awesome."

Percy, surrendering to the growing lust, smiled at her.

"Yeah. I will help you get even with that fucker."

The elevator continued to rise, and Nancy's harassment helped him to pass the time. Percy liked that, and wanted to do whatever she wanted.

Soon, the right floor appeared.

…

When they entered the apartment, which was so luxurious that it looked like a Paris hotel room (Percy knew, he fucked Annabeth on their dating anniversary in a room like that months ago), Percy and Nancy let go of the lust they had accumulated there.

As soon as Nancy closed the door, Percy grabbed her body and kissed her.

The two held each other while they kissed, running their hands over the bodies while they kissed.

She really wanted to do that. He felt it in the kiss she gave.

Nancy, breathing after letting go, moaned:

"Take off your clothes, and let's get this over with! Slow and very spicy…"

Nancy started walking to the bedroom, taking off her clothes as they walked there. Percy undressed at the same pace as she.

The two of them taking off shirts, pants, underwear. The two stared at each other's bodies, with explicit lust on their faces.

When they entered the room, they were entirely naked.

"Now," she said, seeing Percy's muscular body in front of her. "Let's fuck."

"Will be sexy, hottie," he said, seeing Nancy's sensual body, ready for sex.

"It will be delicious," she moaned. "Let's get warm first."

She pulled Percy close to her by the belt, and the two kissed each other willingly.

Nancy touched one hand to his erection while the other took her black hair willingly. Percy squeezed her ass with the same intensity as she did, and she liked it so much.

Suction sounds and moans were explicit. Percy liked to kiss Nancy willingly, with her moaning as her hands explored his muscles, wanting so much that he wanted sex.

And in that time, Percy saw her take out her phone, and she said:

"I want Juan to be really pissed" she was smiling with lust, activating the camera.

"I don't want pictures!" said Percy, covering his face.

"I just want pictures of it," she said, running a hand over his chest and six-packs. "And there will be no face, just moans, shagging and ..." she licked his chest. "Sex."

Percy was hard at it. He was enjoying her "revenge".

Nancy then came face to face with him.

"And if you want, it can be in the position you want, I just want a male to eat me. And I'm going to be a perfect little bitch. I know you want it, Jackson ... be my secret man ..."

Percy saw that Nancy wanted this, and took her face for a kiss.

Nancy hugged his neck while Nancy stuck her tongue in his mouth, and she wanted it very good.

With her phone, she bent down and started to lick his chest, moaning, and she took a selfie like that.

When she took the picture, she showed it to Percy, it was herself, licking his nipple. No face, just the neck down.

"How good is that?" she asked.

"That and sex," Percy said, smiling. "LOTS of sex."

Nancy smiled.

"Naughty…" and continued taking selfies while licking his body, and she reached for his pants.

"Take it," she said, handing it to him. "And film me."

Percy took out his phone the moment she opened his pants, taking his penis. Percy understood and filmed her giving him a blowjob.

Nancy looked at the camera, sucking on his dick and smiling as she licked. She moaned heartily as she licked and sucked his cock, and Percy groaned at that.

On the screen, Nancy looked like a porn actress making a POV movie, with Percy being the "lucky one" having sex with her.

Percy smiled at that. Nancy really wanted to have sex like that.

And so, while sucking on Percy's cock, with him filming, Nancy looked at the screen, and licked suggestively, as if she liked what she was doing.

Percy tried not to groan, but Nancy said:

"You can moan, freak," she said, winking at her phone. "I want him to know that you like it too."

Smiling, Percy broke free, groaning as Nancy returned with her blowjob.

Moans echoed through the room, and Nancy smiled during the blowjob. On the screen, she looked like a porn actress sucking her dick, and smiled when filming that hot chick sucking her dick.

On the screen, Nancy looked up, smiling as she licked the head of Percy's cock, who smiled back, and said:

"You can come. I know you have liters and liters of cum… and I know you have a lot of energy for the whole night. Better than the scumbag cuckhold."

Percy just groaned, and Nancy went back to her blowjob.

Percy kept shooting while Nancy sucked, and Percy felt like he wanted to come. To have some fun, Percy held on as long as he could, until he finally came.

Nancy noticed, and sucked all the semen he released.

Nancy groaned at that, and she put her hands on Percy's chest.

"Lies down! Now!"

Percy stopped filming while Nancy pushed him lightly onto the bed. Percy felt the bed with his legs and lay down.

Nancy, licking her lips, crawled over the naked man on her bed, and kissed him again.

"I want more evidence," she said, her voice full of lust. "And I know how to take pictures very well. Stay close to the mirror!"

Percy saw the mirror, and felt his cock harden again.

"Sit over there," she pointed out, and I'll take care of the rest.

Percy obeyed, and Nancy took his erection and sat down, facing the mirror, and said:

"Just enjoy it, sexy!"

So Percy felt Nancy sitting on top of his penis, and started jumping on his erection. Nancy moaned as she took pictures on her phone. Percy had his face behind her head, just moaning when he received her pussy with his cock again.

That joke was going crazy over and over, and I smiled at it.

Nancy then said:

"Catch!"

Percy took her phone, and saw Nancy in front of the mirror, sitting on his dick, looking like a dirty bitch, with Percy hiding behind her.

"This will end the stupid cuckhold!" she moaned.

Percy felt more horny now.

"I'll send!"

"No!" she moaned. "I command!"

Percy gave her the phone, and she sent everything to her boyfriend - Juan, written on the phone screen.

Suddenly, Nancy left her phone on the table, and put her hands on the mirror.

"Come on" she rolled her ass for him. "He will see and call me, and I want to answer it crazy with your dick."

Percy, looking at Nancy with her back against the mirror, her big ass inviting him to sex, couldn't resist. Percy stood up and hugged her body, penetrating his cock inside her again.

The sex started again. Percy moved his waist non-stop, driving the betrayed girlfriend crazy who cheated on her traitor boyfriend with him.

Percy liked that.

Then Nancy took out her phone.

"A few extra photos," she moaned, and took more.

Percy licked her ear while squeezing her breasts, and Nancy, with one hand against the mirror, smiled like a naughty in selfie mode.

So she sent, and put her face against the mirror. Percy kept getting behind her. They both moaned with pleasure as he stuffed his cock inside her wet pussy.

With that, Juan called. And that's how Percy ended up in that situation, loving every moment.

"That's right. You cheated on me! So I'm cuckolding you back!" groaned Nancy, loudly for the phone to hear, enjoying it. "I'm fucking another man in our room, you son of a bitch!"

"You fucking bitch!" said the man, with anger in his voice. "I'm going to kill you for that, you bitch."

"You man-whore, you fucking shit," said Nancy, grabbing Percy's chin and kissing him. She made sure the sounds were loud and obvious on the phone, so much so that she picked it up and approached it.

Juan heard. Percy knew that.

"He lasts longer than you, you three-minute quicker!" said Nancy, smiling in the mirror, looking at Percy.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO!"

Nancy laughed, and she licked her lips when Percy squeezed her nipples, smiling just as Nancy did.

"Will you? So take this! To bed, lover!"

Nancy took the penis out of her vagina and pushed Percy onto the bed, kissing him shortly thereafter. She left the phone beside them, moaning with the kiss and Juan with the voice full of anger on the cell.

…

Juan watched the traffic in front of him.

The apartment was only four blocks from where he was, and hearing Nancy groan with another man in their bed was destroying her inner peace.

He heard moans, kisses, sucking. He saw pictures of Nancy naked having sex with another naked man.

And when Juan thought Nancy wouldn't be crazy anymore, more pictures came.

With a hand shaking with rage, he saw more pictures, and was amazed.

It was Nancy, sitting on top of the man on their bed, he saw the muscular body of the man on top of the bed, with Nancy smiling with his penis in her vagina.

"This will get better, you bastard!" said Nancy, laughing.

Soon, he heard the bed creak, hard. Juan clenched his teeth in his mouth in anger, listening to his girlfriend fucking another man on their bed.

So he started to scream.

…

Percy and Nancy heard Juan shout in anger over his phone. Percy was surprised by the force of the scream while Nancy, still sitting on Percy's hard cock, laughing about it.

"He's really pissed!" groaned Nancy, smiling.

Percy looked at her, thinking: you crazy cow.

Nancy saw his expression, and bent down to kiss him later.

She made a point of moaning something for her boyfriend to hear. Juan heard it, because Percy heard him swear more often.

Percy felt his body enjoying it.

Soon, he hugged her back and peppered the kiss. The two groaned without fear or reprisal.

Juan was more irritated.

Soon, Nancy did something Percy didn't expect. She took out her phone and put it in Percy's face.

"My best male! Moan for him, while I jump alone!"

Percy took out his phone, and Nancy turned to him.

Now, with her back to Percy, she penetrated his penis into her vagina and started to jump. She screamed with pleasure, loving it.

Percy, seeing his phone, the name "JUAN BULL MAN!" shining in front of him, she smiled, and he couldn't help but moan like she wanted.

They both moaned loud. The bed creaked. That sex was great.

…

Juan creaked with rage. He was hitting the glass with such force and anger that he started to break. His hand hurt, but he was hardly fucking himself for it.

He wanted to get home. He wanted to kill those two.

"PUT MORE! SEXY FUCKING MAN! GO IN MY PUSSY!" Nancy shouted over her phone. "EAT ME LIKE A BITCH! WET HIS FUCKING BED!"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" he said, shouting with all his might. "GET OUT OF MY BED, YOUR DOGS IN THE HEAT!"

"NOT YET," she moaned loudly. "I NEED TO MAKE MY MALE ENJOY. MORE"

"GO TO HELL!"

"WILL BE NICE!"

And out of nowhere, she hung up.

…

Nancy threw her phone aside and continued to jump on Percy's penis.

"You fucking crazy," Percy said as he moaned.

"He deserves it," she said, enjoying the sex. "He deserves much more."

"Won't he kill you?"

"Not likely," she said, looking at him. "And don't worry, I have a plan."

Percy realized that he cared about her, but the sex drive isn't over yet. She kept jumping. Percy saw her ass swallowing his hard member, and he let himself moan again.

Suddenly, Nancy's phone rang. "JUAN BULL MAN" called again.

Nancy made a silence signal to Percy with her phone and answered it close to her ear.

"Hello?" she said innocently. Percy smiled at that.

Percy heard shouting and angry sounds, but Nancy was little concerned.

"Wait," she put on the speaker. "Repeat"

"TURNED OFF IN MY FACE! WHAT? SPEAK UP, YOU SON THAT A BITCH IN THE HEAT!" shouted Juan.

She handed the phone to Percy, and said:

"Change your position!" she said.

She came out of his penis, and lay on her back in front of him. Her luscious breasts were pointing up, her thin belly appeared, sensual and beautiful, and her brown hair was spread out behind her head.

"Stick it all in! WITH STRENGTH!" she said.

Percy, on his knees, shoved his hard cock inside her again. Nancy moaned and screamed with lust again.

The sex started again.

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP! YOU DON'T FUCK FOR THAT LONG!" shouted Juan.

"HE DRIVES ME CRAZY! MORE ADDICTED TO SEX! HE IS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"You bitch!" Juan's voice was hoarse now. "Why?"

"You started this with prostitutes!" she said, smiling and meeting Percy's green eyes. "That's why I got a pumped muscle man on our bed."

"I'm almost home!" he seemed sincere. "And I'm going to kill you both!" He was about to cry apparently.

"Oh, yeah? Then wipe your sheets off our cum! Because he gushes liters! More than you!"

She hung up, and hugged Percy around his neck.

"Make me come liters!"

"More like a whole sea," groaned Percy, smiling. "Prepare for flood."

Percy got in faster. Nancy moaned harder. The bed creaked harder with their pleasure. Nancy pushed Percy on the bed and pressed his chest, not stopping jumping at the fast pace of their whoring.

The phone rang again, but Nancy wanted suspense. She moaned with pleasure, and Percy yelled at her.

"The neighbors are loving us!" groaned Nancy.

"Me even more!" said Percy, smiling "I'm fucking you now!"

"I'll miss it ... when I move ..." she moaned.

Percy was going to ask, but Nancy took the phone back and groaned:

"Come when I tell you."

Percy, smiling, nodded.

Nancy answered, put on speaker, and groaned loudly:

"I WILL ENJOY THIS!"

Percy groaned loudly, signaling that he will come too.

"IN THREE!"

…

Juan looked at his phone, now parking the car.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Juan got out of the car. And he heard long, hot moans. She screamed with such lust and pleasure that a couple close to him looked at him strangely.

He walked away, soon entering the building.

There, the receptionist was startled by Juan's anger.

"Where's Nancy?"

"She's not here," he said.

"SHE'S UP THERE!"

"There must be a mistake, she didn't come by ..."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEY!" he voiced loud.

The people around him stared at him, startled. The trembling receptionist went out to get the key.

On his phone, he heard Nancy say:

"Let our semen there. Let's go…"

"Oh, don't go!" he said.

The receptionist handed the key to Juan, who took it and went to the empty elevator.

Ali hung up his phone and clicked on his floor.

"Go see who's cuckhold now, you fucking bitch," he said as the doors closed.

…

Juan opened his apartment door with brutality, and when he entered, he saw no one.

Everything was as he left it.

"NANCY!" he called, checking several rooms, finding nothing.

Then he went over to his bed, and saw Nancy's scattered blankets, panties and bra on the bed, with a stain in the middle of the bed.

Semen. Juan was disgusted by that.

And there, on the pillow, was a note, saying: HE DID WHAT YOU NEVER GOT IN MONTHS. UNTIL NEVER, THE "BITCH IN HEAT" NANCY.

He took the paper and tore it up.

Soon, he went to the bed and threw everything on it on the floor with such violence and lack of control that some of the semen hit his face.

Screaming with rage, he went to the bathroom and washed his face.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he said:

"Oh, no, no!"

He ran into the corridor, ran down the stairs and passed the reception, shouting for Nancy down the street, but no one with her face showed up.

People were watching him like Juan was crazy, and he was getting. He fell to his knees on the sidewalk, screaming in anger.

Nancy was gone. Forever.

…

Percy was sitting on a bench in Central Park, wearing trousers, sneakers, a shirt draped over his shoulder, watching the night.

Nancy left New York, and he helped her.

As soon as they stained Juan's bed with their semen, Percy was getting dressed, but Nancy was quicker and, in a hurry, but laughing, she took his wrist and pulled him out.

"Relax! You look better that way." She winked at him.

Percy let himself be pulled by the "ex-enemy-now-lover" into the corridor, and from there they went to the service elevator again.

Inside, she kissed him on the mouth again.

"Thanks for the dangerous game."

Percy smiled.

"You're welcome."

The elevator stopped, and the two got out.

There, they heard Juan's voice shouting, demanding the key. Nancy whispered:

"Let's go over there" she pointed to where the two entered.

Percy followed, and from there they came out of the alley into the streets.

Far away, she said:

"I'm going to live in Los Angeles with my aunt," she said, breathing after the run. "I have a ticket and my bags were sent there."

Percy, breathing, asked:

"And Juan will not find you there?"

"I didn't tell you about it, and no friend of his knows," she said. "Don't worry, Jackson, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah ... You know since you called me."

Nancy realized what he said, and saw his shirtless body again. She smiled with explicit lust.

"I'm going to miss fucking you," she said. "Who knows, after I forget that cuckhold ... we relive this affair?"

"Of course I do," Percy said, pulling her close to him, hugging her waist. "I know some places to… loosen up, like in your ex cuckold's bed."

Nancy hugged his neck.

"Addicted to sex."

"Penis freak."

The two kissed for a while, tongues intertwining each other.

When Nancy broke the kiss, a bridge of saliva formed.

"Thanks for the revenge sex, sexy. Until next time."

So she took the taxi, which disappeared into the street, leaving Percy there, shirtless, horny, and satisfied with the dangerous sex.

Now, getting up from the bench, he thought about going home, or going to Camp to fuck Annabeth before going to sleep.

As it was early (eleven at night) he preferred to attract Annabeth to some sexual adventure. His penis started to harden at the thought.

He started walking through Central Park, thinking about the sex he had with Nancy, and the sex he will have with Annabeth soon.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Aphrodite's Daughter

Chapter 16: The New Daughter of Aphrodite

(Chiron asked Percy to guide a new demigod through Camp, a new daughter of Aphrodite named Drew Tanaka, and she, beyond enjoying the Camp, she started to like Percy in another way)

…

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy felt better than ever.

After all, he just participated in one of his best sexual escapades to date.

He helped an old enemy to horn her ex-boyfriend in his bed, and left in time to see her ex screaming in the middle of the street.

It was animalistic and wild ... and Percy loved every second of it.

When it was over, Nancy said she was moving away, and said that if she returned to New York, she would give Percy a life sign if he "wanted more fun with her."

Percy, feeling his lust overcoming his common sense again, accepted, and left the building with her before her ex arrived to confront them, and Percy helped Nancy out of town.

Undoubtedly for him, a crazy episode of sex and cheating… and Percy got hard just to remember that.

Percy was so inert at the memory that he almost started when he heard:

"Percy?"

Turning around, half frightened and half surprised, he relaxed when he saw Chiron, one of the Camp directors, galloping towards Percy.

After all, Chiron was a centaur.

"Sir," said Percy.

"I'm glad I found you," said Chiron, smiling. "I need your help. A new addition to the Camp arrived yesterday."

Percy looked at Chiron intently.

"A new addition?"

"A daughter of Aphrodite, claimed a day ago, and she is at Big House now."

…

Inside Chiron's room, Percy saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. It looked like it came from a fashion model magazine from Japan.

And the girl looked back at him.

She was kind of Asian, with fair skin, slender body, hands on a slim waist, shapely legs, beautiful feet, and she winked at Percy.

Percy went a little red with that. He had a weakness for pretty girls, like her.

"Percy Jackson, meet Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite and a Japanese businessman Takiro Tanaka. She is the newest addition to the Camp."

Percy turned to Drew.

"Welcome to Camp, Drew."

Drew saw Percy's outstretched hand, and smiled thinly.

"Thank you, Percy Jackson."

They both shook hands, and Percy felt the smooth skin of her hand.

"So, do you want a tour of the Camp?" asked Percy.

Drew looked him up and down.

"Well, your fashion sense deserves urgent repair, but your eyes ... if everything here is as beautiful as this green ... then I think I will like being here."

Percy smiled awkwardly.

"Well, thank you. Let's start our tour now."

…

That Camp was crazy. And Drew liked that.

As the two walked through the Camp, Drew saw everything with mixed splendor and confusion.

This place was incredible for Drew. She had gone to Disney, Hawaii, Paris, even the Great Wall of China, not to mention what Tokyo had to offer.

But that place. Camp Half-Blood. Was unlike anything she had seen before.

It was magical. Literally.

There were people doing feats of magic everywhere.

Flying in carriages, flying on winged horses (Pegasi, as Percy said), people with robots (Automatos, what an ugly name!), people invoking plants, people with martial artists skills, a dragon (a fuck you dragon!) close to a tree. And several things more.

And it was all in the huts. The rest was the craziest trip she has ever taken.

Volcano with real lava, hunted in the middle of the forest. Plants becoming women being chased by boys with goat feet.

Crazy.

But a madness that she liked. Smile at everything as if it were a crazy dream.

And her guide, Percy Jackson, was the best part.

The centaur was impressive, but the young model named Percy was the best part of the Camp for Drew. He had the profile of the boys she liked - and took home when her father was gone.

Messy black hair (the way she liked it), emerald green eyes, soft skin on her hand (along with a strong grip, Drew liked to feel it, proves he was strong), tall and with a stature that stands out.

Drew didn't lie to herself: she had a crush on Percy now.

If all the boys are like him at that Camp, then she would feel in paradise faster than she thought.

And when she learned that his mother, the woman she never saw in her life, was the goddess of love Aphrodite, arguably the most desired supermodel on Olympus, her ego grew more.

She always got what she wanted with her beauty, but she thought that was something surreal.

Now, being something literally magical, she thought about the possibilities that this would bring to her.

Through the tour, in addition to processing everything she saw, there was a certainty in her mind.

She was going to fuck Percy Jackson as her Camp debut act.

This she was absolutely sure of.

…

When they stepped onto the porch of the Big House, Percy turned to her.

"And that's it? Liked the Camp?"

Drew saw it all again. And smiled.

"Don't pinch me!" Percy looked confused, and Drew turned to him. "This is all a dream I don't want to wake up."

Percy laughed cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it. Everything here is real. It took me a long time to get used to everything I saw here. But one thing is certain: there are more dangers here than you think."

"I am imagining many things," she said, taking a step towards him. "But the danger I want is not from monsters or fights."

Before Percy asked about it, Drew took his face and kissed him slowly.

Percy was surprised by this, by her boldness. With his eyes, he didn't see anyone looking at them. For now at least.

When Drew stopped kissing him, smiling, Percy asked:

"What…?"

"You don't fool me, Jackson," she said, with a finger on his shirt, over the Camp's pegasus. "On the trip, after all, I saw you looking at some girls around Camp, and they looking back at you. I know what that look means" she moved closer to his ear. "You really play around."

Percy was going to deny it, but Drew said:

"Tell the truth, do you have sex with many women?"

"Yes," Percy replied sincerely, and he felt strange when he asked that. It basically jumped to his mouth.

Drew smiled slowly.

"So include me on the list." Drew placed both of her hands on Percy's chest. "Hmmm ... hard ... but will your member get harder?"

Percy felt strange now. He felt compelled to fuck Drew now, with her running his hands over his orange shirt, and she said:

"We will. A quick fuck. Ten minutes… maybe twenty… I promise you will like it."

Her voice seemed so persuasive, so sensual, that Percy, looking around, took her wrists and said:

"Follow me."

Smiling, Drew let himself be guided by Percy somewhere into the Big House.

…

That house was really big, and Percy guided her up the stairs to a room complete with a bathroom, furniture, and a double bed by the window.

Inside that room, Percy and Drew began to kiss without shame. They both pushed the door open and Drew closed the door slowly as his tongue entered her mouth.

Drew liked that. Percy was "that kind" of man, and she liked that very much.

Percy held her tight, feeling her luscious breasts against his body, wanting to strip and suck them, he got more excited about it.

Drew demonstrated this well while kissing Percy. She liked him, and wanted a lot of horny sex with him.

Suddenly, she lifted his shirt, and Percy let her take it off and throw it on the floor.

Drew practically drooled when he saw Percy's body. She ran her hands over his muscular body, feeling each part with her fingers.

"Fuck," she said, enjoying the feeling. "This is too good."

"So do they," said Percy, who grabbed her breasts by her shirt.

Drew smiled as he felt his hands on her breasts, then let him pull her shirt up, taking it off, revealing her black bra. He then pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts and licking her breasts, one at a time, and started kissing her on the mouth again.

Drew was enthusiastic about it, enjoying feeling the horny side of that sensual model.

Seeing the bed a little far away, Drew started to push Percy slowly, and when his legs touched the bed, she stopped the kiss.

"Lie down," she said, pushing Percy over his chest, who obeyed and lay down on the bed slowly.

Percy was lying on the bed, his feet touching the floor, and he felt his pants being opened by Drew as she licked his hard nipples and six-packs on his belly.

She managed to open his pants, and took his cock out of his black underwear.

Drew liked to see his strong member pointing at the ceiling, licking his lips. She opened her bra and threw it on the floor, getting shirtless right there.

Then, looking Percy in the eye, she started blowjobing his dick.

Percy liked that. He moaned as he pressed his hands to the blankets, kneading and pulling.

Drew, who moaned, was running her hands over his strong chest as she sucked his cock.

Percy loved to do that to Drew. Doing this in the Big House… with the two of them having sex where Chiron was. Downstairs, working. It was good to feel this mixture of lust and danger.

The door was unlocked, anyone could enter and catch that fucking, but he felt more horny than danger now.

He tried to moan softly, but Drew made it more difficult.

He wanted to come soon. He wanted to fill her mouth with cum and like her face sucking all her milk.

Then, after she sucked more and more, Percy cummed in her mouth. She felt the semen jet in her mouth, and swallowed by surprise.

"You pervert…" she said, smiling. "I wanted to continue more."

"I got carried away," he said. "You're a pro at this!"

Drew smiled.

"Point taken." She took his wrists and laid him on the bed again. Drew saw his muscles drawing his body, and moistened her lips. "Now you're stuck. I take the pace now."

She kissed him while massaging his erection as her other hand holds both of his wrists. Percy let her do that. He could simply undo this and put her beneath him, but he will not. He was enjoying that position now.

"Ready for wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot girl like you, always."

"Even in the camp headquarters bed?" she provoked, touching the head of his dick slowly. "Even with that centaur busting us here? Still want to fuck me, green eyes?"

Percy smirked.

"As you wish, hottie. I'll make you addicted to my dick!"

Drew smiled suggestively.

"We'll see," she moaned, blinking.

Then she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrate her vagina.

Without shame or fear, Drew sat on top of him, and penetrated his cock inside her.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his cock being enveloped by her wet pussy. It was tight and hot, as he liked it. Drew smiled by sensing his size. He was big as fuck, and a good fuck the way she enjoyed.

Unlike many men in her life before camp, Percy got the prize for his big weapon. She felt that Percy is right: she will be addicted to his dick. And she enjoyed the thought.

Drew wasted no time. She started jumping up and down.

Percy stood with his arms outstretched to both sides, watching that hot horny asian sexy woman jumping on top of him, with her hands against his chest.

Drew wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put her hands on her breasts, and squeezed with her own hands.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Drew let go. Percy continued to squeeze.

She then ran her hands over his cracked belly, drawing his drawn abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Percy felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"Drew… This is fucking good… Chiron can arrive… we need to leave…"

Drew liked the feeling of being caught. Imagining Chiron arriving there energized her even more. Like the other times before going to Camp. So many almost bustings with her other men… amazing sensation!

"If you really want…" she moaned. "Make me come ... I want a male jet inside ... and I want it soon. I'm missing a good jet!"

Percy felt the climax coming. Drew really knew how to fuck, that was clear in her skill. And he was going to give what this fucking hottie wanted.

"Want a jet?" Drew jumped more, meaning yes. Percy felt coming. "Then take it!"

Suddenly, his penis ejaculated, giving that perverted model what she wanted.

Drew groaned, sticking out his tongue, as his penis released. Her stasis was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Percy somehow liked it.

She dented herself on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for pleasure.

"You fucking pervert," she moaned, smiling. "I really liked that…"

"With a hot girl like you, I always try."

Drew went nose to nose with him.

"And you always struggle with your girls?"

Drew knew he had lovers. A "straight idiot" would never be that skilled without trying and practicing with others.

Percy, knowing that Drew suspected, and too perky to fear it, said:

"It's special for you. And you surprised me in a good way."

The two kissed again.

Then Percy said:

"Chiron still wants to see you ... I think we better get dressed."

…

Percy and Drew appeared in Chiron's office, who was writing something on his desk.

When Chiron saw them near his desk, Chiron asked:

"So, Miss Tanaka, did you enjoyed the Camp?"

"I enjoyed all of it, sir," she said, putting an arm around Percy's arm. "Percy is a good guide, and everything that happens here is so magical ... and wild."

Percy smiled inside. He knew that she wasn't just talking about the Camp, but about the sex the two of them did ten minutes ago.

Chiron looked at them, smiling.

"Good, I hope you find your place here, together with your half brothers and sisters in Aphrodite's Cabin."

Of course Drew Tanaka is a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy thought, thinking it made perfect sense. Her beauty and sexual ability had to come from somewhere.

Now, in addition to Silena, Percy had another daughter of Aphrodite as a lover. He felt strangely proud of himself for this fact.

"Thank you, Chiron," said Drew, and then looked directly at Percy. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Percy smiled slightly.

"Like me."

"You are free now," said Chiron. "You can go to your Cabin now."

"I very much intend to do that, Mr. Chiron," said Drew, who started walking out of his office.

As she walked, with Percy behind her for a while until she parted, heading for a cabin with a sea view, Drew thought of two certainties.

She will grow up in the Camp hierarchy. Every place Drew went had a hierarchy, and she managed to get to the top in all of them. If there was a "queen bee" at Camp, Drew will be the new Queen Bee at Camp.

And when she saw Aphrodite's Cabin - it was easy, she was the most "feminine" in the entire Camp compared to the green house or the nearby war headquarters - she confirmed another certainty.

Percy Jackson, the hot guy Drew fucked, would be a frequent lover of hers, and she will fuck him more often.

She was sure of that.


	17. Chapter 17: Sexual Fantasy with Costumes

Chapter 17: Sexual Fantasy with Costumes

(After "helping a friend", Percy used the apartment (where Nancy and Percy last fucked), with costumes in bags, with Annabeth coming up with a plan in mind: costumed sex all day)

…

Percy has seen the apartment completely now. How he remembered it from before.

Bedroom, living room connected to the kitchen, bathrooms in the living room and bedroom, furniture everywhere, and a very strong bed.

Percy knew that. That's where Nancy Bobofit lived with her boyfriend. Lived in the past. Currently, that place was deserted. Both Nancy and Juan were no longer in New York now.

Remembering Nancy in that room made his dick grow hard. He still remembered that night.

Last week, Nancy took him to that apartment to fuck in that bed, and film the moans, blowjobs and penetrations, calling her boyfriend to hear them having sex. After all, Juan constantly cheated on Nancy with prostitutes.

That night, Nancy was completely crazy with revenge. Making Percy be her "perverted male", and they had sex while her boyfriend tried to arrive there to bust them, listening to all the sex by phone call.

Then Percy helped Nancy to escape some revenge from Juan, judging that he screamed all the way there. And after that, her boyfriend moved out and left the apartment for rent.

Percy knew that, he investigated Juan until he disappeared from New York, so he was there now, with some bags in the empty room.

Now, he waited for Annabeth Chase to arrive, to fulfill her new fantasy.

Sex with costumes.

And he remembered how that idea came about.

…

Two nights earlier, Percy and Annabeth had sex in Cabin 3 in the middle of the night. She was on top of him, jumping while Percy, lying down, squeezed her breasts willingly.

Clandestine sex was becoming a new sex drive to Annabeth. Whenever she could get busted, she wanted sex right there and then.

It was like that in Percy's apartment, it was like that at Goode a few times, and now it was at Cabin 3. In the middle of the night, out of curfew.

There were harpies out there. If they found out what sex they were having ... It would be brutal (to say the least).

Worry was always exchanged for lust with them. Horny to have a hot busty blonde jumping on his dick, being swallowed by her delicious vagina.

Percy surrendered for it all the time.

And when they came, Annabeth said:

"I want more."

"Wait ten minutes and we'll have another round."

"Not now, and not like that." Percy looked at her as she shifted, lying on top of him, and stared at him with gray eyes. "I want it like nerds do it."

"Like… how?"

"Costumes. Superhero. Anime. Even video games. Please, seahorse, eat me dressed as a superhero."

Percy, seeing her sensual face, and the delicious breasts against her body, said:

"I'll see what I can do."

Annabeth smiled.

"My hero! Surprise me."

Percy smiled mischievously.

"I'll make you wear short, sexy clothes."

"That's the idea" she soon licked his chest, even his nipples. "Now I want more sex. One more round before heading back to my Cabin."

And they had more sex until Annabeth left, and Percy slept naked in his bed, dirty with their cum.

…

Now, days later, Percy had done everything Annabeth wanted.

He purchased costumes - were not as expensive as they looked - and an empty apartment - on an empty floor - guaranteed. He told Annabeth where it was, and how to get in.

When he said the building was a luxury building, and the apartment was for sale and waiting for someone to arrive, Annabeth got excited when he said it.

Now all he needed was his hot girlfriend to fuck all afternoon.

And suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

"Toc… toc, toc toc…" a few seconds. "TOC". Louder now.

The beat that matched.

Annabeth has arrived.

Smiling, he took off his coat and shirt - he already knew how to drive her crazy - and threw it on the sofa, walking slowly to open the door.

There, he saw Annabeth Chase, in an open gray coat, white shirt, skinny jeans, sneakers, and a dirty expression on her face.

"Hello, Heracles." she said, looking at Percy's muscular body.

Percy put one hand on his waist and the other on the door.

"Hello, Athena," he said. "Or do I call you Wonder Woman? Or Kitana? Or Momo Yaoyorozu?"

"And what do I call you?" Annabeth put a palm on his hard chest. "Batman? Nightwing? Liu Kang?" she approached his ear. "Or fucking thick hard penis?"

"If I call you a hot fucking ass for my cock, then yes," Percy said.

They didn't even care about discretion. That entire floor was empty.

Annabeth then hugged him.

"So let's go!"

And they kissed with desire.

Percy hugged her body as they kissed, moaning fearlessly, with Percy running his hands over her body while Annabeth felt the warmth of Percy's shirtless body. She started to push him inside, and Percy closed and locked the door.

When they were in the middle of the room, Annabeth pushed him across the chest, breathing.

"Nice place," she moaned, feeling Percy lick her neck as he opened her coat. "How did you know about this place?"

Fucking a lover, he thought, but he said:

"I thought it was risky and chose it," he said. "I know you go crazy with places like that."

"I really am ... and having a hot boyfriend with green eyes driving me crazy even more."

The two kissed more, but Annabeth pushed him in the chest.

"I want a costume." She looked at the bags. "And I want it with all your energy, you pervert."

"All afternoon," Percy confirmed, smiling, as his hands crawled to the zipper over the rest of her coat, slowly lowering the rest to open it wide. "Dress up, you crazy model."

Smiling thinly, Annabeth let Percy open her coat, slipping down her arms, and Annabeth took off her shirt, revealing her black bra, sexy model belly and sexy beauty. Percy enjoyed seeing her body again.

"You too, my hot Adonis."

Annabeth saw the costumes and chose.

"Got it as I wanted it." She winked at him. "You'll have to wash later" and went to the bathroom.

Percy stayed right there, and chose his.

…

In front of the mirror, Percy saw himself in tight black pants, shirtless, with a blue V painted with fresh paint on his chest, black paint painted on his eyes, and two black sticks in his hands.

He was dressed up as Batman's Nightwing. Looking like that, he looked like Nightwing from the Young Justice cartoon, except he was shirtless.

Annabeth wanted this, so he didn't bring any shirt for himself. The only one was lying on the sofa, with her other clothes.

Those clothes were going to stay there all afternoon. Percy knew that.

Annabeth really was an uncontrolled pervert when she saw him like that, shirtless, and wanted Annabeth to leave him without energy after so much sex.

His hard cock, choked and tight inside his pants, wanted to penetrate her vagina hard now. Percy wanted Annabeth to grab him, moan and scream with sex.

"Hi, Nightywingy," said Annabeth behind him. With a voice like the Harley Quinn.

Percy turned, seeing Annabeth as Harley Quinn.

She had blonde pigtails with black and red fasteners (blonde is her natural hair) a split black and red outfit, long gloves of different colors, open nurse shirt, forming a V on top of her black bra, mini skirt and stockings, one red, one black. She had a white make-up expression, and was smiling.

"Harley," Percy said, imitating Nightwing. "What are you planning?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, imitating Harley Quinn. "Blow up a bank, or join the Suicide Squad…"

"Then why did you attracted me here?"

"I can't explain it." She was doing sexy poses, highlighting her breasts and ass for Percy. "I think it's love, you know? Crazy and inexplicable. Not even the Joker or Poison Ivy want me, so I thought of you… and who knows, I might fall in love with one more…"

Percy came over, and took her waist. Annabeth went from nose to nose with Percy.

"I'll give you something else to fall in love with" and kissed her, long and wet.

Annabeth pretended to be surprised. When Percy stopped, with Annabeth pushing him by the chest, she said:

"HEY! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND A GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

"Not after sex." Percy kissed her again, longer now. "Sleep with me," Percy said, licking her neck. "I will be the man you never had! I'll be better than any man you've fucked!"

Annabeth pushed Percy onto the bed, and he fell on his back. The bed creaked with force.

"Do you think kissing and harassing me will make me want to fuck you?"

Percy put his hands behind his head. Her body stretched as Annabeth liked.

"Yes."

Annabeth looked at him a little more.

"Well, you're right!

And jumped on top of him, kissing him hard.

The two clung to each other, moaned loudly, and Annabeth took the blue paint from his chest and stained his face. Percy took her panties and pulled them out of her vagina, penetrating his fingers inside.

Annabeth felt it.

"Horner."

"Delicious."

More kisses. Moaning without fear or secret. After all, they had the entire floor for them.

"Did the Bat taught you everything? How to make a crazy woman horny?"

"Fight and defense, yes. But not sex."

"And how does he fuck the Catwoman?"

"I think she teaches him sex. Like you?"

Annabeth smiled and laughed.

"So, Sexy Teacher Harley Quinn will teach you" she opened his pants. "For a start, hold on for half an hour" she took off her nurse's blouse and bra, exposing her hot body and big breasts to him, who liked it a lot. "And shout like a porn actor mad with lust!"

"With pleasure, teacher!"

Smiling, Annabeth took his penis out of his pants and underwear, and penetrated everything without warning into her vagina.

Percy felt her vagina wrap around his entire penis, and started to moan loudly, as she wanted.

Annabeth, still imitating Harley Quinn, moaned like crazy, screaming over and over.

"THAT! GO! FUCK MY BACKGROUND! BETTER THAT JOKER!"

"YOUR SLUTY BITCH," Percy shouted, grabbing her waist. "GIVE ME MORE! WHAT A TASTY VAGINA!"

"WHAT A HOT DICK!"

"TASTY FUCKING BIG TITS!"

She jumped longer, the bed creaking, the slaps of the bodies echoing loudly, but she stopped suddenly.

"WAIT!"

Percy let her out, and saw her put a phone to record, leaning against the wall.

"For rainy days."

Percy smiled, and Annabeth jumped on him and went back to having sex with him.

The two screamed without fear, enjoying the sexual adventure, feeling their bodies without limits or inhibitions, making them so hard that the bed moaned.

But he could take it, Percy knew that.

Annabeth held her hands up, touching her pigtails, moaning loudly while Percy, lying down, touched her breasts, enjoying it.

The sex was fine, and he knew it was only the beginning.

Annabeth then touched his chest, taking the blue paint, and spread it across his face as he bent down, licking his fingers before kissing him, drooling in the meantime.

Percy just liked it. He felt his lust explode with hers, seeing Annabeth dressed as Harley Quinn really woke up a new fetish in him.

Costumes.

Annabeth moaned with the kiss, mixing the blue with the white makeup she wore.

When she got up, seeing Percy moaning beneath her, seeing her strong body stained with blue, made her more mad.

Annabeth found that fetish fantasy was stronger than she thought. His body liked the new way, and he wanted more and more.

Thanks to the physiology of demigods they had, I knew that this strange adventure was just beginning.

The sex was so good that, suddenly, Percy came inside her.

Annabeth stood up quickly, staring at the ceiling, feeling Percy's hot semen flood her vagina.

When looking at him, she saw Percy smiling.

"I came," he said, smiling.

Liking this, Annabeth smiled sensuously and kissed him again.

"I want more. Change your clothes!"

"Whatever you want, hottie," he said. "Nightwing never gets tired."

"And your Harley Quinn has all afternoon ... plenty of time to fuck you."

…

Half an hour after getting up, Annabeth took a Kitana costume while Percy took a Liu Kang costume.

Percy now saw himself in the mirror.

Percy was standing, shirtless, in tight black pants, long hair wig with a red streak across his forehead, seeing himself in the reflection.

He looked like a mix of xiaolin warrior and Jackie Chan, except for his green eyes.

"Look what a delightful sight," said Annabeth, behind him.

Percy turned and saw Annabeth, in beautiful blue clothing, bare belly, huge gloves covering her hands and arms, blue boots on her legs, blue panties, blue mask covering her nose and mouth, with two huge fans in her hands.

She was in the same position as the game. Percy stood in front of her, fists clenched, staring at her, like in the game.

The new 11 game.

"We will? Like in the game?" asked Annabeth, taking off her mask.

Percy knew that. They played Mortal Kombat 11 a few times, and nodded.

"We will."

So, the two went to both sides of the room, and imitated the introduction of the two in the game, when they were going to fight.

Annabeth pretended to throw the fans forward, and jumped with her hands on the floor, and bowed, like Kitana. Percy jumped forward, did a somersault on the floor, and punched the air twice, like Liu Kang.

Like in the new game.

"So you are Liu Kang, the powerful Shaolin warrior?" asked Annabeth, smiling.

"It's me, Princess Kitana. Why do you ask?" Percy asked, smiling at her.

"Great. Let's have sex," said Annabeth.

So Percy came over and Annabeth threw the fans on the floor, and the two hugged and kissed each other willingly. Annabeth started to feel Percy's body, which was moaning for her. Percy ran his hands over Annabeth's body, trying to remove her bra.

So Annabeth licked Percy's neck, with him moaning, and her hands touched his pants.

"They say the Shaolin have a big dick," she moaned.

"The rumors are true," Percy groaned.

Annabeth pulled his cock out of his pants, hard and ready. Annabeth liked to see that.

"Loved it" she then licked his muscles and reached his dick, starting his blowjob.

Percy smiled at that, moaning as Annabeth sucked on his dick. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling, as she sucked on his huge dick, running her hands slowly over his body, wanting to touch everything.

The blowjob was fucking delicious. Annabeth really knew how to satisfy him, just like he did with her - two sex freaks taking advantage of a secluded place to loosen up sexually as they liked.

Percy couldn't take it anymore, he came in her mouth. Annabeth smiled at that.

"Liu Kang," she moaned, swallowing Percy's cum. "How delicious."

"It will be even better, Princess Kitana," he said, pulling her off the floor and hugging her with a kiss.

Hugging him, Annabeth felt Percy lifting her bra and lowering her panties, exposing her breasts and ass. She smiled at that.

And, Percy did well. He pushed her onto the bed, seeing her lying on her back on the bed, her beautiful big breasts swaying with the movement, and Percy, standing, with his dick out of his pants zipper, knelt on the bed in front of her, and took the feet shod.

Slowly, he inserted his cock into her vagina, and groaned free to scream.

"Shout, my warrior," groaned Annabeth, smiling. "Be a big Kang in my vagina."

"As my sexy princess wants," groaned Percy. "Kitana!"

"Liu Kang!"

Annabeth looked back at a curtained window, feeling Percy's size and energy in sex. He was more excited now than he was wearing Nightwing.

Annabeth too, from Harley Quinn to Kitana, with no one seeing or hearing, just the two sex models fucking like lives depended on it.

With no one to listen, it was just that.

She smiled, watching her strong boyfriend get on and on. She looked at his chest as if it were magnetic, and it was for her.

Percy smiled and moaned carelessly, seeing his hot girlfriend lying down, her hair spread out, her breasts swaying with sex, smiling like an actress in an Xvideos film, touching her own breasts.

Sex continued with Percy in the movement, moaning each time their bodies hit each other, enjoying sexual pleasure more and more.

Suddenly, without warning - Annabeth liked that - Percy came inside her.

They both moaned, breathing relieved, and Percy crouched over her.

She took his face, and kissed him deeply.

"Did you like it, Kitana?"

"I love it, Liu Kang."

When Percy pulled his cock out of her vagina, fresh semen dripped from it. Annabeth smiled at the feeling.

…

After twenty minutes of rest, the couple exchanged costumes.

Percy now looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his new costume.

He was shirtless, as at other times, now in wide black pants, with a red cloak tattered at the waist, a red sash on his chest, cutting diagonally, his shoulders had two red gears, like shoulder pads, and his hair was inside a spiky red wig, like a red explosion.

Percy was smiling in front of the mirror. The only thing he didn't have from My Hero Academia's Kirishima was his pointed teeth.

"You love to see me shirtless, don't you?"

Annabeth walked over to him, and grabbed his body from behind.

"I do!"

Looking at her, Percy saw Annabeth dressed as Momo Yaoyorozu. Her breasts were highlighted in that outfit. Percy saw those wonders first.

Her fantasy was good too. She wore a red and white swimsuit, with a large V showing her cleavage and belly. His butt appeared under the two wide belts. With huge natural breasts, she looked just like Momo in real life.

Percy liked that too much.

"So, Creati," Percy said, flexing his muscles for her. "Are you going to create something to contain me?"

"How, Red Riot?" she ran a hand on his hard and strong chest. "Can you get entirely hard? It would break my handcuffs easy!"

"I'm sure a smart hottie like you, with them" he took her breasts slowly. Annabeth groaned. "You can leave me stuck and hard whenever you want."

Annabeth, running her hands around Percy's neck, licking her lips, told him to lie down.

Percy, hard for her, obeyed.

On the floor, Percy saw Annabeth from above, and she opened her swimsuit in the middle, releasing her breasts from there. Percy liked that very much. Then, slowly, she opened Percy's black pants, making his cock jump out, pointing at her face.

She only licked it once, making Percy moan, and then she sat on top of him, taking her panties off her vagina, without taking it off.

"Ready, tough guy?"

"With pleasure, sexy nerd!"

Annabeth liked that, and penetrated his cock inside her without waiting. Percy moaned loudly for that.

Annabeth started to jump over Percy. He looked up, enjoying it as Annabeth pressed against his chest. She was looking at her, tongue hanging out, drooling slowly. Her saliva dripped onto his chest, and Percy loved to feel it.

And she liked it better when Annabeth spread it on his chest, and kissed him while jumping non-stop.

She finished, and looked up, jumping on Percy.

"Kirishima… how tough!" she moaned.

"It's my Quirk, fucking hottie," Percy moaned. "Momo… your breasts are so delicious! They look like two air bags."

"My blood ... is rich and good!"

"Good as fuck," he groaned. "My dick played on you!"

"And Mina?"

"And Todoroki?"

Percy, enjoying this, got up and kissed her heartily. He lifted his body, kissing her. Percy started to open another one of Annabeth's swimsuits, taking off quickly after her breasts were free. Annabeth left, helping Percy take off and grabbing Percy's head, with her body completely naked, just in her panties, still jumping on his cock.

"Momo… I'm going to come!" Percy groaned.

"Be tough, Kirishima!" groaned Annabeth. "I want it to be hard!"

"Then create a good thing for me," groaned Percy, smiling.

Annabeth then took his face, showed her tongue, and kissed him hard. Percy liked that, and when she didn't expect it, he came inside.

Annabeth scratched his head, feeling the strong eruption, and Annabeth came soon after.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Percy lay down, and Annabeth stayed on top of him.

Both felt semen dripping from them, too relieved to speak or move.

"One more," said Annabeth.

"Give me a break ... and I'll drive you even crazier," groaned Percy, smiling.

…

Ananbeth changed his fantasy, seeing himself in the mirror.

She was dressed as Catwoman, from that crappy Halle Berry movie, but the outfit was too sexy to deny.

With black cat mask, with her blond hair under the mask behind her head, black claw marks, gloves covering her entire arms, with gray tips on her fingers, with black bra, two belts forming an X on her belly , all sensual and smiling.

"Hot divine babe," groaned Percy.

Annabeth turned and got wet when she saw Percy shirtless (again, she loved to see him like that), dressed in Batman, in black jeans, with the huge volume under his designed six pack. He painted the bat symbol on his strong chest, black paint still oozing, masked as a bat, black cape, in a fighting position.

"Hot fucking bat," groaned Annabeth.

"Where's the jewelry?" asked Percy, with Batman Begins's Bale voice.

Annabeth moved slowly, like the Catwoman in the movie.

"I don't know, hot guy" she moaned and purred with that. Percy liked to hear her talk like that. "I liked it, I stole it, but I don't know where I put it."

Percy walked over to her, staring at her like Batman.

"You will tell me."

"Oh yes?" She ran a pointed finger on Percy's chest, tickling him, and taking some of the paint, licking it sensuously afterwards. "And how will you convince me?"

Smiling like a pervert, Percy took her shoulders, kissing and hugging her. Annabeth felt the ink on her torso, enjoying the wetness near her breasts, and hugged his bat mask.

The kiss took a long time. Annabeth felt his hard cock inside her pants near her vagina, wanting to get out and penetrate her again. She wanted this. More than anything now.

"Lies down!" Percy said, licking her neck as he patted her ass hard.

Annabeth, feeling the bed behind her, after Percy dragged her over there, she dropped on her back, seeing that sexy muscular boy dressed in Batman standing in front of her.

Percy was horny to see Annabeth, from Catwoman, lying in front of him, smiling in that cat mask, with her hot body dirty with paint, hot breasts in that black bra. He wanted to let go of her breasts, wanted to see those sexy globes swing as he penetrated inside her.

Feeling energized enough for that, he sent her back, and Percy grabbed her waist, pulling her pussy close to his dick.

So he opened his pants, exposing his dick to Annabeth, and pulled the pants off her waist. Annabeth, enjoying it, took off her bra and left her breasts free, something Percy liked, and, looking at her, started having sex with her.

Annabeth moaned more than before, seeing her boyfriend as strong as Batman getting inside her, moaning as his cock widened her vagina again. She loved to see him like this, wanting more and more sex.

Percy felt her vagina through his penis, wet and appetizing, enjoying watching his girlfriend sensually remove her mask, revealing her sensual blond hair behind her. Percy, with one hand, removed the Batman mask, smiling at her.

"Damn… Batman… You're Bruce Wayne!"

"I am! I'm all yours, Selina Kyle!"

Annabeth looked up, smiling as Percy got inside her.

"My name is Prudence ..."

"Selina is better!" groaned Percy, grabbing her breast. "It is much better!"

Annabeth moaned more.

"I agree… Bruce… Percy…"

"Annabeth… Selina…"

"Liu Kang… Eijiro Kirishima… Batman… Nightwing…" she said, with her tongue out.

"Kitana… Catwoman… Harley Quinn… Momo Yaoyorozu… Hot thousand!"

"Sexy ten thousand!"

Percy bent down, with Annabeth grabbing her neck, and kissed her deeply, moaning with their tongues fighting, saliva dripping from his mouth. Annabeth was crazy. Percy was crazy.

Soon, surprised at the same time, Percy and Annabeth came. They stopped kissing and screamed with pleasure, enjoying it once again that they came like this.

Percy got up, took off his cloak, and lay down beside her, his cock still ejaculating. Annabeth licked her lips, and went to his dick, sucking everything that Percy released.

Percy moaned about it. He felt Annabeth's tongue circling his entire cock, moaning as she moaned, sucking on and on.

When she finished, with her tongue out for him, who saw that she swallowed everything, she put her hand on his chest, painting it black, and rubbed it on his face.

"Without semen, but with ink ..." she moaned.

Percy, in response, took some paint and wiped it on her face, and a little more on her breasts.

"You too."

Liking it, she jumped on top of him and started kissing him.

In bed, lying down and running their hands together, with their fantasy pieces everywhere, spread like their lust everywhere, Percy and Annabeth kissed, unhurried, enjoying the lust they felt for each other dominating their minds again.

…

As soon as they left the apartment, Percy and Annabeth realized it was already dark.

Time really flew when he was sexually engaged for so long. Percy thought that was true now.

Annabeth, in a huge coat, like Percy, they walked outside.

Catwoman's clothes were still under her normal clothes, still messy and dirty with cum. Fucking Percy. Percy was shirtless under his oversized coat, in Batman's pants, black sneakers, with a coat covering everything.

Now the two of them, with black ink on their faces, slowly escaped the building, carrying the costumes they wore in the best sex they have ever done.

Outside, through Central Park, Annabeth smiled with an arm around Percy's arm.

"We need to let go like that more often," she said, looking him in the eye. "Best sex day we've ever had."

"Fuck," Percy agreed, smiling. "Maybe after the holidays, in San Francisco, when your parents aren't home."

"Or in an empty room, in the middle of nowhere," she said. "It would be better to jump and scream like that. Do not you think?"

Annabeht looked at him the way Percy liked, with a mischievous smile on his face, and eyes clearly asking for more sex.

"I think it's even better ... or in the woods. I want to be wild like that."

"Horny boy," snapped Annabeth.

"We fucked in my bed, in a Camp in the middle of the forest. Sometimes imagination reigns" he said, laughing.

"I know what's in my vagina," she whispered, and took his face for a kiss.

The two stopped, with Annabeth kissing Percy right there, with few people watching as they walked.

When it was over, Annabeth groaned:

"Your mom left with Paul today, until the day after tomorrow, right?"

Knowing what she wanted, he just said:

"I dressed as Liu Kang, you dressed as Catwoman."

Annabeth looked mischievous again.

"I'll make you addicted to me again."

Annabeth rubbed a hand over his face.

"Is what I want."


	18. Chapter 18: The Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 18: The Friend's Girlfriend

(Percy found Juniper waiting for him, wanting his help with something away from Camp, and one thing led to another away from Camp)

…

Juniper, wandering through the forest, followed where Grover was.

They hadn't seen each other for more than a day, and she wanted to have sex with him madly.

Since he took on greater responsibilities in the Council of Cloven Elders, he didn't have much time for her anymore, or for friends. They had a good sex life before and after Kronos was a threat to the world. With the Titan King dead, Juniper thought Grover would want more adventures with her, naturally and sexually.

But, she got rare sex moments, weekly at least, before it got a little rarer than that now. Five times a week he turned five times in two months, and that was the record.

Now, knowing that Grover was at Camp now, it would mean sex between them on the spot.

Juniper followed Grover's trail (his scent), nature spirits had this power, to track anyone by smell, and went to the beach, to a set of stones.

There, Juniper found her boyfriend, Grover Underwood, talking to his friend, Percy Jackson, relaxed, sitting on a set of rocks to the sea, talking to each other like the friends they are.

When approaching slowly, wanting to surprise them with a joke, she stopped when she heard Percy saying:

"Dude, Annabeth is more and more horny about having sex with me."

Now Juniper was the surprise. She stopped where she was, in the bushes, and heard more. She wanted to hear more.

"After the kiss underwater at the lake, I knew that your relationship would evolve like this" said Grover, with a happy tone in his voice, smiling happily.

"Ah, it evolved. A LOT" Percy then put his hands on his chest, pretending to have breasts there. "Man, they are delicious. Like two angelic airbags. And I say more, she is really very horny for me."

"Hmmmm…" Grover smiled. "Tell me more."

Juniper thought the same thing, in the same tone.

Smiling, Percy said:

"Plus fucking in my cabin and in my house right now, our relationship has taken strong steps. Like fucking in public spaces around Camp. Even in Manhattan. Last week, before she returned to San Francisco, we went to a spare room in the city, and she wanted me to wear costumes while having sex."

Juniper was enjoying their conversation. She felt wet listening to them talking about sex.

She and Grover had sex in rare instances now. It was something common in their relationship now. No problem for her at all.

But, hearing Percy say things like that, he woke up something new in her. Something she liked to feel. Liked a lot. Even missed for a long dry month.

"Oh really? Those tight leather suits?" Grover looked nervous.

"No!" Percy said quickly.

Juniper knew that Grover hated leather. I thought it was "sadistic" for people to use leather, which was animal skin.

She understood that.

"We fantasize about anime characters, movies, cartoons," said Percy, in a calming tone. "Nerd stuff. No leather at all. Only silk and… rubber, I think. But what she wanted had a pattern. For me."

Percy slyly smiled. Grover followed short.

"Oh really? What pattern?"

"Shirtless," said Percy.

Juniper looked greener at the revelation.

"Shirtless?"

"Yes. Always at most pants for me. She thinks I'm sexy and hot like that, and she couldn't resist me every time we came and changed clothes. It was until dark. Full sexual marathon for us. I think I've sprayed my cum four times in that sweet pussy that day!"

Grover laughed at that. Juniper felt more green now, loving that weird talk at it's best.

"It should've been ridiculous!" Grover laughed more. "And what did she wear?"

"Sexy clothes," Percy said, and Juniper realized that he was getting hard in his pants with the chat, remembering what he and Annabeth did. "Sexy shape. Delicious breasts tight in tight clothes." He pretended to grab Annabeth's breasts, like two big balls. "And our sexual rush dominated the whole room. Want to see it while I take a dive?"

"You recorded?" Grover asked, surprised.

"Of course yes! Well, she did, but she sent me the footage after she departed. She said "for drier days". Women, right?"

Now Juniper was curious. She felt strangely interested in that, and wanted to see it. Percy gave his phone to Grover, unlocked it, and accessed the video gallery.

"Don't eat that!"

"Yes sir!" He now searched for the spicy videos.

Percy stood up and took off his shirt, showing his strong back to Juniper. She looks hungrily at him where she was, seeing Percy's body uncovered. She saw Grover shirtless all the time, but Percy was physically stronger than Grover.

If this is what I see, what does he do with Annabeth? Juniper thought, smiling.

Percy took off his pants, revealing a dark blue swim underwear, and jumped into the sea like a professional swimmer.

Grover then accessed the phone and started to see the videos.

"Holy shit… you pervert," said Grover, impressed.

Now Juniper was obviously curious. She sneaked up, like a snake, and saw the phone screen over Grover's shoulder.

She was impressed with what she saw.

On the screen, a video of Percy and Annabeth fucking lying on the floor. Percy was wearing a spiky red wig, with huge red shoulder pads, like engines, black pants and boots, lying on the bed while Annabeth, with her hair up, wearing a red swimsuit with white parts, long, thick belts on the floor, bare legs, breasts freed, moaning as she jumped on top of it.

They both looked in love while they fucked. Annabeth saw Percy lifting his torso and kissing her, pulling more out of her swimsuit until she was completely naked. Annabeth returned the kiss to him, without stopping jumping on his dick.

"My Hero Academia is one of the best!" Grover said, loving the sexual scene. "I always thought Kirishima should end up with Momo… I mean, they are both sexy heroes in exposing clothing… Wait, they will?"

"I don't know" Percy said, in the water, head exposed. "I stopped watching at episode 31. You?

"Episode 13" he said. "I have a busy life now".

"Oh" Percy said that, and dived back into the water.

Juniper really liked to see that. She didn't even know that Percy Jackson had that ability to be a pervert like that. She really loved to know that, really well. She found it very interesting to know that.

After that video ended, Grover found another one.

In this one, Percy was standing, shirtless, in black pants, long hair wig, with a red sash on his forehead, while Annabeth, with tight purple tight suit (on the right places, Percy said once), bare breasts, thin belly exposed, with two fans on the side, sucking his huge dick, running her hands over his muscular body. His penis entered during the blowjob completely. She looked good at what she did.

"MK classic," said Grover, and Juniper felt more and more horny watching it. "Man, Kitana was hot back then".

"She still is" Percy said, smiling. "Those clothes were from 11".

"Man, I need to play videogames again."

Grover switched to another. Now it was sex on the bed. Percy wore black trousers, chest painted with a blue V, while Annabeth, bouncing on top of him, wore black and red, in a dirty open nurse outfit, with pig tails, moaning like crazy.

"Always shipped Nightwing with Harley Quinn," said Grover. "Always masturbated of her cheating on that clown with a member of the Bat Family".

"Me too. There are more videos!" said Percy. "It was a very sexual afternoon!" and dove again.

Grover found more, and saw the rest.

Juniper liked what he saw very much. And, inside her legs, she felt her vagina slowly wet.

Soon she found herself getting horny for Percy.

In the other video, Juniper saw more, and liked everything he saw. She saw Percy, in black pants and mask, chest with black paint, standing, fucking Annabeth, who was lying, without a mask, in black pants full of claw marks, without a bra, moaning with her legs up, receiving his cock in the vagina.

Juniper liked that. She even felt her vagina start to drip now.

"Batman alright, but this Catwoman?" Grover teased, with his now hard cock and out of the goat's legs.

"Halle Berry is hot like that," argued Percy. "And Annabeth got more hornier like that by each fuck. After fucking like this all day, we ended up fucking in my bed, in another way. See it."

Grover switched video, seeing pictures of the two taking selfies in costumes. Juniper saw Annabeth's, but focused more on Percy, always shirtless, colored in various clothes, and Grover saw the new video.

In it, Percy was costumed like Liu Kang, in open pants, standing, fucking Annabeth, in bed room, again costumed like Catwoman, without a bra, pants around her legs, moaning again hard. Percy moaned the same way, grabbing her waist, smiling at the sex.

"DAMN! At your bed! And didn't the neighbors complained?"

"Mist," Percy said, coming out of the water. Juniper liked to see him like this. Now he looked like Poseidon, just in a blue swim suit, almost naked, smiling confidently with his green eyes. "Annabeth told me that the Mist hides what we did. But I think the walls in my apartment hide the sound well."

He stared straight ahead, and Juniper for a moment thought that Percy saw her there, but he said:

"How do you go with that between your legs?"

Grover saw the huge cock before him.

"Satyr magic."

"Right" Percy laughed a little, reaching for his pants and shirt. "It's colder now. Shall we?"

"We will."

Before the two moved, Juniper went to the ground and reappeared among the bushes, seeing the two men leaving.

At that time, she saw more Grover. But now, she saw Percy getting dressed as he walked, to his face, to his body, until he put on his shirt back on.

A part of her confessed that she liked Percy even more now, but she worried about it.

She was Grover's girlfriend, not Percy's.

But why did she have desires for him now?

…

Juniper followed Percy through the Camp.

She couldn't deny it anymore, she was sexually interested in Percy Jackson now. After seeing him half naked, after seeing him fucking his girlfriend over and over in the videos - even when Grover watched him again and again in the forest at night (she didn't complain, she masturbated seeing the couple, like him was too), Juniper dreamed and thought of fucking Percy Jackson after that.

She really wanted to fuck the son of Poseidon now.

As much as she loved Grover, she felt lonely with his new job. Being an important agent of the Council, he traveled a lot, leaving her at Camp alone, only being able to see the demigods fucking in the forest all the time.

Something none of them knew was that nature spirits watched demigods fucking in the forest. None of them interrupted, but they loved to see everything. After all, they are the nature they've used to hide their nasty desires.

And Juniper avoided most of it. She feared falling into sexual temptation (like everyone else in that crazy Camp) and fucking non-stop. She had friends who fuck demigods in secret, so they don't tell that a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends cheating on their peers all the time.

Thus, the sexual circle was kept alive. Juniper managed to avoid all of that…

Until she saw Percy fucking Annabeth, and her weird, crazy lust grew more and more.

She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to fuck Percy. Urgent.

As he followed Percy through the Camp, Juniper saw him entering the arena, where some demigods are training.

"What's up, Percy!" said Connor, giving him a high-five.

"Hi, Percy!" said Travis in the same way.

Juniper turned green when she saw the twins. They were shirtless, swords drawn, tight pants, and devilishly sexy.

She knew them, she heard from a tree that saw one fucking Katie Gardner, and another fucking another demigoddess from Ares Cabin.

She got wet at the sight, seeing Percy pointing at each other's body, and the two flexing their muscles to him.

And then he did something that Juniper loved: Percy took off his shirt and did the same. She got crazier about it, seeing the three boys testing muscle and strength at each other, laughing as they did this.

"Fuck, Jackson! said Connor. "Getting stronger, huh!"

"Annabeth must fuck you every day!" said Travis, laughing.

"Not today," he said, flexing his arms, laughing. His arms were full with muscle. "She went to town to see my mother. They agreed to talk a lot today. Getting closer, you know."

"Your girl being friends with her mother-in-law. This is impossible!" Connor laughed.

"I know ... it's wonderful!" said Percy.

So Annabeth is out today? Juniper thought, smiling. Even better…

She was smiling when Connor provoked Percy to destroy the training puppets, and Percy said:

"What happens if I beat your record?" Percy took his pen-sword.

"Me and my clone will wash your Cabin chariot for a month!" Travis put a arm around Connor's body, and Connor hugged Travis' neck. Both smiling.

Percy smiled too.

"Then look at this!"

He tossed his shirt on a bench and started destroying all the puppets, one by one, as if it were nothing.

He was a monster on the battlefield, Juniper's friends didn't lied or exaggerate about it.

And, slowly, she approached Percy's shirt and took it. Soon, she started to smell it deeply.

Sweat, the smell of a man… she felt her panties get wet with that.

Smiling, she sniffed more and looked at Percy tearing the puppets apart, smiling at the twins. She made something clear in her own mind.

She is going to fuck Percy Jackson. Today.

…

After training, Percy saw that his shirt was missing. He asked them both, and they swore they didn't get it.

Percy didn't quite believe it (knowing who they were, being sons of Hermes), but he didn't make a criminal case about it. He had more to do, and besides, he was tired.

He now wanted to take a shower and rest before meeting Annabeth in Manhattan. In an hour, he could rest before he go.

For now Percy, sweaty and tired, just wanted to take a shower. Only that.

As he walked, he noticed a voice calling him:

"Percy!"

He turned, and saw Juniper among the trees. She remained the same as always: green skin, amber hair, green eyes, a pale dress and sandals. She was beautiful. Grover was a lucky satyr to have her as a girlfriend.

"Hi, Juniper. Something happened?" he realized that she was apparently worried.

"Yes ... Hellhounds!" she said, pointing to the forest. "All over! I tried to call Grover, but he's busy. Please help me! They'll burn the woods!"

Percy, knowing that she hated dogs, for "things that dogs do in trees", decided to help her.

"Let's go."

Percy ran to the Zeus' Fist, where the Juniper tree was around, and she followed.

Too easy, she thought, smiling when she saw Percy's bare back. Now the best part ...

…

Zeus's Fist was deserted, and Percy understood why.

That giant pile of stones was considered cursed by everyone in Camp. Percy knew why.

After the Battle of the Labyrinth, when that area was an entrance to the Labyrinth of Daedalus, now destroyed, that was also where Kampê, the Tartarus dragon woman who worked for Kronos, was killed by Briares, when she threw a huge pile of stones on top of the huge monster.

Since then, even at Capture the Flag, campers avoided the place by it's reputation - and considered the place fervently cursed.

But because Juniper, Percy's friend, lived nearby, with her threatened tree, Percy felt the need to help her.

Fast.

Percy, sword in hand, ran to her tree, hoping to find the monsters.

"Where are the Hellhounds?" Percy asked, looking around. He saw no monsters, only the dense and infinite forest around them.

Only Percy and Juniper were there now. Alone.

"There are no monsters," said Juniper. "Only us, hot stuff."

Percy turned to her, and he received an orange shirt over his face. His shirt.

Percy took it confused, and looked at Juniper in surprise.

She was taking off her dress, getting completely naked in front of Percy.

"Juniper?" asked Percy, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted you here," she confessed, leaving her light clothing trailing on the dirt floor. "I wanted to fuck you here."

She approached Percy slowly, horny expression in her face, smiling like a naughty girl as Percy walked backwards, letting his shirt fall on the ground.

"But ... Grover ..." Percy said, thinking about his friend. "He's.. my best friend."

"He's good at sex, I admit," she said. "We fucked there" she pointed to a tree "and there" on the ground "and even there" she pointed to the pile of stones.

"There?" Percy was surprised. It was where Kampê was killed.

"Yes" she got closer, and Percy stood against a tree. She touched his chest. It was hard and sexy, well built, even his six-pack, and Percy felt her hands running all over his body, moaning loudly. "I wanted danger, and it was his idea. It was good and lasted all day… it was good until the war. But, as he got promoted ..." she sniffed his neck. Percy liked that, his cock made it clear in his pants. Juniper noticed, and played without shame. "He doesn't have that much time for us anymore. And it makes me a little tense. I need sex, Percy. Fast. Be like you with Annabeth, costumed and fucking all day long. Please…" and she licked his neck.

Percy felt his natural lust grow. This always happened when a woman did this to him.

Percy fucked Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Silena, etc, like that. And now he was tempted to fuck Juniper now. His friend's girlfriend.

Looking at her, at her beauty, at her hand massaging his cock on his pants, and she slowly opened the button of his pants.

With the lust won, he said:

"Ten minutes."

Juniper looked at him, smiling.

"Can you just take more than ten minutes?"

"I can take it more, way more" he smiled, now looking at her the same way she did. "But I have an appointment, and she hates when I'm late."

"I see ... Grover wants to see me soon ... so let's do it now."

Even thinking about his friend, Percy kissed Juniper here and now.

He felt a great lust for the dryad now. She grabbed his neck and started kissing him hard. Grover was really a lucky satyr to have a girlfriend who knew how to kiss and seduce.

Now, he really wanted to know how she fucks.

As they kissed, Juniper started to pull him away from the tree, moving closer and closer to the pile of rocks. Percy let himself be pulled by her, enjoying feeling more horny for another girl right now.

His friend's girlfriend. Percy felt that this was wrong ... but in a way it made him more eager to have sex now. Really good sex.

"I want a good deal in my ass," she said, licking his cheek. "I really want anal. Do as you did with Annabeth, as Harley Quinn."

Percy liked to hear that.

"Did you watched it?

"All of the costumed fuck? Yes. When Grover saw and masturbated, I masturbated too. You really know how to fuck, son of Poseidon."

"I know," Percy admitted, enjoying it. "You really want anal?

"Yes" she stood against the pile of stones when they reached it. It was bigger up close. "And I want it now!"

Her hands went to his pants, and she opened them completely. She put a hand inside Percy's underwear, and was obviously surprised.

"Damn… no wonder Annabeth likes to fuck you."

"Not just my size." He took her head and licked her neck. Juniper liked that. "She really enjoys my strength too."

"Hmmmmm… show me now! Go! Ten minutes, remember?"

"In the vagina or in the ass?"

"Ass," she moaned. "Grover does little anal with me ... and I want a strong jet in my ass. Can you anal me, Jackson?"

In response, Percy turned her over, and pulled her ass to him as she bends to the pile of huge rocks. She leaned on the rocky bolder, and saw Percy with his hard cock in his hand, big and ready, and started teasing.

"We will?"

"Now, blonde fucker!" she moaned.

Percy has never heard Juniper cursing like that before. This was ideal proof for Percy that she wanted to break free a little.

"With pleasure, woodland whore."

Without a break, he penetrated everything inside her.

Juniper looked up, groaning loudly.

Percy started his rhythm, penetrating with the strength that Juniper felt in the videos. Now he penetrated carefully, slowly, grabbing her waist as he moaned hot. He looked up, puffing his chest wide at her.

Juniper drooled at the sight, and looked at the rocks, feeling Percy widening his ass with his horse penis. Being the son of Poseidon ... he must be genetic.

Percy started to pick up the pace, moaning as his pants continued on the waist, his hard cock penetrating her ass deeper and deeper. Juniper wanted to scratch the stones with the same strength as the pleasure he felt now.

Percy started to moan more freely. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight. Percy loved feeling that green skin on his hands. It was hot and hot, and he felt Juniper's body tremble with pleasure.

"Fuck… that huge dick!" she moaned, free of inhibitions.

"Your ass is so tight!" Percy moaned, looking at her. Juniper saw into his green eyes. They were darker than her skin, which is why she liked it so much. "Grover ... he's a lucky man."

"He's a man with me in everything!" she moaned. "He is… so good… Percy… you are also…" At that time, the sexual rhythm increased, and Juniper started to moan more. "Well… hmmmm… there is…. Damn….! Fuck… go deeper!"

"You green whore," Percy groaned, picking up the pace. Liking it. "You… cheating on Grover with me… your ass is delicious…"

"Your dick is good ... they should always look for you!"

"They?"

Juniper looked at him mischievously.

"Jackson… we nymphs know everything… many have seen what you do out there… with the Huntress… with the Oracle… even with your cousins around this whole Camp!"

Percy didn't slow down, he just smiled.

"Yeah, my blood makes me crazy," he admitted. "What are you going to do with that information?"

"Nothing ..." she moaned, feeling Percy embrace her body, lifting her, making her face to face with him, feeling his muscular body on his back. "If you come here anytime ... and fuck in this cursed place ... Grover comes here a little, so this is our outdoor motel. What do you think?"

Percy got more and more alone. Juniper liked it more and more.

"Fuck right. Everything to keep a secret!" he groaned, smiling.

"Sea call boy."

"Forest bitch."

The two kissed again, with Percy grabbing her breasts, smaller than Annabeth's but still sexy, as she grabbed his head from behind, sticking her green tongue in his mouth.

The two stayed like that for a while longer, until Percy felt his body wanting to come.

"Do you want my milk inside yoyr ass?"

"Yes…" she moaned.

"Then take it!"

Percy let himself come inside her. Percy fucked Grover's girlfriend, and liked having cum inside her.

Juniper leaned on the huge stone, feeling Percy's cock come out of her. Fresh semen dripped from her ass, with her moaning as she felt the semen drip.

"Hmmmm ... it's no wonder that Annabeth wants to see you."

"You got that right," he said, closing his pants. "Grover is a lucky satyr to fuck you."

"And Annabeth is a lucky girl ... her and the others."

Percy smiled slightly at her.

"Good fuck."

"Likewise."

Percy went to his shirt and sword, still on the floor, and picked them up, going to the showers to bathe, and look for Argus to take him to Manhattan soon.

…

Juniper took some of Percy's semen with a finger and tasted it. She smiled at the taste.

"HMMM ... salty ... I prefer Grover's ... it's sweeter than yours" she said, seeing Percy disappearing into the forest. "Until the next fuck, women fucker."

She then went to collect her clothes, then vanishes into the woods.


	19. Chapter 19: Percy Now, Apoolo Before

Chapter 19: With a Lover, Thinking of the Other

(Missing Percy, Rachel visited him the day his parents left for the weekend, resulting not only in sex with Percy, Rachel also told stories of some of her sexual encounters with Apollo, spicing up their sex)

…

Rachel was studying in her room.

At least, that's what she told her parents when they left for a business weekend in Ohio, but she wasn't doing it.

As soon as the entire penthouse was empty, she quickly broke free to masturbate in her room.

As soon as she locked the door, she took off her clothes, leaving only her black panties on, and accessed her video, where she recorded her affairs with Apollo, the sun god, who was a frequent lover of her.

As she was alone, she put the images on the plasma screen TV in the bedroom - she is rich, by the way - and her sex videos with Apollo were rolling like a Pornhub video.

The sun god was as she liked - naked, strong, and with pure sexual hunger - while she was naked, receiving his penis hard in several different positions.

Rachel masturbated with that. She really liked that.

Since she received the power of the Oracle last summer, when she helped defeat Kronos - it seemed that it didn't even existed anymore, it was so surreal for her - Apollo granted the power to see the future right on the night of victory.

It was strange, but she felt it was necessary.

And so she became the new Camp Oracle.

Everyone knew that, but what few knew was that Apollo wanted more than offerings to him.

Apollo wanted sex with her.

And Rachel, not being stupid to reject a hot blond god willing to have sex forever with her, agreed to be "his best lover". So, from time to time, Apollo visited her in various places, mostly in her room, and they had sex madly.

Rachel remembered many, and the best way of all was how…

"Percy" she moaned, watching a scene in which Rachel was lying on the bed, with her legs in the air, being held by Apollo, who was getting into it nonstop, and he was in the way she liked (one of them, actually). "I need to… fuck… Percy…" she moaned, solidifying the idea.

She had missed Percy for a long time. Not that she didn't try to fuck Percy every now and then, but whenever she tried, he was busy.

With Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Drew, Ellen, Juniper, Nancy, Nikki - Rachel knew all of them. Apollo made sure to show everything to Rachel while they had sex.

As the "god of the Oracles", Apollo had an unusual clairvoyance control, always showing what Poseidon's horny son did to Annabeth, or away from her, with women, in her mind while having sex with her.

Rachel loved it, seeing one lover while fucking another… it was too animalistic for her.

She fucking liked it.

And thinking of Percy, she remembered what she said to Grover when she tried to fuck him in the pool - he had company there, so she couldn't - but she heard Percy saying that he would be alone for a weekend in his apartment for a while, and Annabeth went to visit the family in San Francisco. Grover told her all, unknowing Rachel's intentions with Percy.

Rachel smiled at that, it meant Percy alone, just for her.

After cumming on the vibrator - she was lonely with no men to fuck - she got up and started dressing, thinking about having Percy Jackson's boner in the best way she could.

With her fucking him all day.

…

Percy was relaxed at home.

Lying on the couch, shirtless, just boxers, Percy watched the news about the world, bored, and enjoying it.

No monsters, prophecies, struggles to save his life, not even affairs that drove him crazy (in the sexual sense).

Just him and relax all day.

However, someone knocked on the door.

Before Percy considered that he was a neighbor wanting something or some delivery from the concierge, Rachel's voice said:

"Is anyone at home?"

"Rachel?" Percy wondered, walking to the door and opening it.

Rachel was there, wearing denim shorts, sandals, a red sleeveless shirt, and red lipstick on her lips, hair spread out, and a face that saw something she liked.

Percy's body, just in his underwear.

"Look, you prepared for me," she said, smiling and unconcerned. Percy looked around, seeing no one, and said:

"What are you doing here?"

"A pair job," she said, blinking. "Which only you know how to do."

Not wanting any neighbors to hear them, Percy pulled Rachel inside.

The instant he closed the door, Rachel took his face and kissed him.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds until she stopped.

"Have sex with me," she said, smiling. "I know we are alone, I was too, and I missed our sex" she licked his cheek. Percy liked that. "Want to play with me now?"

Percy then remembered the same sexual encounter with her in his room, where she mentioned Apollo almost always, and smiled as she teased:

"Apollo is not fucking you anymore?"

Rachel scratched Percy's chest. He liked that.

"More than you think. Like you with Silena, or Clarisse, Thalia" she moved closer to his ear. "Or with Nancy, or Nikki, or Ellen. While you fucked them, I fucked Apollo, and every now and then thinking about you."

Percy soon felt her hand on his cock. He liked the feel of her fingers squeezing his hard cock, molding the boxers on the sexual hose he had inside.

Rachel smiled at that.

Percy then said:

"Tell me."

Rachel looked him in the green eyes.

"Tell me what you did, sexual skills, sex without brakes, while having sex with me."

Rachel smiled.

"Don't you have Xvideos to get inspired?"

"Yes" he took her waist and ran his hands over her belly, under her red shirt. "But I prefer to know how of a slut you can be, Oracle."

Rachel, enjoying the provocation, pushed him in the chest against the door, and licked his muscles until she reached his underwear. Rachel bent down and saw his hard erection pulsing in front of her face.

She liked that. It reminded him a lot of Apollo, a hard penis and everything.

"So, son of Poseidon, do you want in what order?" she licked his dick all over. "At the City Camp, or on dates?"

Percy grunted.

"From the hottest to the best in bed."

Rachel smiled, and sucked on his penis, starting a blowjob.

Percy smiled. He liked to feel the boxers slide down his legs to his feet. He kicked that away, getting completely naked in front of her.

As soon as she stopped, she said:

"Well, I'm going to count four," she decided. "In case you want more, you can look for me at home, and I'll tell you even more."

Percy grunted, nodding.

"Well, once I was home, tired of a party, and I arrived with everything empty, my parents left, again, so when I entered my room, I saw Apollo, but not as you know..."

…

As soon as Rachel entered her own room, she saw that there was a boy lying there, on her bed.

He was Gustav, the boy she fucked in the bathroom at the party a hour ago.

He was still the same - short black hair, brown eyes, a tight sleeveless gym shirt, drawing his body, and black jeans. - Rachel was dizzy with tiredness, but recognized the hooker the moment she saw him.

"Gustav? How did you get in here?"

"As I always Deep everywhere, Oracle."

The instant he said that, his hair and eyes changed, from black and short it became long, long enough to touch his back, and blond, and brown eyes turned blue.

"Apollo," she said, smiling as she recognized him.

Apollo, in Gustav's clothes (no, there was no Gustav, it was him all the time!), Got up from the bed, and walked until he was close to Rachel.

"I decided to play a little game with you," he said, squeezing her waist, trying to kiss her. Rachel let it happen, enjoying this very much.

She remembered him in the bathroom, how he hugged her, kissed her, letting him take his pants off to the knee, lift his shirt up to his breasts and free his breasts, so he took his penis out of his pants and fucked her for ten minutes, loud music and sexual screams (not just theirs) from the bathroom.

When he came, Rachel saw him put on his pants, wink at her, and leave.

When he left, she saw another couple in the box next to her, fixing their pants before they left, avoiding Rachel as if she didn't saw them.

Now, in her room, Apollo said:

"Was our sex good? Me fucking your pussy with another couple on the side. I think we were better than them."

Rachel, smiling, said:

"Yes, we were." she ran her hand over his chest, obviously drawn in that tight shirt. "We were so good, I'm feeling hot now."

"God of the sun, sexy" Apollo blinked. "But, I'm strangely hot for you now" he took off his shirt in front of her, exposing his six pack, broad chest, strong shoulders, his blond hair flying on his back. "It must be you, hottie."

So, he took Rachel's hands and passed over his body. Rachel liked to feel his muscular body with her hands, surrendering to the desire for sex more and more.

So she took his face hard and kissed him.

As they kissed, Rachel felt Apollo wanting to take her clothes off at once, and she let him, dropping everything across the room as they staggered to her bed.

Rachel wanted in bed. She always wanted in bed.

When Apollo felt the bed on his legs, Rachel stopped with the kiss.

"Stay with your pants! But take off your dick" she soon took off her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to Apollo, who then lay down, watching her take off her panties.

When she was completely naked, she said:

"Like at the party, Gustav?"

"Better in bed than in a dirty bathroom," said Apollo, watching Rachel get on top of him, kissing him again.

"Can you stay in Gustav form?"

Apollo stared at her, her green eyes asked for it.

Smiling, Apollo's shape changed, becoming Gustav's short hair and brown eyes. Gustav's face appeared beneath her.

Smiling like a sex freak, Rachel kissed him, wet and long, as she opened his pants.

Apollo, like Gustav, let Rachel take his penis, and she soon sat on it.

"Without delay," she said. "I want sex now!"

"As you wish, bitch," said Apollo, in Gustav's voice. He took her waist and sat down, while she kissed him, Gustav aligned his cock in her vagina, and introduced everything without delay.

Rache screamed with lust for it.

So, the pace started. Gustav hugged her body while Rachel felt his penis punch her vagina.

The two were in the greatest mood, and to spice things up, Gustav started:

"Am I better than Percy?"

"It depends," she said, madly. "He doesn't change shape."

"But I leave you mad horny for what he loves to do."

Rachel looked at Gustav, and his eyes started to shine.

Now, Rachel saw Percy, dressed as Nightwing (she read comics sometimes) fucking Annabeth, dressed as Harley Quinn, on top of a bed.

They were both fucking for real in that room.

When the vision was over, she moaned:

"What the fuck was that?"

"What your lover will do with his girlfriend tomorrow."

Rachel smiled at that.

"I loved it!"

"So prove it!" moaned Apollo.

He picked up the pace, Rachel moaned loudly about it. So she pushed him on the bed, still jumping on his penis, and felt her climax coming.

"I want semen!"

"Up for now, bitch!"

Five seconds later, Gustav came. Rachel scratched his body with pleasure. Gustav groaned even more at this.

When the sex was over, Gustav's form became Apollo, now with short blond hair and blue eyes, smiling.

"It was good, party bitch."

Rachel lay on top of him, feeling hot semen dripping from her vagina.

"A lot… Gustav, you one-time fuck."

…

Percy came after that.

He was listening to everything while Rachel sucked his dick and told him about the sexual adventure. Apollo looked different while he fucked Rachel while revealing Annabeth's new fetish in that bed.

Now, having come, enjoying the story, he saw Rachel collecting sperm with her tongue and swallowing everything.

When she cleaned everything, she stood up and took off her red shirt, exposing her black bra. She tossed her shirt on the couch, over the TV control.

"You sexy bitch," he groaned.

"Apollo calls me that too," she winked at him. "I even like it."

Percy, seeing Rachel by the kitchen, walked over to her, hugging her, feeling the warmth of her skin, and kissing her at the door.

The two moaned intensely in the kiss, while Percy touched her ass, Rachel stroked his muscles until he reached his erection.

"Do you have the strength to really fuck me harder?"

"If you tell me more, I'll leave you without walking all afternoon!"

Smiling, feeling horny growing out of it, Rachel let Percy push her over to the sink, and licked her back until she went to her short jeans, looking at her blue ass.

Percy then opened her shorts, letting them slide down her legs, and Percy liked to see her ass, beautiful and big. Then he patted her wet vagina and put the panties aside, slowly pressing on her vagina.

Rachel groaned at that.

"Tell me more, and you'll have oral sex," said Percy.

Rachel, biting her lip, leaning against the sink, started:

"Dad had hired a new butler. A twenty-year-old boy to replace one who was on vacation. When I saw him, it seemed normal… until that afternoon, when I found out who he was ..."

With the story, Percy started licking her vagina, and she continued while moaning more:

…

Rachel had come home from school, looking forward to going back to Camp Half-Blood to see Greek magic again.

However, halfway through, she saw Theo standing by her door. Theo was really cute, with his brown eyes, blond hair (dyed, obviously), penguin clothes and gloves.

Rachel's father has always been old-fashioned with things like that.

"Madame Dare, I'm glad you're here," he said, with an soft English accent.

"Thank you, Theo. I am exhausted."

"Too exhausted for a quickie in the room, hottie?"

Rachel looked at him, confused to annoyed.

"What did you said?"

Theo smiled in a funny way.

"Please, dear, as if ..." soon, his voice changed to one she knew, very well "we had never had sex before."

It was Apollo. Rachel was surprised.

"Apollo?"

"Madame Dare," he bowed. "Happy to see me?" Rachel saw that his eyes changed to blue.

"What are you doing here?"

"A little game." He grabbed her waist. "So, doggystyle or 69?"

"You crazy idiot! Stop this!" she asked. "Dad is here! He can see us!"

"No. He won't." he promised, blinking. "Look at yourself."

When Apollo released her, Rachel went to the living room, to see her parents. Her father in a suit, her mother as a copy of Madonna, as always.

But, there was a new detail.

The two did not move.

Rachel went to her father and snapped her fingers in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off the paper, not even blinking.

She then looked at her mother, and threatened to drop a vase - which she bought in China with a six-number-prize - but she was still on her phone, mouth open, with the caller still talking until calling off.

The two didn't even moved at all.

Suddenly, Apollo, still like Theo, appeared. When looking at him, Rachel found that he was in black pants, but without a shirt or suit, only with the white bow tie on his neck. The body belonged to Apollo, that six pack proved it.

Rachel had to admit that she liked seeing Apollo like that.

"See, they won't even worry," he poked her father's shoulder, then looked at his mother. "Hmmm, nice ass. Now I know who you inherited this wonder butt from."

"Did you freeze them in time?"

"More or less," he said. "Let's say it's an illusion of time. They are like this at half an hour, but for them it is only a second." When he was close to her, Apollo took her waist. "So, in front of your parents, or in their bedroom, in our bed?"

Rachel felt her lust grow, watching Apollo's muscular body tighten around her waist. Butler's was a new twist for her. She smiled at that.

"In my bedroom," she said. "And make me moan."

"As you wish ... madam" now it was Theo's voice.

So Rachel ran her hands over his body until she caught a wrist, and so she pulled him into her room.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to fuck your daughter in her bedroom," she said to her parents, who didn't respond.

Apollo laughed at that, and he couldn't wait.

In the bedroom, she pushed her shirtless butler onto the bed, and jumped on top of him.

The two then kissed, with the door open, watching their lover change form. The hair was blond and messy, the eyes were blue, but the body remained the same.

"Stay like Theo," she demanded. "And talk like him!"

Smiling, Apollo became Theo again.

"Dominate me, Theo," she said. "I want my butler to be NOTHING polite."

"As you wish, Madame."

"And stop it!" she played with his nipples. "Call me a whore."

"As you wish ... WHORE!"

So he ran his hands under her skirt, revealing her black panties. Rachel smiled at that, and felt his muscles more and more.

So Theo lifted his torso, throwing her on the bed, and started kissing her again. Rachel felt her uncontrolled lust, wanting Apollo to penetrate his cock inside her again.

Theo eagerly took off his tie, and soon started pulling Rachel's school shirt, which he let him pull all her clothing.

Now, in a bikini and panties, Theo soon pushed her on the bed, lifted her legs, and put the panties aside.

In that instant, he pulled his penis out through the zipper hole in his black pants, revealing the size of his dick, and gradually began to penetrate.

Rachel groaned at that. She liked it very much. Even with her parents out there, she couldn't help but reveal all her lust with the sex Theo was having.

The pace was good. Rachel loved seeing her strong butler staring at her like a pervert, enjoying fucking her.

Wanting control, she took his body and pushed him onto the bed. With her on top of him, who would smile with that.

"If Madam Whore wants to," he moaned, and she sat on his cock again.

Thus, she moaned while jumping alone. Theo was lying down, enjoying the view and the good feeling.

"Percy is being better with Annabeth now?" she asked, remembering that Percy had a girlfriend.

"No," he said.

Rachel looked at him confused.

"He's doing better with his teacher" and his eyes shone gold bright again.

Now Rachel saw Percy, in a classroom, naked, lying on the floor, with a woman with long black hair, sensual, jumping on his erection.

When the vision was over, Rachel smiled like a whore in heat.

"Percy… your dog… naughty… that was good!"

Theo took her wrists, and bent down, coming face to face with Rachel.

"It's happening now, do you want to come at the same time as them?"

Rachel nodded, lost in stasis.

"I want to," she asked, her voice horny.

Theo smiled, and accelerated his penetrations into her more and more.

Rachel screamed with pleasure, knowing that the parents would not notice their daughter fucking a Greek god disguised as a butler in her bed by magic. Rachel loved that crazy world more and more.

She then grabbed Theo's face and kissed him hard, without stopping to fuck, staying like that until he came inside her.

At the same "time", Percy and the milf teacher came too. The vision ended.

She screamed at that, and loved to feel fresh semen running down her vagina the moment Theo pulled his cock out of there.

Theo, now with blue eyes and purely blond hair, winked at her and zipped up his pants.

"Until our next fucking, Oracle."

Rachel just nodded, saying nothing, and Apollo left her room.

In that instant, Rachel heard her parents talking again, as if they had never been frozen in the beginning.

…

Percy felt Rachel climax on his face.

He was sucking everything while she spoke, her voice sly and shameless every minute. She was getting crazier remembering Apollo while making out with Percy.

After coming in his face, Percy took off her panties, leaving her completely naked.

So he got up and hugged Rachel from behind. She felt Percy's body heat, and the hard cock against her ass.

"So you saw me and Nikki?" Percy asked.

"So that's her name… nice" Rachel moaned.

"But… how… I fucked her weeks ago… and me and Annabeth with costumes… it was last week".

"Apollo show me stuff aleathorially" She said. "Don't think about this, just continue to fuck me!"

"Then tell me more," Percy asked, rubbing his cock slowly on her ass. She moaned about it. "What did you done next?"

Rachel bit her lip.

"Well, there was once in the elevator ..." Percy squeezed her vagina, making her moan. "He went … delivering a package … to me…"

…

Rachel was in the room when Rachel's mother called her.

"Rachel, there's a package for you!"

Rachel was confused. She didn't ask for any packages.

So she walked to the door, and saw in surprise who it was.

It was Apollo, dressed as a postman (not the normal ones, but from porn movies), short shorts, black sneakers, shirtless, with a black tie hanging from his neck to the six pack, with a box and clipboard with a pen hanging by a thread. His muscles were distracting Rachel, driving her crazy, and when she looked at her mother, she looked disgusted.

"Rachel, sign this and send this old mummy out of here," said Rachel's mother.

When Rachel looked again, she saw a bald, skinny old man with the same clipboard and package, fully dressed, trembling, and he was sleepy.

She blinked in surprise, but understood. Apollo was a god, he could be "what or who" he wanted at any time.

As if he had never done this before.

"Yes mom." Rachel said, looking at her mother.

So she went in and disappeared into the penthouse without looking back.

When Rachel looked at Apollo again, he went back to his sexy look.

"You fool!" she said quietly.

"What? I thought you liked packages…" he rubbed his six pack.

Rachel wet her vagina a little, and smiled a little.

"I like it, but it was risky! My parents are here!"

"We fucked in your bed, with them in the living room, last week. Remember?"

"You made them not notice!"

"I know," he said, swinging the clipboard in front of her. "Sign here, please."

Rachel, without wanting to argue, signed the paper. There she had her usual list, but when she blinked, she saw something new. Instead of being "sign here" with a lot of writing, it was only a question.

"**D****o you want sex in bed, or in the elevator?" **with two squares there.

Only that on the huge white paper.

She smiled, and saw Apollo standing there, smiling with his luminous white teeth.

Now wanting sex, she marked "elevator" and wrote "do it fast and hard" and handed it to Apollo.

When he read it, he noticed Rachel walking to the elevator. Apollo smiled at that, and when he saw Rachel again, he smiled slightly when he saw her take off her white, paint-stained shirt and lower her pants, exposing her ass to him.

"For now, sexy," he said, walking over there.

When he entered, he pressed "Ground Level" and the doors closed.

When they went down a few steps, Apollo snapped his fingers, and the elevator stopped.

At that moment, the two kissed warmly.

"No rush," he groaned, feeling Rachel bite his neck.

"But take your best weapon" she grabbed his penis inside the mini-shorts.

Apollo smiled when she stuck her hand in, making her moan at the size and hardness.

"Wow ... and taste my tasty dick" Apollo groaned.

Rachel, looking down, took his dick and pulled it off.

His hard cock was in her palm, hard and ready to fuck.

"I'm going to deliver my giant package now," moaned Apollo. Rachel saw him smiling the way she liked in the mirror, seeing his hot hands trying to open her jeans. She left with pleasure.

When he did, Rachel took off her shirt, exposing her pink bra. Apollo lowered her panties and took off her bra, throwing it on the floor.

Without waiting, Apollo started to fuck her, inside the elevator.

Rachel looked surprised. She always loved to feel his size inside her. She saw Apollo staring at her in the mirror, his eyes dirty with desire. She sent the same look.

"AH, Apollo! Rachel groaned. She knew that no one would listen. "DRIVE ME CRAZY WITH YOUR DICK! YOU SEX SEXUAL BLONDE!"

"FUCKING HOT! MY FUCKING TASTY ORACLE! GOOD FUCKING VAGINA!" moaned Apollo, grabbing her waist, which was leaning against the elevator wall.

As soon as they got up, because Apollo wanted, the two changed their position. Apollo took off his shorts, and Rachel took off her sandals and pants were on the floor.

Now, with her bra slung over her shoulder, exposing her breasts, with her hands against the mirror, watching herself with a naughty face, big tits dangling, moaning as Apollo grabbed her slim belly.

He saw his reflection - his drawn and sweaty body - getting into that hot vagina. Her ass, her hot breasts, and her loose red hair were reflected, as well as her face as a dirty bitch he liked to see.

They really let Deep of sex, and they liked it.

Both saw their eyes in the mirror, smiling at each other.

Thus, they moaned loudly and willingly.

Apollo's magic hid them there - something he used SEVERAL times around - was always useful.

Apollo, excited, hugged Rachel's belly, making her get up, and Apollo stood with his back against a mirror, hugging that hot model tightly, without stopping her sexual rhythm.

She saw his face close and kissed him, drooling as their tongues struggled for control as Apollo felt her breasts and she scratched his hair, messing it up completely.

Kissing, the two felt the bodies preparing for their climax. Apollo stopped kissing her.

"Do you want hot milk in your good cave?"

"Yes, your milk!" Rachel groaned, smiling.

"Then take it!"

As soon as Apollo came, Rachel let Deep and came at the same time.

So Rachel leaned against the wall, breathing relieved, feeling Apollo's hard cock coming out of her vagina.

Rachel and Apollo were looking at the mirror beside them, and the two showed their tongues, satisfied after they came.

Even with the semen dripping, and the elevator starting to descend, Rachel took Apollo's face and kissed him deeply, tongues curling together with explicit sexual pleasure.

…

The story was so good that Rachel came on Percy's face, who smiled enjoying it very much.

He stood up, and hugged her as he kissed her. Rachel grabbed Percy's head as he dragged her with him, going to his room, wanting to fuck her in bed.

But, Rachel clung to the doorway, confusing Percy.

"Not here," she moaned, smiling with his saliva in her mouth. "There," she pointed to his parents' room.

"There?" asked Percy, now feeling the lull soothing a little. "Rachel, my parents sleep there."

"I know," she pointed to the bed. "That's why I want there… if you want to know what Apollo did YESTERDAY with me ... then fuck me there."

Without waiting for Percy's response, Rachel came in and jumped on the tidy bed. Her naked body stretched out on the bed.

Percy felt his body coming back with full sexual force. She was really addicted to him, and she wanted to break all limits now.

Wanting to know more, and fuck Rachel more, Percy stepped forward and stood over Rachel, kissing her again.

"Tell me ... now!" demanded Percy, placing the head of his cock close to her vagina.

"Hmmmm," Rachel moaned, looking up. "Fine! It started yesterday ... when I got home after going to a movie theater ..." Percy started to introduce his cock, making Rachel moan more. "And I saw that there was nobody at home ... so ..."

When Percy started speeding up penetrations, Rachel started to moan more and more, and Rachel counted everything between their moans.

…

Rachel walked through her penthouse, seeing that everything was dark. Only the lights of the moon and the city entered the place.

When Rachel turned on the lights, she saw something that surprised her.

On the floor, a trail of golden petals was on the floor, leading down the hall.

Curious, she followed slowly, and a melodious voice called:

"Racheeeelllll… come, my Hot Oracle."

It was Apollo. Rachel recognized his voice. She got wet when she heard it again.

Following the petals faster, Rachel saw that she was going to her parents' room.

"You God of the Sun Son of a Bitch" Rachel groaned, running to the door, seeing something that made her lose her worry.

It was Apollo, wearing only a golden underwear, messy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a defined body that made her crazy, and he was too much like a person she liked now.

Fucking rampant bastard… she thought, seeing Apollo there, smiling at her.

"Come warm the sheets, Oracle," moaned Apollo, kneeling on her parents' bed. "They traveled again… we have an all-night-fuck for us."

"In my parents' bed?" Rachel moaned, trying to be furious, but failing. Her crazy lust betrayed her now.

"I felt sorry for this bed," moaned Apollo, passing the body over the blankets, throwing pillows on the floor, rubbing himself on the bed. "Nobody fucked here in weeks ... so I thought about giving this bed what it deserves ... a sensual redhead fucking a muscular blond non-stop... what do you think?"

Rachel watched Apollo on his knees on the bed now, and to push her off the edge for good, he took off his golden underwear right there, exposing his hard cock to her. She liked the size, she even drooled over it.

Not wanting to waste time, she took off her clothes - jacket, pants, shirt with sleeves, sandals - spreading them all over the room, and running for Apollo.

Soon, the two hugged and kissed on the bed, moaning with the explicit lust of the two.

"Let's Deep to the best part!" Rachel moaned, sitting on top of his penis. "I want it soon."

"Me too, Oracle," moaned Apollo, seeing Rachel position herself on top of him. "Dominate me with your hot pussy again, Deep!"

"I want sex," she said. "Good and hard sex!"

"I'm good at that." Apollo stretched his body. Rachel groaned at that.

"We'll see it again."

She sat on his cock, penetrating his hard member into her pussy.

She moaned with size dominating her vagina, and their sex started with her starting to bounce off his dick.

They both moaned about it, and the rhythm they loved started.

Rachel moaned with pleasure. He was better than many lovers he had in so many things.

She took the pillow and hugged it, squeezing it with her arms with the same intensity of their fire.

Apollo picked up the pillow and moved to the floor, then stood up and took her wrists, looking at her with his whole body.

His face showed satisfaction. Her big tits swayed with each fuck, her belly was hot and thin, her pussy swallowed his cock completely.

Getting addicted to that hottie, he released her, and she took his face and kissed him.

The two kissed while their arms tightened around their bodies, without losing their rhythm.

Soon, she pushed his body onto the bed, and kept jumping.

Apollo liked the feeling of his penis being swallowed by that hot vagina.

Seeing Apollo lying there, she scratched his chest.

"That. Deep. Give me all! Deep" she moaned, fucking enjoying it.

Apollo got into it as she jumped. Rachel jumped as fast and as well as she did, and Apollo was enjoying it.

Having sex in her parents' room after a hot day at school was too much for her. It was a hot and strange mix for her, and she liked it more and more. Best pleasure of the moment.

Apollo then lifted his torso, hugging her on his back and kissing her.

Apollo took a breast from her, who moaned, then licked her neck.

She moaned about it and more.

Rachel stopped jumping, stayed in the room, and Apollo got on his knees on the bed.

"I want a doggystyle."

"For now, bitch!"

And he got in again.

Now she was in a dog's position, smelling that thick penis in her wet pussy.

She moaned like a bitch, and Apollo liked it too much, the intensity was great and delicious.

As they entered, Apollo felt the climax coming. He wanted to flood her vagina with hot, fresh semen. I wanted to make her addicted to his dick, and maybe call him for more sex later.

Rachel soon felt her climax coming, and looked back at Apollo's face.

Apollo did seem to last longer in sex. Another proof that he had affairs out there. His skill was incredible.

And besides, he didn't want Rachel to call him precocious. I wanted to addict that hot bitch, not make her disgusted and make fun of him.

So Apollo concentrated, trapping his stasis, and kept on getting in.

Both continued to moan with sexual pleasure. The sex was crazy and hot crazy.

Anyway, Apollo groaned:

"I'll come!"

"Inside!" Rachel groaned. "I want male milk in me again!"

"I can't wait to give it to you!"

"Give it all, sexy!"

The two continued to fuck the hot babes who had sex and, at the same time, came.

Apollo groaned, letting everything Deep in pursuit of that hottie, and she liked it so much that she moaned obscenities at him.

Rachel lay down on the bed.

The two then lay down, she on top of him, delighting in the delicious climax they made.

…

When he finished counting, Percy, lying on the bed, enjoyed everything inside Rachel's vagina.

She, leaning on the bed, moaned so much that she drooled on Percy's chest. Percy liked to feel the wetness in his chest, and Rachel lay on top of him, feeling their tasty semen wetting her entire vagina.

"Damn… you're more horny than I thought" Percy groaned, enjoying this.

Rachel, getting up slowly, saw the saliva on his chest, and spread her hand. Percy groaned at that.

"And you and Apollo are like that" she showed the "middle finger" and licked them both, one at a time. "Two horny hot men in bed… fuck, I'm a really lucky girl for having you both in my pussy!"

Percy stood up and kissed her deeply, and he pushed her off the bed.

At that moment, the penis and vagina began to drip fluids of pleasure. Rachel liked to feel it, and saw everything dripping on the floor.

"Almost in bed," she moaned, taking Percy's broad shoulders.

"My parents were going to kill me," he groaned, taking her waist.

The two looked at each other, and kissed again.

"I know of a place where you don't leave proof," she moaned, feeling Percy stiffen again. "Where is the bathroom?"

Smiling, Percy left the parents' room, pulling Rachel by the wrist, going to the bathroom.

"Did you and Apollo fucked in a bathroom?"

"No. Not yet," she smiled.

Percy liked to hear it.

"Then I'll be the first, you fucking Oracle."

Smiling, Rachel let herself be taken by Poseidon's son to the bathroom, ready for more hot sex with him.

That afternoon was getting better and better for both of them.


	20. Chapter 20: The Horny Son of Poseidon

Chapter 20: The Horny Son of Poseidon

(After sex, Drew spied on Percy on the beach, wanting more sex, when a girl approached him, who was not his girlfriend, and she followed them and discovered a big secret of his)

…

Drew was euphoric and happy now.

She was in the woods, near a river overlooking the green around her, moaning like crazy as she jumped on Percy during sex.

They were both naked, their clothes strewn across the riverside, their shirts by the water, their pants with their phones with missing messages, but that didn't matter to them right now.

The two of them had been fucking in the woods since ten minutes ago, when Drew lured Percy over there, and it wasn't long before they surrendered to the lust they had for each other, and ended up having sex right there and then.

Percy and Drew were enjoying this a lot, fucking without shame or discretion, naked, with their clothes spread over the bushes and rocks, enjoying watching Aphrodite's hot daughter jumping on top of him.

Drew was a sensual, beautiful, hot demigod, who loved sex. With so much energy it wasn't even a secret to anyone at this point.

With her time at Camp, Percy started hearing stories about Drew Tanaka, about how she was so skillfully forming that she has now become Head Counselor to Aphrodite's Cabin, with Silena "wanting to change the mood" about it.

However, that was not the news that drew Percy's interest.

It was the "adventures" she had with demigods.

Through the stories, Drew was always accompanied by any demigods (like some from Ares or Apollo's Cabin, random guys that Percy didn't know who they were) in weird and hot situations.

Since the Battle of Manhattan, the Camp was more and more crowded.

And, for the adventures, there were always stories that he knew well - monsters, artifacts, missions - but, with time he discovered that it was not only that.

It was sex. A lot of sex.

The boys bragged about it so much that Drew started being called "Camp Slut", and Percy worried about her.

No girl deserved that. And Percy went to look for her.

When he found her near the lake, seeing the nymphs inside, Percy asked about the rumors, and was surprised when Drew said "she spread it out herself to make it clear who she was", without any shame or regret.

And to make it clear that she liked the reputation she had, she pulled Percy by the wrist into the forest, successfully seduced him, and ended up having sex on the floor, naked, liking each other's bodies.

That's how Percy found out that Drew was Camp Slut with pride and lust, and he liked that.

With that, he grabbed her breasts, and she moaned happily.

The two of them were fucking so hard that Percy, not taking it anymore, came all inside her. Drew looked up at the blue sky, moaning happily, then took his wrists and kissed him heartily.

Percy left her tongue enter his mouth, enjoying it very much.

When she was done, she got up, took some semen dripping from her vagina, and swallowed, smiling.

So she took her own clothes, put them on, and winked at Percy, who was still lying on the floor, smiling with conquered lust.

"Man, she loves being the Camp Slut" said Percy, full with relaxed lust.

…

It was afternoon, and Drew was masturbating on her empty Cabin's bed.

After an afternoon at the arena, Drew watched the photos she took of Percy, who trained at the arena an hour ago.

Most of the photos were of him in sword fighting positions, shirtless, with a sword in his hand, grinding puppets to shreds.

Nothing unusual so far. Percy Jackson knew how to fight very well, and smiled at the thought of his body.

"It proves you don't take steroids, sexy," she moaned, looking at his drawn six pack, smiling.

She wanted sex with him again. Urgent. Even after yesterday, after that quickie in the woods, Drew Tanaka wanted more sex with the son of Poseidon.

She really wanted it. But she couldn't.

From what he heard from the her sisters at training, Drew found out that Percy and Annabeth went to the beach to enjoy some time without monsters or missions, and Drew found it terrible for her at the time.

But now, she found it interesting and good, and an idea formed in her mind.

Quickly, she got dressed and went to Camp beach.

…

That same afternoon, Drew put her plan into practice.

Knowing that Percy was on the beach with his girlfriend. Drew looked for Percy and his girlfriend by the beach that was now.

The entire beach was full enough for her plan to work.

Drew was wearing a green bikini. She never wore a green bikini before with Percy, so he wouldn't recognize her from a distance. Even more in the sea of people that were gathering around them.

At least, that was what she expected.

Many demigods enjoying a pleasant afternoon. New York City was beyond the sea, beautiful with the size it dominated across the horizon.

And on the crowded beach, Drew started looking for Percy.

After searching for a while, she found Percy on the beach.

He was wearing a hat over his messy black hair, light blue pants and no shirt. Drew had to control herself not to look too much. He could be a pervert, but did he need to be a hot and sensual pervert?

Drew pitched her retractable chair and stood there, pretending to sunbathe while watching her best lover.

She watched Percy DEEP in the water, come back. The water sparkled well on his physique, and it would be so exciting to show up and kiss him, then drag him into a room and let him full cock in her ass…

Control yourself, woman! She censored herself. You are here to take him away from his girlfriend, not to fuck him ... at least not yet!

Soon, a girl approached him, and Drew recognized her as his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She wore a green bikini and panties (like Drew's), and her waist was wrapped in a gray towel. She approached her boyfriend and the two kissed deeply among the crowd.

Drew smiled. She was young and beautiful and blond.

And Percy said that she looked like his girlfriend. Did that mean she was also hot and sexy?

She liked to think that.

I need to DEEP blonde fast, she thought, smiling.

The two said something to each other, then Percy lay down on the towel and his girlfriend walked away into the sea.

His muscles were so beautiful against the light ... Stop thinking about it! But after the sex they had, it was difficult.

It's now, she thought, getting ready to DEEP, but something stopped her.

While spying on him on the beach, Drew noticed that a girl approached him while his girlfriend walked away further. She was wearing a black bikini and black panties, her sexy body was beautiful, her black hair was down, and Drew recognized her.

Silena? She thought, seeing her half-sister touching Percy's shoulder in a intimate way. She whispered something in his ear, and he smiled in a way he does to Drew.

Smiling, he nodded and followed her away.

Drew smiled. A certanity formed in her mind.

It is now that I will discover something about you! Horny hunk…

She got up and followed Percy with Silena down the beach, noticing that something else than friendly intimacy was happening.

…

Drew followed Percy and Silena down the beach, hiding among the public, until they reached some large rocks on the edge of the beach.

Seeing that the location was hidden from the rest of the people, she took out her phone and put it in camcorder mode, and went on in silence.

She knew he would have sex, and she wanted to preserve that moment. Drew went into the woods and tried to find both of them.

It took her a while to find the two, and when she found them, she was surprised, even though she knew what she was going to find.

Drew caught Percy and Silena voraciously kissing, clinging to a big tree, moaning fearlessly and their hands passing over their bodies.

Percy was cheating on his girlfriend ... again! Now with my half sister! Drew thought, and smiled at that.

Silena was moaning as Percy squeezed her ass and licked her neck. The scene was so good that even Drew was getting wet with it.

Percy was a competent pervert, fucking girls with crazy lust for him ... Drew loved it about him now.

They were more to Percy than what Drew thought.

Drew's phone captured everything that was going on. Percy was excited at the time. Silena took his pants and Percy took her bra, then she lowered her panties, exposing her vagina as he lowered his shorts, exposing his cock to her, ready to fuck.

Soon, she started getting into it, and she moaned obscenities without any shame.

Now, Drew smiled at the porn movie she was recording right now.

…

Silena hugged and kissed Percy greedily.

She was against him, who was against a huge tree. Her bra and panties fell to the floor, as did his pants, now on his feet.

Now she was hugging Percy, who was on his back against a huge tree, exchanging wet kisses for each other.

Percy was holding her tight with his strong arms. Silena had her breasts against his chest, arms around his head, moaning loudly.

On such an island, they were going to break free as best they could.

Her clothes were forming a trail from the beach to that tree - Silena's bikini and panties and Percy's shorts and underwear, ending in the two nude against that tree.

Percy began to palpate her breasts while Silena began to masturbate Percy's cock with ease.

The kiss between them continued, with Percy beginning to hug Silena more intensely. She moved closer to him, realizing that he wanted sex.

Wanting it the way she wanted it, she broke the kiss and jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him again.

Percy was surprised by this.

"I want something good" Silena moaned, stopping the kiss, running a hand over his body until his erection. "I really want that, sexy."

Percy smiled.

"Love, I love it when you act like that."

"How can I avoid it when I have a underwear model as a lover."

"And I have a palyboy sexy model as a lover too" he kissed her, arranging his penis in the right place. "And this model is a fucking pervert."

"So satisfy me, fucking good hunk!"

Percy put everything inside. Silena cried out in pleasure.

When Percy started to pound, the scream split into moans.

Percy hugged her waist. Silena hugged his neck. She felt her breasts pressed against him as he fucked her over and over.

Both moaning with pleasure at the constant penetrations.

Silena felt Percy's cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Their bodies collided with each other at the pace they liked.

You could hear the tap, tap, tap, tap with the groans. It made her euphoric with pleasure.

Soon, the climax came closer and closer. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Now!"

The climax has arrived. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

Silena felt his penis erupt, flooding her vagina with cum and cum, mixing with her fluids.

She felt sexual fluids seeping and dripping from her vagina.

Silena relaxed her legs, detaching herself from Percy, who pulled his cock out of her vagina.

He leaned back against the tree while she leaned on her arms. She was in ecstasy and happy.

Drew filmed it all, and saw the two of them relaxing against the tree on the screen.

Now I got you, sexual freak, Drew thought, smiling. Now you need to fuck me again.

So Drew left the beach before they both noticed her there.

…

The next day after the beach, Percy found himself in front of Drew's Cabin.

He found it surprising that Drew called him to her Cabin. He thought she was "busy" with another demigod besides him. He even thought about leaving her alone for a few days - since his girlfriend had been crazy about him lately, and his desires were always sated with her.

Now, in front of Aphrodite's Cabin, thinking about Annabeth and Drew, about the sex they had with him, made him hard.

He typed in his phone that arrived, and she replied:

**Enter. Now. And there will be a surprise.**

Nothing more.

Percy smiled as he thought about what that meant. Was she naked? Or wanting to give it to him again on the floor? Or in the shower?

Curious, he entered the Cabin without looking back.

Inside, he found Drew, dressed and arms crossed.

"Hi, asian hottie," Percy said, smiling, seeing that they were alone there now. It was lunchtime, so they are completely alone. "What do you want to talk to me?"

"About that," she replied.

A video of her number arrived on her phone, and Percy opened it.

He was surprised to see a video of himself having sex with Silena in the forest near the beach. That happened yesterday. It should be a secret!

"How ..." began Percy.

"Before you say anything, I have a deal with you ..."

Percy was curious.

"And what would it be?"

Drew smirked.

…

Lunch had already started, and Drew didn't come to eat.

The Aphrodite's Cabin crew was gathered at the table, eating slowly with the other tables full, except for Poseidon and Zeus and Hades at that time.

It had been twenty minutes, and still no Drew.

In a group, Mitchel, Lacy and Silena were exchanging looks.

"Where's Drew? She will miss lunch!" said Silena.

"She said she was feeling bad, and she was going to skip lunch today," said Lacy, concerned. "It must be something she ate yesterday."

"Do you think she's feeling well?" asked Mitchel.

"I think so," said Lacy. "She took some medicine from the Apollo guys and she's relaxing now. She must be doing nothing important right now." Said Lacy.

..

"THAT! DEEP! DEEP!" Drew shouted as Percy put his cock in her again and again.

It was all delicious to her. Percy held her arms while Drew, on doggystyle on her bed, moaned endlessly. Percy was really eager to satisfy her. They were both naked, and they fucked like two porn actors filming sex.

"Everything not to be exposed!" said Percy. It was not a complaint, but the horny talking.

"You started!" the same way as Percy.

"And you who continued this."

"Fuck me more! Or your affair with my sister from the beach goes to your girlfriend!"

Percy moaned some more.

"Blackmailer!"

"Horny Pervert!"

The two looked at each other, then she straightened up and started kissing him, with Percy squeezing her breasts tightly.

Percy didn't miss a beat, feeling Drew's breasts as she kissed him, scratching his head, taking his black hair, moaning with the force of their sex as he continues to thrust.

"Quick and nice," she moaned, caressing Percy's face. "My Cabin mates are coming ... do you want to make them jealous?"

Percy then started getting in faster, and pushed Drew back to lie on doggystyle on the bed.

She liked Percy's imposition of it, and moaned as Percy squeezed her ass, getting on and on.

And to make her addicted, Percy enjoyed everything inside her.

Drew looked up, moaning as Percy squeezed her ass, moaning pleased to have come inside her.

When he stepped inside, Drew lay down on her bed, and saw Percy wearing his clothes.

So, he winked at her, got dressed, and left.

Drew laughed at that.

"Tasty horny… but idiot… I still have the video."

But when she reached for her phone to see it, she found it was gone.

And looking at the closed door, she realized what he did.

"Son of a…"

…

Percy was smiling to himself.

Ah, Drew, he thought, laughing. You think I'm an idiot, huh?

And he remembered how he deleted her video.

After he came, he saw the phone near his leg on the bed. When Drew lay in bed, relaxed after sex, he took it and, seeing that it wasn't blocked, deleted the video and left it in place.

I fucked the Camp Slut and got a porn movie, he thought, touching his phone in his pants pocket. Double combo won!

He liked his own victory as he walked away from Aphrodite's Cabin.


	21. Chapter 21: Spying on the Couple

Chapter 21: Spying on the Couple

(The entire Camp was celebrating Katie's birthday, which soon turned into a food war. Percy then saw her pulling her boyfriend, Connor Stoll, to Demeter's Cabin, and Percy followed them there, and caught Katie and Connor having sex inside, horny with the situation, he decided to masturbate seeing the two having sex)

…

The entire Camp was celebrating now.

Katie Gardner, Demeter's strongest daughter, was having a birthday on that hot day, and she chose "beach mode" that day.

Everyone was wearing beach clothes - the girls in bras and panties, the boys only in shorts - and Percy was one of them. Annabeth, in gray bra and panties, next to Percy, in dark blue shorts (his favorite color) were next to each other, watching Katie blowing out the candles on a pale green cake.

Everyone celebrated, and they sang "Happy Birthday to You" while clapping their hands. Everyone in pool clothes.

As the day was hot, Katie let everyone be like this (Percy really liked the idea. She found it not only refreshing, but also VERY good, as she could see Annabeth's sensual body in a bikini. Not only her, but his lovers around him, some with their boyfriends, others alone, but the sexy sight was good either way).

For Percy, it was Olympus on Long Island. Full with beautiful goddesses everywhere.

Katie, in a light green bra, was jumping with joy. She was beautiful, Percy thought, with nice brown eyes, Caucasian skin, long blond hair, like Demeter's favorite appearence.

She smiled and jumped on the stage, where her cake was on a table decorated with plants (cheers, she wanted cheers) and the flowers bloomed with Katie's joy. Her powers influencing the plant life around her.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" the entire camp sang in chorus.

Percy, clapping and singing with Annabeth, saw Grover and Juniper close to them, and Percy felt his lust pulsing inside the boxers, more than with Annabeth until now.

After all, he and Juniper had sex at Zeus' Fist two days ago, and it was so crazy and fast that Percy liked it, even thinking about it when he fucked Annabeth last night.

Juniper noticed Percy looking at her, and winked suggestively at him. Nobody noticed but Percy, who smiled a little.

So she turned to Grover and kissed him deeply.

Horny by that sight, he took Annabeth's face and kissed her too. The two stayed like this for a while until she stopped and whispered:

"Fuck me tonight ... on the floor this time. I want hard floor with your hard weapon"

"Hmmm ... you want hardness against my hardness" he put her hand on his erection pulsing, above the boxers. "Gladly accept, sexy!"

Annabeth smiled.

"My sexy hunk… As I love" she licked his mouth, and clapped again at Katie.

Percy, excited, clapped his hands again for Katie.

Suddenly, Connor Stoll took the stage. After all, he was Katie Gardner's boyfriend. He was really slim, but strong, with his golden yellow boxers, with his long messy black hair, Caucasian skin, and a smug little smile, typical of Hermes, his father.

He walked over to the cake table and hugged his girlfriend, kissing her heartily. He hugged her waist as she scratched his head.

The entire camp celebrated.

"Now, people!" said Connor. "What do you think of a FOOD WAR!"

He took a piece of cake and threw it in Katie's face. Everyone was silent at that moment.

Percy watched, thinking that she was going to invoke it was poisonous in him at that moment, pushing it everywhere on his body (as far as it hurts). Katie slowly took the icing off the cake, facing Connor seriously.

Everyone then shuted up to dead silence. Only coughs were heard.

After a while, she laughed out loud.

"War, is it? Then take it!"

She took another piece and threw it at Connor's chest.

Suddenly, the entire Camp took food from the scattered tables and threw each other. Chiron (who would prevent something like that) was traveling since yesterday, staying out for today.

That's why everyone had fun (and were dressing small clothing). It was incredible to let go like that.

Percy looked around and saw Annabeth smiling at him.

"Hi, love," she said.

Percy looked down (beyond her breasts) and noticed that she was holding two pieces of cake.

"Oh," said Percy, realizing what she wanted to do.

Annabeth, smiling, threw both pieces at him, soiling his chest and his boxers. Percy realized when he felt the icing on the cake.

"Naughty."

"Yummy," she took his wrist and dragged him away from people.

On the way, Percy picked up a piece of cake and threw it in her face when he pulled it out. Annabeth laughed at that, licked the icing and chocolate, and kissed him again.

"Better yet, seaweed head."

"All for you, smart owl."

Percy, stiffening, let himself be pulled by Annabeth into the middle of the forest.

He smiled as he knew what she wanted to do.

…

The blowjob and sex were good.

While the demigods were having fun at the party, with Percy noticing some couples hiding in the forest too, Percy had fun fucking Annabeth against a tree, fucking her fast and delicious nonstop.

It was fast, but it was good. They both moaned, licked the icing on each other's bodies, and fucked until he came inside her.

How she liked it.

After they fucked, Annabeth had fun kissing and going out, taking a shower while the party was over.

For Percy it was quick, until he realized that he spent an hour fucking Annabeth in hiding. He loses the track of time while fucking.

As the campers dispersed, revealing more and more a mess full of garbage, cake, soft drinks, dirty glasses and the empty stage, without cake.

And, while walking alone, Percy noticed Katie pulling Connor in hiding to Demeter's Cabin.

Percy saw from their faces that something good is going to happen and, curious, decided to follow them both.

Even before it happened, Percy knew what was going to happen.

…

From the window of Demeter's Cabin - practically a greenhouse, full of plants both outside and inside - Percy acted after Katie and Connor entered, and he went to a window.

His chest was still dirty, his boxers had dry icing, but his suspicion was hard inside. He wanted to know if that was what he was thinking or not.

Curiosity was inevitable to know.

When he got under the window, he saw what was going on.

Percy saw it, enjoying it.

Katie Gardner was about to fuck Connor Stoll, one of Hermes' sons, in her Cabin. The two were kissing hard, really wanting what Percy did to Annabeth in the forest.

Looking out the window, he saw Katie kissing Connor ravenously. She was running her hands over his back as they staggered around the room until they fell on the bed.

The friend was cheating on Duda with her! Percy did not believe what he saw.

Percy saw Connor lying on the bed, and Katie placed herself on top of him after taking off her miniskirt and top, getting naked, and kissing him with burning desire.

The two kissed while Katie opened his shorts and took his erect penis from inside. She smiled when I felt that hard member in her hand, then licked his body down to his penis and started sucking.

Percy was impressed by that scene. It looked like a porn movie, with those two moaning as she sucked his dick.

Percy felt his penis getting harder inside his shorts.

Katie continued the blowjob, with her hands touching her body, across her chest and back, and Connor took them both, licking her fingers.

Katie moaned with sexual joy at that.

"Howl!" she moaned, smiling as she massaged his penis. "I want my big animal howling." And she sucked again.

Connor, feeling his body enjoying it, groaned hard, howling like a dog and animal as she ran her hands over his body, without stopping sucking.

Connor, smiling with pleasure, liked it so much that he felt semen coming, his moans growing faster and faster telling her he was going to come.

Understanding that, she sucked faster, to the point that he came shamelessly into her mouth.

Katie moaned in approval after receiving semen in her mouth, smiling as she almost choked on so much semen she swallowed.

She then sucked everything he released, watching Connor moan and breathe a sigh of relief.

When finished, she stood up.

"Your semen is better than my ex-boyfriends," she said. "You are so hot and ... addictive ... that I want inside of me. Better than many I've ever fucked!"

"Your mouth is better than every girl around Camp," Connor said. "You are hotter and more excited to fuck in this entire Camp."

Katie smiled at that. She liked it so much that she couldn't resist when he lifted her green bra, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She let Connor take it out and throw it on the floor. So he took off his yellow boxers and she took off her green panties.

"Naughty."

"Whore girlfriend."

The two kissed again, and Connor enjoyed feeling her bare breasts against his hard chest, enjoying feeling skin against skin.

It was better than fucking with clothes. Percy knew that. That's why I preferred to fuck naked.

The two staggered through the Cabin, with Connor leaning his back against a large log, which was part of the wall.

"Fuck me," she said, licking her own lips. "I want wood in my ass! Be a wild animal, Connor!"

"I'm going to get so addicted to me that no one is going to sexually inflame you more than my dick," Connor said, putting her on the bed.

When she lay down, Katie pulled him down, making Connor fall on top of the bed, and she placed herself on top of him, sitting next to his hard cock.

"I'm going in!"

"With everything, my sex animal!"

Smiling like a pervert, he positioned himself and put everything inside her. Positioning herself, she placed his hard penis in her vagina, and started jumping on her own.

Connor moaned with pleasure, and started to grab her breasts. Katie started to press his chest as she jumped.

Percy continued to masturbate, watching his friend fuck that hot chick.

Connor grabbed her waist, grabbed and kept pace. Percy heard the "tap, tap, tap, tap" that the two did. The moans were low, but obvious. Connor was looking up while watching that hot chick jumping.

Her breasts were incredible. Percy had a good view of them. They jumped at the same intensity as the sex she had with Connor. They were swaying hard. Connor couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her breasts with ease. Katie put her own hands on top of theirs, groaning his name.

Connor moaned "bitch, hot, you horny bitch, hot fucking" and she thought it was hot and sexy.

"Look who's talking, you pervert!" she then pressed his chest. "Fucking your girlfriend here, in daylight! Your hunky… muscular… fucking hot…!"

"Look who's talking!" Connor groaned, feeling the hard nipples on his fingers. "You pulled me here! You are such a hungry bitch! You… fucking hot… fucking busty… hot ass…"

"You are the slut here!" she moaned, without stopping. "But you are very tasty! Fuck me more!"

"Your breasts are great," he groaned, squeezing her breasts tighter.

Katie moaned harder.

"Your vagina is delicious!" groaned Connor, feeling her press against him. "I want to come soon!"

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want a male jet inside me!"

Percy watched it all, surprised and impressed at the same time.

Katie grabbed Connor's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Connor hugged Katie while she was still jumping.

It didn't take long for the climax to arrive. Connor came. Katie felt it, pushing Connor back onto the bed while feeling the eruption of semen inside her.

Percy didn't resist either. She came against the wall, forming a stain near his legs.

Percy was breathing relieved, watching his friend get out of bed, with Katie now lying there. Connor fixed his shorts and leaned against the wall.

"I love it," she moaned.

"Me too," she moaned, feeling the sexual fluids seep out of her body. "I want to eat you more later. My best boyfriend!"

"It's not going to happen now, I'm running now," he said, and he kissed her deeply again. "And when I get back, I'm going to drive you crazy as you deserve, my delicious fucking goddess of plants."

"I can't wait, my sexy trickster."

The two kissed again, and Connor left the cabin, with Katie lying alone in her bed, smiling with pleasure.

Percy came out of hiding, still hidden from them, and saw Connor running down the bridge down the street, as if it were normal.

Percy went right after, pretending he didn't see his friend having sex with that hot girl just now. He always did that, almost always.

It was getting easier every day.

…

Now, Percy, relaxed, thought of relaxing inside his Cabin, in the calm dark, the oceanic smell, the relaxing silence, and…

The moment Percy entered the Cabin, he received a dirty bra over his face. A dirty gray bra with icing…

When he looked at his bed, he saw Annabeth lying there, covered in frosting, just in her underwear.

"Hi, Percy," she said, smiling. "Where were you?"

Percy soon invented:

"Long line for the bath" he saw a huge line in the showers. After all, it was a long party full of cake and sweets.

"I know. I was bored waiting" she took off her panties slowly, and threw them at Percy. The panties bounced on his hard, strong chest. "So I thought about masturbating for you here."

Smiling, Percy took her panties and sniffed. Fresh semen. She really did that.

"And, now that you arrived ... do you want to continue what we did in the forest?"

Smiling, with his lust coming back, Percy took off his dirty boxers, getting naked, and went over to Annabeth, ready to fuck for real.

Not only for her lustful voice, sex skill and determination to fuck, but also thinking of Katie and Connor ten minutes ago.

He admitted to himself, he fucking loved being a voyeur, and as he penetrated Annabeth in bed, he screamed in pleasure with full lust.

That will be a good sex.

…

Katie smiled in bed after fucking Connor. It was good, tasty, accurate, and voyeuristic.

After all, she knew that Percy saw them both.

And looking at the window where he was spying, Katie thought about what she was going to do with him to keep him quiet.

After all, she could do interesting things, and she thought about doing it with Percy soon.

Really soon.


	22. Chapter 22: Plants Dominating the Sea

Chapter 22: Plants Dominating the Sea

(Katie, knowing that Percy spied on her by fucking Connor, called him into the middle of the forest, to a secret place, where they fucked like crazy lovers, loosening up sexually as they liked)

…

Percy was in his Cabin, masturbating freely without any problems.

"Ah, Annabeth," he groaned, thinking of his girlfriend. "Eat me, you hot ass!"

Since they had sex last night, Percy had been thinking about his girlfriend more and more, enjoying the sexual hunger she had been experiencing with him recently.

She was really thirsty for him, and Percy didn't complain about any of that. The couple had sex now "four times a day", and thanks to the Olympian blood they had, sexual tiredness was not a problem.

And now, the day after Katie's party, Percy remembered having sex with Annabeth in the forest.

"You like dirt ... you smart hottie ..." Percy moaned more as he remembered Annabeth against the tree, dirty with cake icing, with Percy, dirty too because of her, getting into her vagina nonstop, continuing to squeeze her ass. "Make yourself clean ... but love to get dirty ... with my semen ... and take a bath with me doing anal ... I love this hot girl!"

And when his mind traveled, a memory took him by surprise: of Katie and Connor having sex in her Cabin.

It was a surprise, and thinking about Katie doing this ... being a dirty whore ... made Percy lose control.

When he imagined her coming, Percy really came, wetting his six pack of fresh semen.

Percy breathed, relaxed, and found himself confused. He never looked at Katie Gardner like that… and thinking about a new girl being like that, besides Clarisse, Silena, Thalia, Ellen… it was new to think about a new girl like that.

When he thought about masturbating again, his phone rang. Percy answered and saw a message from Annabeth, saying:

**Percy, come to the forest… I want it like yesterday… come, tasty from the sea, come to fuck!**

And sent a selfie of her, naked, against a tree, looking like a dirty bitch.

Percy liked it so much that he just put on shorts - no underwear or shirt - and ran outside, willing to find Annabeth.

And knowing her, he knew where she was.

…

Katie saw Percy running through the Camp, wearing only dark blue shorts, heading for the woods.

She was going there to fuck Percy in his Cabin, she had been willing to do that since last night, when she masturbated in Percy. She had been paying attention to him recently.

In the arena training fighting only in pants, with the Stoll Brothers there, fighting as they spoke. Before that, in the woods, by the sea, with Grover, and Percy was in his underwear and swam in the water, and Grover was watching videos, and she was watching him like that - and masturbating too while listening to their conversation about "sex with fantasies ". And more recently, when she had sex with Connor, seeing Percy there and, by the moans she heard from him too, she was masturbating.

And now Katie wanted sex, she masturbated and came whenever she thought of him.

But, seeing him running in shorts - and through the tent in front, it was obvious what he wanted - and curious, Katie decided to follow him.

On the way, she saw his strong back, feeling her pussy wet every second seeing him like this. Katie smiled at that.

And when he stopped, in a tree a little far from the Camp, she stopped and hid when she saw Annabeth there, in a gray bra and panties open and loose, with a piece of cake and soda in her hands. Percy approached her, and she spread cake on his chest, and licked it while she poured soda on both of them. So the two kissed, and soon began to kiss against the tree, with Annabeth supported and Percy, holding her ass, getting into her vagina without stopping.

Katie smiled at that. Percy was really a sex freak, like Annabeth.

Fucking in the middle of nowhere, outdoors, outside, like that. Even near a camp full of people who could catch them like this ...

It was too good. Katie loved seeing the two of them like that. She heard the moans - which they didn't even hide - and enjoying it, she took off her pants and lifted her orange shirt, exposing her green bra, with her stiff breasts.

Then she started to masturbate, seeing the couple fucking there, without shame or modesty… it was too good.

Watching it made her want more and more to have sex with Percy.

She wanted this. Soon.

…

The next day, Percy and Annabeth walked, containing the lust they felt for each other.

Since yesterday, when they fucked dirty cake and soda, just to have sex in the bath, and sex in his bed after dinner, their lust continued to burn for more sex. Annabeth was staring at him, and Percy could see her hard breasts on the Camp shirt.

She didn't even wear a bra now. And Percy didn't even wear boxers now, just tight underwear, with his hard erection now.

Their relationship was in a good phase now. The only thing they wanted to do was have sex.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Every moment they succeeded.

Percy didn't complain, he wasn't even crazy about doing that. Every sex was more explicit and dangerous than the last.

Fucking on the hiking trail yesterday was dangerous, and Percy predicted that eventually she would want to fuck in a busy place, like a public toilet in Grand Central Station, or against a tree in Central Park, or even in the elevator of his building. .

Being demigods, they had the Mist, and that's why they let themselves be fucked like that.

"So, boyfriend," said Annabeth, hugging his arm, and Percy felt her breasts hard, her nipples, tingling his arm. "Your bed or mine? I want with the same shorts as yesterday."

It was sex. Percy smiled at that. And feeling his black backpack, with his shorts, dirty with soda, cake, and sex semen, still inside.

"In…" before he answered, a voice called after the couple.

"Percy. Annabeth."

Percy and Annabeth turned their heads, without turning completely. After all, they had "hard and erect parts" exposing their libido.

And the person who called them both was Katie Gardner. Her blond hair braided her side, her slender body - from Demeter, Percy saw her in Olympus and the Underworld, and he had to admit that she had a beautiful body, just like Katie - tight pants and light green sandals . And she was tired.

"I finally found you," she said, catching her breath. "Percy, can you help me?"

Percy said:

"Of course. What happened?"

"It's in my garden," she said. "There is a problem that only you can solve."

"Him? Is Connor available?" Annabeth asked. "Percy and I have an appointment now."

Percy realized, even with Annabeth's calm tone, that she wanted to politely dismiss Katie. She really wanted to fuck him now.

"No. He won't do it," she said. "It's ... a pegasus."

"A Pegasus?" Percy and Annabeth asked.

"That. The winged horse has flown into my garden and is eating my fruit trees. I can't deal with it. But, as Percy is the son of Poseidon, I thought ... it was a good idea."

Percy nodded, and took Annabeth's hand.

"I need to help her," he said. "We make the "appointment" another time."

Annabeth, struggling to hide her displeasure, showed a face of acceptance, and said:

"All right, bo. We have a lot of time for that."

"Thanks," Katie said, and she took Percy's wrist. "This way!"

She then pulled Percy out, leaving an Annabeth wanting sex standing there, looking at the two of them there.

…

Percy and Katie were walking through the Forest, and Percy saw the garden of Demeter's Cabin.

He always heard about that place at dinner. It was an "Olympian gardening paradise at the Camp," and when Percy entered, he saw paradise.

There were colorful flowers, a kind of random tree everywhere, stone sidewalks everywhere, different types of fores and leaves everywhere, and in the granite circle in the middle, there was a space with round tables, an artificial waterfall filling the stream garden, and a nearby shower, turned off.

Percy was surprised in all directions.

"Wow, what an incredible place," he said.

"Really, isn't? Me and my two half sisters did a lot."

Percy noticed this detail. In addition to the Cabin of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, Dionysus and Artemis, the Cabin of Demeter did not have so many demigod children of Demeter.

Zeus's Cabin had no demigods. The Cabins of Poseidon, Hades and Dionysus had one of each, he, Pollux and Nico, who now traveled the world through the shadows again. He does that a lot. Artemis' Cabin was honorary when her Hunters came to Camp. And the Demeter Cabin had only three.

Rare compared to the rest of the Cabins, which generally had more than ten children for each Olympian.

"Incredible," said Percy. "Incredible place."

"Thank you," she said.

Percy, looking again, noticed something different.

"Wait, where's Pegasus?"

When they stopped by the tables, Katie turned and hugged him tight. Percy smelled her - of plants and nature - and she whispered:

"There is no Pegasus here, just you, big horse."

Percy then felt her hand on his hard cock, over the zipper of his pants. He was startled by that.

"Easy, yummy," moaned Katie. "I wasn't scared like that when you saw me with Connor… and you don't even care about exposing yourself sexually, do you, fucking in the forest with soda and cake, naughty boy."

Percy was surprised. He fucked Annabeth like that yesterday, and he knew it was all empty.

When Katie faced him, she kissed him bluntly.

Percy was surprised by this, just letting Katie bury her tongue inside his mouth. Groaning as their tongues met.

"And," she said, stopping kissing Percy. "I have something you will like."

She took a cake and a full soda under a table.

"So, yummy, will you want?"

Percy did not deny it. He wanted same sex. And besides, Katie made it harder to deny when she took off her shirt, exposing her dark green bra, big for her huge breasts, and opening her panties, revealing her dark green panties, smiling as she lowered her legs, taking her sandals off slowly.

Percy was getting harder and harder. He really wanted to have sex. She wanted sex. They both wanted to fuck here and now.

"What's up, sexy?" she provoked, throwing her shirt on his chest, which bounced and fell to the floor. "Are you going to fuck me like you do Annabeth all the time? Or are you going to leave me like this?"

Confirming slowly, Percy started:

"And Connor?"

"On a mission with Travis and Sherman," she said, smiling. "They won't be back in a week."

"And your sisters?"

"Mission with a satyr. They won't be back for two days."

"And Annabeth?"

"This place is hidden. It only reveals itself to those who think of it. And it's a secret."

"Magic. Got it," he said, and slowly scratched his belly, with Katie slowly opening her green eyes.

Slowly, Percy pulled it out right there, exposing his strong, six pack, thinness, and erection in his pants, all for her, who smiled impressed.

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, seeing him open the backpack.

"Ah, that's it" he took off his shorts, still dirty. Katie knew, it was yesterday's shorts. "Just so I don't get my clothes dirty. Annabeth has been horny on cake lately."

"It should be good on you."

Percy smiled, and opened his pants.

"Give me a break, and I'll make you moan for me."

"Gladly," she said, watching him take off his sneakers and pants, revealing a tight white underwear, something that made Katie horny, and she saw him on his back, putting on his dirty shorts again.

When he was done, he approached Katie, and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hmmmmm" she ran a hand on his chest. "Definitely ... I thought it was fake. Like, Hollywood stuff."

"Nothing about me is fake, hottie," Percy said, letting himself go. "Nothing about me is fake. Feel me."

He put her hand on his erection, which throbbed ready for sex. Katie groaned at that.

Katie kissed him again, and the two held on more. Katie ran her hands over his chest and back while Percy ran his hands over her breasts and ass.

When it was over, she said:

"Nothing about me is fake either."

So she put his hands on her breasts, over her bra. Her breasts were large and beautiful, and by the feel, strong for sex without compromise.

Percy's favorite type.

Slowly, she approached him and spread cake on his chest.

Percy, wanting sex again, grabbed her waist and kissed her heartily. The cake spread on her body too.

While his tongue invaded her mouth, Katie then poured soda over their heads.

Percy then took Katie by the legs, which he tied around his waist, and started walking.

Katie, kissing him greedily, scratched his back.

Katie got wet for that. Percy really was a fucking good. It was no coincidence that she felt bad for him. Even though she knew it was wrong, she will love to have sex with him.

When they reached the middle of a courtyard, under the sunlight, Katie moaned.

Percy did something she liked. He grabbed her ass.

"Damn! I loved it!"

"Thank you! All for you!"

Katie, in thanks, went to the cake on the table and took a piece.

Walking over to him, she had an idea, which Percy understood.

Pretending to stumble, she hit the piece on his chest.

"Oops! Sorry, "she said, as an irony. "Let me clean you up."

And started licking the icing off his chest. Percy smiled at that. Katie wanted sex, and did everything she could to say yes.

As soon as she finished sucking on the icing, and licking his nipples, Percy went to the table to get a glass of soda.

"That kiss made me thirsty ..." he went to Katie and suddenly threw the soda on her chest. "Oops! Let me clean you up."

And he started to lick her bra.

Katie loved to feel his tongue on her body. He could feel for the blouse, and his lust grew more and more.

Katie loved to feel his tongue on her body again. Her nipples hardened with lust growing. He was so good at this. Dudley once told Katie that Percy knew how to fuck, and very well. Katie just laughed, as if it were a dirty joke, but deep down she knew it was true.

Percy felt her nipples through the bra. He wanted to take it off, but Katie stopped him by catching his wrists.

"Not yet," she winked at him.

So she reached down to his shorts and unzipped it.

"I want now!" she said, taking his penis.

Percy then kissed Katie with her tongue before she bent down and started sucking on his cock.

Percy felt energized by this.

That sex was more intense than with Annabeth in the forest, with cake and everything ... it was crazier. The two were alone in that private garden, without fear of being caught by their friends or peers.

They were free to do whatever they want.

Katie ran her hands over Percy's muscles, through her arms, chest, stomach and nipples. Percy loved to feel her hands running over her body, the tickling she did.

Liking this, he took her head, Katie looked up and started playing with his nipples. Percy smiled at that. Percy took her head in both hands and put it to suck again. Faster than that

Katie was loving this.

"I will fuck you so skillfully that I'm going to addict you to me" he said, in a sly voice. "Then, it will be you and me ..."

"And a lot of sex for us," said Katie cheerfully. "The whole day!"

Percy smiled.

"Happy birthday, Katie."

Katie smiled.

"Thank you, Percy!"

And she returned to the blowjob.

Percy moaned with pleasure, looking up at the sky, enjoying it.

The blowjob was going well, so well that Percy couldn't even hold it anymore. His hands on her head were strong, controlling the pace, and Katie liked that very much. Percy really knew how to fuck, something she had known all along.

Katie knew that Percy had a collection of lovers for the Camp, and it made her so mad with pleasure that she thought of him most of the time that she fucked Connor. It was wrong… but it was so good to resist.

After so much intensity, Percy didn't even notice, but Katie felt his strong jet in her mouth. Katie liked that.

"Drink my milk, delicious plant model!" groaned Percy, smiling at her.

Katie felt her body lust after Percy more and more as she swallowed all the semen that Percy released. Katie then stopped sucking and smiled at her new lover.

"My hunk from the sea" she moaned, smiling. "I'm loving this a lot!"

She loved this so much so that when he hardens again, Katie stood up in front of him and kissed him willingly.

Percy hugged her tightly and groaned as Katie kissed him.

Percy grabbed her ass while Katie grabbed her cake-stained body. Her hands went to his penis, and she massaged his erection.

When she stopped, she pulled down her panties and took off her bra, getting completely naked in front of Percy.

"Lie down!"

Percy, sex-crazed, obeyed.

Percy, lying on the floor, saw Katie go to get the cake, then put it on his side and went back on his dick.

Katie then took off her skirt and panties, leaving her only in a bikini.

Katie, knowing what Percy wanted, immediately took it out and threw it in his face. Getting totally naked on top of him.

Katie positioned herself and let his cock enter her vagina again.

When it was bouncing again, she slowly took the piece of cake and spread it on his chest.

Percy enjoyed feeling the cake on his skin, especially when Katie started to lick it.

Percy groaned in loud approval. With funk high, he could get loose in obscenities.

"You green slut!" he shouted.

"You cheating horse-whore!" shouted Katie.

Smiling slowly, he took some cake and spread it on her breasts.

Katie enjoyed feeling the icy icing on her breasts. Percy soon got up and licked her breasts. Even biting her nipples now and then.

Katie liked it so much that she scratched his head.

Percy took some cake from his chest and wiped it over her mouth, then licked everything.

Katie felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. It tasted like chocolate, and she loved it.

"You fucking hot vagina! Eat me more!"

Percy lay down and picked up the pace, Katie screamed with pleasure, looking up as his thick cock penetrated deeper and deeper.

"You fucking bitch! You know I have a girlfriend and you seduce me! You're a bitch!"

"You're the hustler!" she said, tongue out. "Who told you to be so hot?"

"Every woman I fuck!"

Katie smiled at that.

"And every man I fuck wants those big tits in the face!"

Percy, in response, threw his face into her breasts, sucking everything in those huge breasts.

Katie loved it so much she was reaching a climax.

"Percy! I'll come!"

"Me too!"

"On three!"

The two counted together to three, and enjoyed together. The two screamed with pleasure as they felt their fluids mix in her vagina.

Katie left, letting fresh semen escape from his penis and her vagina, and lay down beside Percy.

Both were satisfied, dirty, and happy.

"Best birthday ever," she said.

"Best fuck I've ever had," he said. Katie looked at him. "This week."

Katie smiled and pushed his arm a little.

"Your pervert! Does fucking me made you happy?"

Percy put his hands on the back of his neck, and Katie saw his body stretched out again.

"It did. You are my friend. I made this weird fantasy because I like you a lot. Are you happier now?"

"I AM! Thank you!" said Katie, then approached him and kissed him again.

When it was over, she saw that his penis was hard again. She smiled.

"Let's go again?"

Percy smirked.

"It's up to you! Let's go!"

Excited for more sex, she kissed him willingly.

…

The day went well, and Percy was clean again.

How good that garden had a shower - and lucky that Katie fucked him in the shower too - so the lovers cleaned up and went about their chores.

For Percy, the task now was to fuck Annabeth who, until that late afternoon, must have been crazy about him.

As he got closer and closer to Poseidon's Cabin, Percy heard moans, and the door was ajar.

Inside, he saw Annabeth smiling, stained with cake, masturbating on his bed.

"Percy ..." she looked surprised, but soon returned to the freak pose. "Come ... have cake for both of us ... Take off your clothes and make me moan your name again!"

Percy, more and more access, Percy closed and locked the door, took off his clothes and put on the shorts he used to fuck Katie, and dressed only the shorts, without underwear or anything, just just his erection from the outside.

"Hmmm ... hunk addicted to sex."

"My dick's favorite woman."

Determined, he jumped on top of Annabeth, and she started smearing Percy with cake as they kissed.

Another hot one for Percy to fuck. He loved that Camp more and more.


	23. Chapter 23: More Sex With Me

Chapter 23: More Sex With Me

(After fucking Percy, Drew took his neckale, with his beads, making Percy desperate after it, and saw a picture of Drew with his neckale, and she wanted sex in exchange for that)

…

Percy needed sex, and he loved every moment now.

Since Annabeth left with a half sister at Camp for an important matter, he wanted sex, and Drew seemed to had read his mind inviting him to sex that afternoon by phone, saying that her Cabin was empty, and that she wanted a true male to fuck.

Without anyone else, he accepted, and ran to her Cabin.

Upon arriving, he, shirtless, in white shorts, slippers and a hat covering his black hair (Annabeth gave it to him, and he was wearing it because of her), Drew surrendered completely when she saw him like this.

When Drew opened the door, Percy noticed her in black lingerie, smiling sensuously, and he jumped on top of her, kissing her.

The two were kissing madly, staggering around the Cabin. Drew grabbed his hat and pulled it off, letting his messy black hair be freed.

"Fuck me in bed!" she moaned, running her hands over his back. "I want it in bed, sexy!"

"Where does your boyfriend fucks you?" teased Percy, licking her neck.

"I need a strong male to eat me there," she moaned. "I need a big boy with a big dick! Like you!"

That was enough to drive Percy completely mad.

When the two approached her bed, still holding on with kisses and licks, she pushed Percy over the bed.

"Take off those shorts!" she moaned, taking off her bikini and panties, getting naked. "Release that good hard member!"

Percy unzipped his shorts, unzipped and pulled his cock out of it.

"Stays like this!" she said, bringing her vagina over his dick. "I want it fast and strong!"

"Like myself!"

Drew sat on top of him and penetrated his penis inside her vagina.

The two then had sex madly. Drew started jumping on his penis, pressing on his chest as Percy squeezed his ass, enjoying the sex he was having. The sex between them was so strong, so horny, that Drew liked it very much. Percy really knew how to have sex, and he showed no signs of stopping.

The two continued to fuck, letting their bodies hit each other, with those slaps peppering everything they did.

It was delicious.

Groaning, Drew scratching his hair as she kissed him wanting to have more and more sex.

The fuck was so crazy, with him squeezing her ass as she grabbed his long black hair, moaning with the kiss.

It didn't take long for Percy to want to come, just like Annabeth and, after a few shagging, they came together.

Breaking the kiss, the two moaned with pleasure at that. Drew felt her pussy full of cum, and Percy felt his cock warm with her body.

Satisfied, the two kissed for a long time, moaning with pleasure.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "Now you can go. The others will come back soon."

Percy laughed a little when he saw Drew get off him.

"When can we fuck again?" he asked, fixing his shorts and picking up his hat.

"Whenever I want," she said, winking and smiling at him. "Now you can go, hunky guy."

Blinking and smiling at her, Percy squeezed his cock over the shorts, pointing at her, and went out the door, door, and then went outside.

As soon as Percy was gone, Drew approached the bed, with semen stains on the blanket, and saw something new.

A thin black neckale with some colorful marbles around it.

She, remembering sex, remembered Percy taking it out and leaving it there while she jumped on him.

Apparently, he forgot there in his haste to leave.

Smiling, she took it and sniffed, thinking about what he was going to do to recover.

After all, it was his neckale of beads.

…

A day passed after that.

While Percy was getting ready to go out with Annabeth, he thought about the hot sex they had.

With Sally out of town to visit some distant cousins, Percy wanted Annabeth's hot body more than ever that day, and he texted her to a motel and let themselves go sexually without being caught or spied on - he knew he had lovers and friends who would love to see Percy being a sex freak with Annabeth.

But, as he dressed, he noticed that his neckale of beads was gone.

Percy was scared - he had had that neckale ever since he recovered Zeus' Lightning Bolt four summers ago, he always wore it, and he couldn't see himself without it. After all, all of his achievements at Camp were on that neckale. From the Zeus' Bolt to the defeat of Kronos months ago.

"Where's my neckale?" she asked him, looking around the cabin, not seeing it in the usual places.

He found nothing.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Thinking it was Annabeth, he thought about cancelling their sexual encounter to look for his neckale, but then he realized it wasn't Annabeth, it was Drew.

It was a picture of her shirtless, with big, hard breasts, and hanging between them was ...

"My neckale?!" he asked himself, looking at it.

**Sexy. You forgot that yesterday. She typed. After FUCKING me in MY BED!**

**Give ****it**** back!** Typed Percy. **I need it, please.**

**Not like that**, she sent another photo, now of her entirely naked on her bed. **Fuck**** me, drive me crazy and you'll get your neckale ****back****!**

Percy started to harden up with that. That hot girl was really addicted to his dick. And wanting sex that way, even though it was bad and blackmailing, Percy somehow liked it.

**When?**

**Now. My Cabin is having lunch, and I might be arriving in a little while, and I want danger in my ass. Hard and fast. ;)**

Percy was convinced by this. If that hot bitch wanted it, then so be it.

Looking at the time, he saw that Annabeth was going to arrive in two hours. And he had time to fuck two hot babes succinctly, to win his neckale back, and end.

**Fine! I'll fuck you so much that you won't have the energy for your other boyfriend!**

**Come and ****test it****!** Then she sent kiss emojis.

Percy, taking off his shirt - he didn't want to waste any time - started running to Drew's Cabin fast.

…

It was enough to see him shirtless and wearing tight pants that made her surrender completely.

Percy walked through the door, hugging her, kissing her heartily, as they walked around the Cabin, with Drew pushing Percy against the wall, now licking his body.

Drew was naked, with her neckale around her neck, the symbols of the beads touching her breasts as she swayed with the movement.

Percy liked this: sex for neckale… he liked it completely.

"It could be on the floor," she moaned, smiling. "Make it tasty and fast."

"With pleasure, bitch!"

"Man whore!"

The two kissed again, going to the living room, and when they reached the floor where Drew wanted, Drew said:

"Lies down! And do me good."

Percy, with no way out and too crazy to think, lay down, and Drew bent over him, opening his shorts and underwear, exposing his cock, and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me!"

"With pleasure!"

She sat on top of his cock, with her pussy being penetrated by his cock.

Drew began to feel his cock widening her tight pussy, penetrating more and more as he jumped. Percy groaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

Drew felt his strong hands grip her breasts. She shook hands with him as she jumped. Percy moaned about it.

"Fuck! Go! You hot slut! You stole my neckale to fuck me!"

As she jumped, Percy saw the neckale on top of him, hanging from her neck. He tried to catch it, but Drew stopped him, and threw the stone back on her back.

He smiled, as did she.

"I can't help it," she moaned, enjoying having sex with him. "You are fucking hot in sex!"

"You are a fucking slut! You hot bitch!"

"I love to see you like this! All fiery and perverted! Calling me names ..."

"Hot fucking woman!" Percy moaned, squeezing her breasts. "A fucking hot lady who loves sex! I love to fuck women like that ...!"

"All of me!"

Percy stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up on their lips.

"Turn around!" said Percy. "I want another position!"

Drew, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around.

Percy pushed her to him, lying down, and penetrated again.

Sex returned, with Drew feeling Percy penetrate as he squeezed her breasts. He saw the neckale hanging there, and tried to get it, but she took it and took it out, squeezing it in her hand. Her feet were on his legs, and he was penetrating fast and hot.

Drew liked to feel his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Drew moaned like a freak, loud and unafraid of being caught.

Feeling free, Percy groaned too.

The two continued to have sex, with Drew now with his hands and feet on the floor while Percy continued to penetrate alone.

She was looking up, with her tongue out, loving being fucked by another sexually skilled boy.

And Percy was loving to fuck another hot girl, feeling that Annabeth would be jealous of his new lover.

The thought was so good that it felt its climax coming.

"I'll come!"

"Inside!"

Percy climbed some more.

\- And the male will give you everything!

Drew looked at him sideways, smiling, and Percy approached her to lick her neck and neck.

Drew liked that, she moaned louder.

Percy kept climbing until the climax came over and over.

"Take it, delicious!"

Semen penetrated and flooded everything inside her. Drew liked it so much that he felt Percy's arms around his body, his hands on her big tits and the crazy ecstasy that boy did.

Soon after coming, they heard some voices coming.

Drew got off him.

"Oops, my cabin colleagues." she said, smiling like a naughty girl.

"My neckale, quick!" asked Percy, in a hurry to escape now.

The voices became closer.

Percy looked quickly at Drew.

"Not yet," she said, smiling. "One more fuck, and I promise. PROMISE. That I'll give you."

Percy still wanted the crochet. He was in a hurry to grab his neckale and leave. But Drew, holding it up, just smiled at him.

Soon, the voices were closer, just behind the door.

Without more time, Percy got up and ran back to the bathroom.

Drew then took a robe and put on his neckale, hiding it when he put on his robe.

Percy managed to escape through the bathroom window, just as Aphrodite's children entered the pink Cabin.

Percy then moved away from the Cabin, going to Cabin 3 to get ready for the meeting with Annabeth, and then, tomorrow, he would recover his neckale.

Once and for all.

…

Another neckaless day, and Drew teased him for more sex. Now in the Camp Arena being used by several demigods.

Percy saw the Arena seemingly empty, and felt nervous and excited about it.

That hot whore felt so bad for him that she wanted him to go there, in training period, shirtless, with dark blue shorts and slippers, for sex.

And she knew him very well, knowing that he would never say no.

So there he was, ready to do whatever she wanted.

Taking out his phone, he typed:

**I'm here, hottie.**

**Go to the bathroom, and let me know when you arrive.**

**After that, will you give me my neckale?**

**Show up to know.**

With no way out, he accepted and jumped the back wall. Being a fit athlete and demigod, that was not difficult for him, and he ran discreetly around the Arena, through the windowless area, just the corridor door to the locker rooms.

And inside, he saw a couple of demigods (Charles and Sliena) kissing madly inside. And by the shirts on the floor, that would want sex.

Percy was pissed. He needed to fuck that Aphrodite bitch soon to get his neckale back. If his girlfriend noticed him without him on the ride, he was going to have serious problems.

Trapped - and too perky to avoid it - Percy waited for the couple to do something besides kiss and touch. When Silena opened the door to the women's locker room, pulling Charles by the pants and closing the proto, Percy ran through the corridor, heading for the men's locker room.

As he approached the entrance, he saw a demigod (Chris) talking on his phone, leaning against a barred wall, showing an empty courtyard. Percy hid there, sweating and breathing, waiting for Chris to finish the conversation.

After a while, he finished and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Finally seeing the entrance to the men's locker room, Percy wasted no time and entered

When he entered the men's locker room, Percy, breathing after running and hiding, as in Metal Gear Solid, took out his phone and said:

**I entered. And now?**

**Great.** It was everything she sent.

Confused to have more, he felt two hands on his chest, hugging him from behind.

Looking back, he saw Drew there, completely naked, with the neckale around his neck, the beads between breasts, smiling at him.

"Hi, hot stuff," she said provocatively. "Do you still want your neckale again?"

"I want it." Percy turned to her. "I really want it."

"Then make me come well and a lot."

Facing each other, the two began to kiss willingly. Moaning as their tongues intertwined in their mouths.

Not wanting to waste time, Percy turned Drew on his back to him, forcing her to stand against the wall, holding by the hands, and Percy soon opened his shorts, freeing his penis, and stuck it in her ass.

Anal sex started between them, and the hot rhythm started.

Drew loved to get Percy's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. Even after having sex with him several times lately, she still wanted sex with him.

So, she teased him to find her in the men's room, sending more selfies with her big tits on display, with her neckale between them, and teasing him to fuck her in the men's room.

She knew what caused him, everything to recover his neckale, and she loved it when he stuck his cock in with force and anger.

Percy was sticking her ass hard. His shorts were on his knees, his body was sweaty from the heat, and he was obviously struggling.

Drew had his shirt in his hand, wrinkled with the force of his pleasure, his bra was slung over his wrist, his pants were on his knee, and his ass received his penis with pleasure.

They were both moaning with pleasure. Percy might not like being called that, but he knew how to get it hard.

They were both enjoying this pleasure. It had been a long time since yesterday that the two had sex. And longing turned into sex at that moment.

She wanted to make up for lost time with him at any cost.

Even risking like that. In the men's room, close to recess time.

This was too good for him. He wanted the neckale, but having sex really was good for him.

Looking at Drew's naked body, with his codon hanging from his neck, moaning with each fuck, wanting more and more.

"Wait ..." she moaned. "Stop!"

Percy stopped getting in, and Drew got to his feet.

"Follow me," she said, smiling and walking to the locker room stalls.

He followed Drew into a small hall, with showers inside stalls, and saw Drew entering the last one.

Percy walked and entered the same place as her.

Inside, she hugged Percy and kissed him, running her hands over his body.

Percy felt a strange good feeling about it.

Drew licked his face, and started to slowly lower himself, licking his chest, both nipples, his six pack to play with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Percy saw her hand opening the shower. The cold water fell on them both.

Wet, she bent down to his penis, and started giving him a blowjob.

Drew was giving him a blowjob. Percy leaned against one of the walls, enjoying it while taking a shower.

Percy moaned about it, seeing that hot girl getting more and more wet, still sucking his dick, the heat of his bodies was repelling the cold of the water, and Percy soon wanted to fuck her again.

Drew stopped sucking his dick and stood up.

"Liking it, pervert?" she teased.

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Percy bent down and put a hand on her vagina, making her moan with pleasure.

"Do you still want, hottie?"

"Go deep!"

Percy bent down and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like he sucked a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them. The water still fell on them.

She almost moaned about it. Almost.

He soon stood up, turned her back to him, and stuck his cock inside her ass.

Drew groaned at that, and felt Percy stuff his cock inside her pussy over and over.

She looked at the window above the wall, next to the shower, pressing her hands against the wall as Percy sank into it without any shame.

And his body found it fucking good.

While Percy got into it, with the water bathing them both, he stopped and turned her to face him, continuing the pace.

Drew hugged Percy as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Drew stared at his horny lover as he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Percy kissed her, and Drew felt his semen eruption coming.

"I'll come!"

"You can come! NOW!"

Drew waited for Percy to tell him when he was going to let go, but he didn't say.

She couldn't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids ooze.

Suddenly, she felt Percy's ejaculation inside her. She looked at him and saw him smiling.

The pervert waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping into the water on the floor, going down the drain.

They both breathed calmly, with filled pleasure, and Percy noticed his neckale close to his face.

"Here," said Drew, relaxed. "You deserve."

Smiling, Percy took it and put it around his neck.

"Sexy," called Drew.

"Slut," called Percy.

The two kissed with desire, moaning and pleasure, then stopped and left the boxing wet.

"Your man whore is out now, hot bitch," Percy said, taking his clothes, putting them on, and leaving the locker room, still wet.

Drew stood there, wetting herself in the shower, smiling at the dangerous sex, and realized she needed to go.

Then she turned off the shower and left the locker room after her lover.

…

Outside, on a hot day, Percy, in blue shorts, wet, shirtless, with his neckale of beads hanging around his neck, smiled as he ran, wanting to go back to his Cabin.

After all, he had a girlfriend to satisfy.

He smiled just thinking about it.

Fucking Drew in the men's locker room was good, sexually dangerous, and Percy didn't expect to see what Annabeth planned to do with him.

...

**To be continued in... Son of the Sea.**


	24. Chapter 24: Sea of Lust

Chapter 24: Sea of Lust

(Through the camp during the week, Percy Jackson felt more and more out of control for sex, so much so that lovers he liked: Silena, Clarisse, Thalia, Ellen, Juniper, wanted sex with him, and he being the perverted son of Poseidon, accepted without resisting)

…

Percy smiled as he ran in the forest.

He decided to get away from the activities of the Camp by running a little in the forest, and he liked the idea when he heard the natural silence for once in a while.

After all, after that busy week, Percy really wanted to relax in the nothing of the forest for a while.

He was shirtless, in light blue shorts, running shoes, with Riptide in his pocket, running nonstop.

His body held up well. He did exercises by training fights, killing monsters, fucking Annabeth (she said it was impossible to work out while fucking, but Percy called it "sexual exercises" sometimes because he liked it, and Annabeth, mad horny, didn't complained) and remembering her made his cock stiff hard.

Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, one of Camp Half-Blood's most skilled and efficient warriors, and the best girlfriend in the world, and a pervert girl in bed.

How she jumped, moaned, scratched his body, kissed him, how her ass enveloped his cock with each fuck.

It was wonderful.

But, his mind soon went beyond Annabeth, for the week he spent without her.

After the last night that passed (and before Aphrodite abducted him to the "strange drama series he premiered, which was airing on Hephaestus TV now" and Percy didn't even want to know what the goddesses thought of him now), Annabeth was in San Francisco with the family.

And with his girlfriend gone, Percy felt increasingly in need of sex more and more.

Even the next day, his lovers realized his sexual lacking, so they volunteered to fuck him in Annabeth's place.

And Percy, enjoying this, fucked them all up for the week.

Starting with Thalia, who returned to the Camp for a day… just to see him … in secret.

…

The next day, after Annabeth left (and Aphrodite abducting him), Percy was back in Cabin 3, tired of another workout, so much on that hot day that he took off his shirt and threw it into the Cabin, without paying attention to his room.

When he was about to close the door, he got the shirt back in his face.

Surprised, he took the Riptide pen, which became a long sword, and saw the direction, surprising himself with who was there.

Thalia Grace, smiling, arms crossed for him.

"Hi, Jackson," she said, seeing him wearing nothing but pants. "You've been working out a lot."

Relaxing, Percy lowered his guard.

"Always, sexy."

The sword became a pen again, and he threw it on the floor, walking over to Thalia, kissing her when they met.

The kiss was long and wet, as they both liked to do.

"I heard Annabeth left earlier today," she said, licking his ear.

"She left a hour ago," he said. "And you came out of nowhere here ... what a coincidence."

"Yeah ... Such coincidence" she said, touching his six pack to his chest. Percy took her back and touched her ass. "But since you're free today ... what do you think of clandestine sex in your bed? Nobody knows I arrived ... and I am like this" she snapped her fingers, and an electric spark came out of them. "So calm me down, pervert."

Smiling like a pervert, Percy groaned:

"Clandestine sex?"

Thalia nodded, smiling.

"My favorite." groaned Percy, kissing her again.

So, he started pushing her onto the bed, ready for sex.

…

Their clothes were strewn on the floor. Percy's orange shirt was covered by Thalia's silver jacket, with Thalia's pants, Percy's pants, the "death to Barbie" black shirt thrown near Percy's fountain, and sneakers thrown at all sides by fiery lovers, wanting sex right there and now.

Percy, completely naked, was pushed by Thalia, naked, on top of his bed. Percy, smiling, saw that hot girl on top of him, positioning himself as she approached more.

Thalia felt his muscles, and Percy started to squeeze her breasts tightly

"Fuck, I fucking like this." Percy groaned, feeling her body. "What a sexy supermodel you are!"

Thalia smiled, and licked her lips, collecting more semen on her lips.

"Do you still have strength?" she asked, provocatively. "After fucking Annabeth 24/7, it should wear you out!"

Percy smiled moaning at her.

"For a hot girl like you, I run to the marathon!"

Thalia scratched his strong chest.

"Then take it in my vagina!"

Thalia, without foreplay, sat on top of his penis, filling her vagina completely.

Thalia moaned when she felt his cock inside her again, a moan of pure pleasure.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started.

Thalia jumped on his erection, feeling the difference between Daniel (a Portland boy) and Percy in sex. Daniel was big, but he was more passive about sex. Percy was more aggressive and energetic, who liked sex with whoring.

As now, naked, in bed, receiving Thalia's hot pussy with desire and vigor, moaning even when someone could see what was happening.

Thalia couldn't control herself. He had wanted wild sex forever, and he wanted more and more.

Thalia pressed Percy's strong chest, seeing that muscular body as she jumped, and enjoying having sex with him.

Percy, lying down, saw Thalia's nice slim body, her loose hair, her big breasts swaying with each fuck she gave him, pressing on her body.

Percy was glad to have that hot addicted to his dick. Even with her husband there, she never stopped having sex with him.

Even with the danger of being caught.

Thalia stuck her tongue out, dripping saliva over his chest and six pack, feeling his body wet.

"Oops…" she moaned, smiling. "Let me clean ..."

She then spread spit on her body, and Percy liked that.

She was more horny than she thought.

Percy licked the fingers of both hands and pressed on her nipples. Thalia released his body and took his hands, pressing against her breasts and taking it, licking his fingers.

Thalia, without stopping jumping, sucked his fingers.

"That's my lust! Deeper! It's… fucking hot!" Percy moaned, feeling her tongue on his fingers, his wet pussy tight around his cock.

"Yummy… pervert!" Thalia groaned, placing his hands on the bed, lying on top of him. "Horny sexy addicted to sex… you fucking muscular male!"

Percy smiled the way she liked it, and she kissed him.

Thalia kept bouncing her ass on his erection, kissing him while she felt his arms tighten around her.

Percy felt his climax coming. I wanted to come.

"Hottie..." he said, stopping kissing her. "Do you want my hot milk?"

"I want!" moaned Thalia, liking and getting up. "Flood everything! Feed me! I invaded the Camp for this!"

Percy groaned at that, now squeezing her breasts, and suddenly released everything inside her.

Thalia allowed herself to come too.

The two felt sexual ecstasy together, feeling their semen dripping onto the bed, their bodies breathing slowly.

"Fuck, I really needed this," moaned Thalia, looking into her lover's green eyes. "With you, my nice horse."

"I'm happy, perverted eagle," groaned Percy, licking her neck. "You inherited a lot from your father, didn't you?"

"Look who's talking," she smiled, and took Percy's head. "You inherited a lot from your father too, pervert."

The two kissed, and Thalia scratched her head as he hugged her.

"Now enough, I need to go," she said, getting up.

Percy saw her take her clothes, and threw Percy's pants over his face.

When he took it out, he saw that Thalia was gone. Immediately.

Getting up, he saw a piece of paper on the floor, and Percy took it.

It said:

**UNTIL THE NEXT ****FUCK****, SON OF POSEIDON!** With a drawn skull.

Percy smiled, and went to get dressed.

…

One provocation from her was enough for Percy to want to do that.

Clarisse, Ares' strongest daughter, and a constant rival to Percy (while they don't have sex in secret) provoked him to go there with a note and dirty panties, left on his pillow that Tuesday morning.

There, Percy saw a wet red panties, and a note, from Clarisse la Rue.

"**Poseidon Pervert, come to Big House, shirtless, and meet me in the guest room for a surprise. Make me like this!**

**P.S .: Take my panties back. "**

All in red.

And, smelling his panties, seeing fresh semen there, Percy decided to obey his angry and fiery lover at once.

He took off his orange shirt right there in his room and, as if breaking into a bank, he entered the Big House without attracting attention, hidden, without making a noise, through an open window on the first floor.

Inside, he walked to the stairs, going to the second floor, listening carefully for movement. Chiron could arrive, Dionysus could hear, but at the moment no one seemed to be there.

Until he heard dull moans from a nearby room with the door ajar.

Inside, Percy approached the door, hearing the moans better, and, smiling, entered the room.

Inside, Percy saw Clarisse completely naked, lying on the bed, touching herself slowly as she moaned loudly.

Percy came in, and Clarisse noticed.

"Hi, Poseidon Pervert."

"I could hear it outside," he said, entering and closing the door. "Chiron and Dionysus are playing down there, and ..."

"Relax, sexy, I know," she blinked. "So I'm all excited now ... come fuck me, Percy ... be a freak for me. Be a horse in this naughty fighter in this bed!"

Percy saw the military woman naked on the bed, on doggy position, teasing him for sex, being more and more excited.

"I promise not to scream ... if you make me come fast," she said, blinking. "What's up, yummy fish… will you catch me or not?"

Looking at Clarisse, with his hard cock, he threw her panties at her face, which hit her in the face, and opened his pants, showing her hard cock to her.

"I will. I will fuck so hard that I will addict you to me even more."

Clarisse smiled.

"I hope so, pervert."

…

Clarisse pushed Percy over the bed, staying on top of her, kissing him heartily. Percy stood with his arms and legs as she grabbed Percy's naked body.

While one hand massaged her chest, the other moved her vagina. She liked to feel his strength there.

Clarisse grabbed his erection, which sprang out of his pants the moment Percy opened and pulled it out, and touched the head of his cock to her vagina.

"Show your strength!" groaned Clarisse.

Percy, loving the provocation, took her waist and positioned himself.

"Take my power, war bitch!" he groaned, and got in hard.

Clarisse moaned louder than with Chris. Percy was really a sex master. The rhythm she liked so much started. Percy really knew how to have sex.

And after several sexual encounters, it was obvious that Percy knew how to fuck.

Clarisse was grabbing his shoulders, lying on the bed, holding on to him while Percy got inside her. The two looked at each other, horny, and began to kiss each other willingly.

Percy moaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was taking over his. Percy really went crazy with her vagina, tongue and big tits.

Clarisse started to grab the blankets, kneading with her hands the same intensity as Percy's shagging.

Soon, Percy stopped interfering, confusing Clarisse, but he soon understood when Percy took her ass and positioned it up. Clarisse got on doggy position to get better, with Percy kneeling behind her, touching her ass.

"Do you want a bigger one than your boyfriend?" he asked, licking her ear.

"You are much better," she moaned, and it was true. "Chris's so busy lately… Leaving me hungry for you… Come on, pumped athlete, I want pleasure now!"

Smiling, Percy put it inside her.

Clarisse's eyes widened as Percy entered the sexual rhythm again.

They were both fucking hard on Clarisse's bed while Chris slept in the living room. Clarisse could not contain herself, moaned like a bitch in heat that she was now.

Percy kept getting behind her.

Clarisse, moaning with pleasure, saw in the mirror that athlete pumped on his knees, getting into her, who was on doggy position before him.

Percy saw the mirror, and began to flex the muscles in his arms. Clarisse moaned even more at that.

"I love it!"

"Then you're going to love this more." Percy took his penis out of her vagina and placed it on her ass.

Clarisse moaned louder. Percy was having anal sex with her, and he was enjoying feeling her ass burning with pleasure with that horse putting her on without fatigue.

Clarisse moaned willingly, just like Percy getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her with spankings.

Clarisse liked to feel that. Percy was really full of fire.

She, without resisting, said:

"Come inside! I want your jet strong in my ass!"

Percy, smiling at her in the mirror, got in harder. Clarisse kneaded the blankets tightly, feeling waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. The ass was sensitive with spanking, and Percy continued until he groaned in satisfaction.

Clarisse felt his strong spray inside her ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Percy's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.

Percy came out of her ass. Clarisse laid her head on the bed.

"Fuck… all the time… you drive me crazy," she moaned, smiling at Percy, who stood up, dressed.

"I always drive you crazy," he said, closing his pants. "That's why you sent me this" he took her wet panties and threw them on her back. "Thinking about me?"

"Annabeth is a lucky girl to have hooked you, perverted fish" Clarisse groaned.

Percy gave Clarisse a mischievous smile.

"She is. Now you better get out, bitch of war."

With that, Percy left the room and the Big House, leaving Clarisse sexually satiated in that bed.

…

The Camp beach was with several couples on the white sand, watching the Long Island sea skyline, calm and good to spend the afternoon reading books, playing volleyball with friends, and taking selfies in the water.

Percy, now, was wanting to relax.

As he walked along the beach, wearing wide light blue shorts, without a slipper, with a fishing hat on his head, smiling as he walked along the beach.

On the way, Percy noticed that Silena, Clarisse, Drew, Rachel, accompanied with pairs, except for Rachel, who was with Apollo's two children, looking at him suggestively as she passed.

Percy smiled at that, he still had his way with them.

And seeing how busy they were, Percy thought they could "leave him alone" that afternoon.

Finally, an afternoon without sex for him.

As he walked, a warm, cold hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Ellen standing there. Black cascading hair loosened behind her, her sexy body in black bra and panties, with her sexy lips smiling at him.

And, she was alone.

"Hi Percy," she winked.

"Hi, Ellen," he said, feeling his body heating up with lust. She was very sensual and hot, and Percy didn't even know why she didn't have a boyfriend. "How's the beach?"

"Better yet," she said, and snapped her fingers. "And you want it to get even better?"

Percy was confused by what she did. She was the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, so she did something magical now.

However, when a demigod passed them, Percy saw that he did not call him, nor did the girl, Katie Gardner, be looking at him, but passing him.

Mist. Percy looked at Ellen, who took off her bra right there, showing Percy her beautiful breasts.

"So, yummy?" she teased. "Among the people, or hidden from everyone?"

Liking this, Percy hugged her, taking off his fisherman hat (Mark Neptune) and said:

"Hidden ... but I'm going to make you crazy about me yet again."

Ellen smiled.

"I know a place, hunk."

…

That place was perfect.

Behind a huge rock, hidden from everyone, where two horny lovers could fuck without interruption.

Perfect for Percy and Ellen, who were kissing deeply there.

"Now that we're alone," he began, pulling her into a hug. "How about taking advantage?"

Ellen hugged his body.

"That's what I want ... sexy green eyes."

The two started to kiss. It was long and wet. They both moaned with pleasure like that.

Percy then started to lick her neck while she grabbed her body.

"Seduced me on the beach," she moaned, biting her lip. "I fucking liked it!"

"You are my lover of the hour," he said, licking her skin. "Obviously I was going to seduce you."

Of course you are..., she thought, rhetorically. Of course you…

Percy licked up to her mouth and started kissing her again.

While their tongues struggled for control, Ellen managed to open Percy's shorts.

His penis jumped free.

She touched, feeling the hardness, and kissed and licked, then she stood up,

pointing the butt at him.

"All yours, love."

Percy, smiling, put everything inside her. Ellen moaned more and more as he accelerated their pace.

\- Yes, love! Deeper!" Ellen moaned as Percy went after her.

Against a rocky wall, with her bra and panties on the floor, she greeted the blue-eyed hunk with desire and strength in her vagina.

Looking back, she saw Percy, with his shorts on his feet, thrusting nonstop into her vagina.

"Insatiable hottie," he groaned, looking up at the sky. Ellen saw his drawn body drawn with muscles and had to admit, Percy was really beach model material." Fucking freak! Your cave is tight today!"

"Don't tell me that! With a strong member of that getting into me!" she moaned, looking at him. "Nice horse penis!"

The two continued sex. Nor did they care to be discreet; that part of the beach was hidden from everyone around, so bitching nonstop for them.

Ellen was enjoying being fucked by Percy. He wasn't as pumped as Biel, but he still had skill in bed. She thought that her sister taught him all this.

Dirty, horny girl and whore ... it should be family.

Ellen was loving receiving his penis in her vagina. It reminded her of a boy's penis he fucked weeks ago at a very crazy party. The two were almost the same size.

Two fucking good men ... even in whoring they were the same.

Percy continued to moan and get in like a pervert he was.

Suddenly, Percy stepped forward, forcing Ellen to stay with her entire body against the rock. She felt the hard rock in her large breasts, belly, hands and legs, and felt his penis penetrate more intensely.

It made her more mad.

She remained in that position, smelling Percy's cock in her ass, moaning like a whore with penetrations.

Soon, Percy finally admitted:

"Hottie, I'm almost coming."

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want a male jet inside me! And I want it very hot!"

"All girls want that from me"

"I know the reason!" Ellen's tongue licked the wall, enjoying their fucking.

"Hot semen coming out now!"

He penetrated harder, moaning as he squeezed her ass tightly. Ellen was scratching the stones with the same strength as the sex she was having.

It didn't take long for Percy to drop everything.

"Here!"

She felt the jet in the ass. He groaned with his tongue sticking out, feeling his body reach the climax he wanted so badly.

Without strength, feeling his penis coming out of her ass, she knelt, still against the stone, enjoying the sexual heat giving her pleasure again.

"Thank you, son of Poseidon," winked Ellen, getting ready. "Now enjoy your beach day. If your lovers let you" she snapped her fingers, and came out of hiding.

Putting on his shorts again, Percy just went to the sea, with the excuse that he was swimming, and not secretly fucking the daughter of Hecate.

In the water, Percy swam to the beach.

…

Percy was in the Argus' van, looking at the collection of beach houses beyond the window glass.

He was curious about what Silena wanted with him there. She just said it was a secret mission - so secret that even Chiron didn't know, she just allowed them to Deeper where the monster was.

By Silena's explanation, there were monsters killing people in the area of the beach houses, where Percy and his mother, Sally, spent a few summers together, even after discovering that he was a demigod.

So Percy accepted, in addition to saving lives, he did not want to see one of his favorite areas becoming a haunted place, avoided by everyone.

Argus, who was looking at him and looking at the path, continued to hum while driving, with Percy, wanting to avoid his many eyes, just looking out.

Soon, he saw Silena standing on the sidewalk, waving at them.

"We're here," Percy said.

Argos groaned, and Percy understood that he saw her too (with a hundred eyes, who didn't?).

Argos stopped the van, and Percy left, with Riptide in hand, joining Silena, who had a dagger (not like Annabeth's, but a completely silver one).

The van started driving again, disappearing into the distance.

"So, Silena, where's the monster?"

"In your pants," she said.

Percy didn't understand, but he started to understand when she turned him to face her, kissed him directly.

Percy, dropping his sword to the floor, hugged her tightly, kissing her back.

The two stood there, kissing, in the middle of the empty sidewalk, moaning as their hands tightened on their bodies.

When they were done, Percy said, smiling:

"There's no monster."

"No," she admitted. "I just used that as an excuse to lure you here, where we can have sex without interruption."

Percy looked at the beach houses.

"Do you know where I spend my summers?" he asked.

"The power of a girl's conversation, Percy." She ran a finger over his body, over his shirt, until she buried her hand inside his shirt, feeling his muscles. "Annabeth said, and I looked on the map. She knew the street and everything. Do you two have any secrets?"

Percy, with his hand, passed Silena's belly, thin and delicious. Silena liked that.

"No," he said. "But with you and Charles ... does he know you have sex with me?"

"And Annabeth knows you have sex with me?"

"Good question," he said, kissing her again, and this time she took off his shirt, revealing his athlete's body in front of her. Percy took his shirt and put it on his shoulders. "But I want to enjoy our afternoon more. Do you want to feel my cock in your vagina ... in my bed?"

Silena nodded, and Percy took her wrist, pulling her to the right beach house.

As far as he - and she - knew, it was empty.

And there it was about to be one of the best places where Percy had sex. He felt it.

…

As soon as they entered, Percy and Silena released themselves sexually.

The place was still the same and messy and dusty, but it didn't matter now, but to fuck that hot chick over and over until she came.

Percy started kissing her neck while holding her wrists against the wall. Silena groaned, but stopped.

"You can moan," Percy said, feeling her breast. "My parents aren't going to come here," he said, licking her cheek. "You can let yourself go completely."

Silena demonstrated this by licking his neck, moaning loudly as she tried to break free.

Percy was loving this. Silena was looking more horny than he thought. Her tongue was spreading her saliva over her neck and shoulder. Percy bit his lip in pleasure.

Percy released her, and Silena grabbed him tightly, kissing him with moans and saliva. Percy squeezed her ass as she penetrated her tongue into his mouth.

Hardly, Silena guided Percy across the room to the bed, where she pushed him. Percy fell on his back. Silena loved to see his strong body spread on the bed.

It reminded her of yesterday again.

She opened her pants and took them off.

Percy liked what he saw. He saw that her panties were completely wet. She took it off with the sneakers, and threw it on the floor.

Silena then crawled on top of him.

"I love to fuck you. I don't know how, but you make me sexually crazy whenever I see you, and with Charles not leaving me alone, I had to lie to come here, where we are alone to fuck like savages" she unzipped him, and pulled on Percy's pants.

As soon as he took off his underwear, his hard erection pointed at the ceiling. Silena looked impressed at that.

"Biggest of all?" teased Percy.

Silena started to play.

"A little bigger," she admitted. "It must be because of sex, right? After all, you dominated me in bed. You laid me down, and penetrated me willingly. Remember?"

Percy remembered a fuck like that. But I didn't know with whom. It could be with her, or not. He had so many lovers that he couldn't remember them all in his head.

Silena lay down on his bed, her breasts pointed upwards.

"Will you try again? Dominate me sexually?"

Understanding, Percy soon jumped on top of her, and touched the head of his cock to her wet pussy.

"Ready?"

Silena kissed him, and Percy got in.

She moaned with pleasure when she received Percy inside her. He knew how the pace worked, he penetrated hard, slow. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Percy grabbed her back in a tight hug. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Silena ran her hands through his hair and his back. The two moaned with the kiss of the tongue that they gave in each other.

Percy squeezed her ass. Silena responded by scratching his back with pleasure.

Percy wanted to be more comfortable, so he started to lie down, with Silena accompanying him.

Percy lay on his back on the bed, with Silena standing on top of him, breathing in ecstasy.

Percy grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started again.

Percy felt Silena's hands explore his chest, six pack and nipples, running his fingers as he moaned. She then drooled on her fingers and drew saliva across his body. She bit her tongue while playing with his nipples.

In response, Percy licked his fingers and rubbed her nipples. Silena groaned.

She continued jumping with pleasure at Percy, who said:

"Did I fuck you like that too?"

Silena put her hands on the back of her neck. Her huge breasts bounced with pleasure.

"If you want to know more, make me come like this" she snapped her fingers.

"Challenge accepted, sexy!"

Percy picked up his pace. Silena responded with more groans.

"Deeper! Deeper! Percy, you pervert! You hustler! Deeper! Deeper deeper!"

"You hot bitch," groaned Percy. "Me! Charles! Who else?"

Silena gave a dirty face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"For me to be first on the list!"

Silena took his body.

"You are now!"

The two kissed. Percy kept getting into it. Silena was really enjoying this. Percy was maddened by pleasure.

"Silena! I'll come!"

"Inside!" she moaned, a little louder. "Charles came in all the time!"

"Then take it!" Percy got in more, and the eruption of pleasure came.

Silena felt a fucking tsunami inside her. Same in the mouth. Semen filled everything inside her. Charles was coming hard, but Percy was a tsunami compared to a fireman's hose jet.

Silena looked up, tongue out, full of sated pleasure, then lay down on top of Percy.

"Ellen is a lucky girl," she said.

Percy, with pleased pleasure, remembered Ellen, and a pleasant comparison enveloped his mind.

Ellen was wild, like a lover of the hour who likes sex. Silena was almost the same, but the difference was that sex with Silena was clandestine.

And Percy somehow liked that.

He looked at Silena, who kissed him willingly.

Suddenly, his was overwhelmed with pleasure again.

"It was too much," she said. "Charles came like a geyser once, but you came like a tsunami!"

Percy enjoyed hearing that. His penis hardened a little after that.

Silena got up from him.

"Now, let's go before he looks for me." She jumped out of bed. "You can stay, and I make a fool of myself saying I didn't see you. Your choice."

So she left, and Percy, more slowly, dressed and followed her, ready to lie to her later.

…

Percy was running in the forest. An exercise he did to get rid of the anxiety of doing nothing.

Her mother, Sally, went out with Paul, then without company at home.

And at Camp, his lovers had been with their boyfriends all day - Percy knew, he saw - so no company there either.

With nothing to do or nobody to fuck, Percy decided to take the time to run through the forest.

Running was a good thing, the Stolls were right. He was as they recommended - wearing wide green shorts, thick-soled sneakers (which don't fly, Percy hated flying sneakers, for obvious reasons), shirtless, and determined.

He ran like a son of Hermes - fast without fatigue - after all, after four years of fighting monsters and titans, running a few kilometers was a breeze for him.

As he ran, he heard a familiar voice in the forest.

"Sexy… Hunk… Pervert…" it was Juniper.

Percy turned and saw Juniper standing there. She was like the last time they had sex: white dress, loose hair, but the slippers were gone, now she was barefoot.

Percy turned, and his penis started to harden. Juniper realized that.

"Missing me, sexy?"

Juniper had been naughty in their sex, so:

"Yes," he admitted, letting himself get hard. "How are you and Grover?"

"Grover is doing well," she said, approaching. - We are doing well, but it is a pity that he is in other forests, on important missions. And it made me so dry… - when she got close to him, she put her arms around Percy's strong shoulders. - Want to get me wet, Percy Jackson ... be my nice ocean.

With uncontrolled lust in shorts, after fucking four hot chicks for the week, he liked having a farm now.

"At the Fist of Zeus?"

Juniper smiled.

"Fucking bastard ..."

…

In the Fist of Zeus, the lovers completely let themselves go.

Juniper hugged and kissed Percy greedily.

She was against him, who was against the huge stone. Her white dress and panties fell to the floor a long time ago, as did his shorts, now on his feet.

Now, completely naked, she was hugging Percy, who had his back to the Fist of Zeus, exchanging wet kisses for each other, isolated from the rest of the world.

Percy was holding her tight with his strong arms. Juniper had her breasts against his chest, arms around his head, moaning loudly.

In an area isolated from those, they were going to break free as best they could.

Her clothes were forming a trail from the beach to that tree - the white dress and panties of Juniper and the shorts and underwear of Percy, ending in the two naked against the rock.

Percy began to palpate her breasts while Juniper started to masturbate Percy's penis with ease.

The kiss between them continued, with Percy starting to hug Juniper more intensely. She moved closer to him, realizing that he wanted sex.

Wanting it the way she wanted it, she broke the kiss and jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him again.

Percy was surprised by this.

"I want something good" Juniper groaned, stopping the kiss, running a hand over his body until his erection. "I really want that, hunk."

Percy smiled.

"Ninph, I love it when it gets this kinky."

"How can I avoid it, I have a underwear model as a lover."

"And I have a palyboy sexy model as the lover of the hour" he kissed her, arranging his penis in the right place. "And this model is a fucking pervert."

"So satisfy me, fucking hot boy!"

Percy put everything inside. Juniper screamed with pleasure.

When Percy started to pound, the scream split into moans.

Percy hugged her waist. Juniper hugged his neck. She felt her breasts pressed against him as he fucked her over and over.

Both moaning with pleasure at the constant penetrations.

Juniper was scratching Percy's back. He was then squeezing her ass as a rematch.

"I'm almost there, delicious," Percy said, groaning.

Juniper felt it too. It was almost there too. She wanted it to be tasty.

"Give me everything when I tell you," she said, scratching her shoulders until she reached his chest. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Your male can do it!" he groaned.

"This is my boyfriend's best friend!" she moaned.

"I'm your boyfriend now!" Percy moaned, accelerating his penetrations.

Juniper felt Percy's penis penetrating deeper and deeper. Their bodies collided with each other at the pace they liked.

You could hear the "tap, tap, tap, tap" with the groans. It made her euphoric with pleasure.

Soon, the climax came closer and closer. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Now!"

The climax has arrived. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

Juniper felt his penis erupt, flooding her vagina with cum and cum, mixing with her fluids.

She felt sexual fluids seeping and dripping from her vagina.

Juniper relaxed his legs, detaching himself from Percy, who pulled his penis out of her vagina.

He leaned back against the stone while she leaned on his arms.

She was in ecstasy and happy.

"Fuck… Grover can't even beat you in sex."

"He's a satyr," Percy said, grabbing his breasts. "Of course he defeats me."

Juniper turned to Percy, and stood on top of him, looking him in the eye.

"Truth. But without a satyr, a strong and perverted demigod will do" she kissed him again. "Now you can run ... we'll fuck more later."

So she dissolved, along with her clothes, leaving Percy alone and naked there.

Afraid of the area as soon as the lust dissolved, Percy dressed and ran into the forest again.

…

After remembering everything, from Monday to Friday, with all of them, Percy was sitting on a rock in front of the sea, masturbating from everything he remembered.

Having sex for the week really made him crazy. He felt his body sending more and more sex, and penetrating the vaginas of five different hot babes really gave the pleasure that Percy got addicted to over the months.

Looking out to sea, Percy remembered the moans, the female bodies of the lovers, the sensual voices moaning his name, along with obscenities, the way they sexually dominated him to fuck nonstop, and the times he blew semen inside them .

Remembering the climax with them made Percy come openly there. Its strong jet flew to the sea, disappearing into the water rippling on the land.

Percy leaned against a tree behind him, breathing slowly for having come there, his penis was still hard, recovering for more in a minute.

Percy loved his physiology, he was better than that of a human. Percy researched once that a man or woman was able to masturbate three times a day.

Percy was more, he could do this six times if he wanted to, and he would still have the energy for more.

"Thank you, Olympian genes," he groaned, looking at the city, knowing that Mount Olympus was there, above the city. "I live with pleasure because of that."

Feeling his erection subside, relaxed, Percy stood up and pulled on his shorts again.

Looking out to sea, he smiled, and started running back to Camp Half-Blood, knowing that Annabeth is coming back soon, and he wanted to be ready for her.

The way they liked it.

Unrestricted sex.


	25. Chapter 25: Reunion with His Lover

Chapter 25: Reunion with His Lover

(Back in New York, Nancy called Percy to her new home, in a more distant but discreet apartment, wanting sex again, and Percy, too crazy to deny, went to her house, and they fucked all afternoon)

…

It was a hot afternoon, and Percy was home alone.

With nothing to do all day, he was in his underwear on the bed in his room, masturbating while thinking about the sexual encounters he had during the holidays.

The girls he knew liked to fuck him, and Percy felt more relaxed and confident about it.

Having sex with every girl he saw ... it was no wonder that Poseidon had thousands of children in Greek myths, not to mention his extensive list of lovers (he read it at Wikipedia, and was impressed by the quantity).

And by Percy's body, it was all genetic. Percy felt the same sex drive, and fucked his cousins from the Olympian side of the family, friends, even his sexy biology teacher, whp's traveling with her husband now.

He came as he remembered Nikki, and his jet flew to the ground.

Enjoying was always so good. He smiled as he felt the delicious energy dominating his body. He smiled at that.

He smiled at the thought of Nikki, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Ellen, Rachel, and, best of all, Annabeth Chase.

Thinking of her made Percy stiffen again. Less in a minute.

But, before he masturbated again (he loved his Olympian genes, he could recover energy fast), Percy saw his phone ringing.

"Unknown number" was written on the screen.

Curious, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yummy" Percy jumped on the bed. It was Nancy's voice.

"Nancy?"

"After long time ago, don't you think?" she asked. Her voice was full of lust. "How long, sexy."

Percy remembered Nancy. The last time he saw her was when he found her in Central Park, and she was saddened that her boyfriend (or ex now, Percy didn't quite knew exactly) was cheating on her with prostitutes, so Nancy took Percy to his rich building, in his room , and fucked Percy, calling the boyfriend and telling him that she had called a man to fuck her in his bed, and the two of them were listening to their boyfriend screaming with rage during their whole sex.

It was crazy and perverted, and Nancy had to move while Percy, still unknown to her ex-boyfriend, stayed in Manhattan, happy for one more fuck before she disappeared.

And then, a month later, Nancy called again. Confirming that she was still alive.

"How long it was," agreed Percy. "How did you call me? How are you? Did that guy got you?"

Even though she was a lover (and good in bed), Percy still cared about her, in a way.

"I'm fine and dandy, green eyes. That cuckhold Juan didn't found me. I heard from a friend who live in Manhattan that he moved out a week after the scandal he did in his building."

Percy remembered Juan's screams of anger. He "looked" like an angry and crazy man.

"Yeah, I saw him in his worst. I heard he hit an officer after we fled, paid a lawsuit, and left Manhattan," said Percy.

"How do you know all that?"

"I ... heard around," Percy lied, lying on the bed. In fact, Percy found this out by the building receptionist. He had returned to investigate Juan (out of concern for Nancy) for two weeks after the sex between them, and found that Juan had traveled from there a long time ago.

"Well, he's gone from town, and if I know the son of a bitch, he won't be back," said Nancy, laughing. Percy laughed too. "Well, I need to be frank, I loved going back to the city. The retreat in the City of Lies was good, but I would rather be a Yankee. And you… do you have free time now?"

Percy felt the urge for sex in her voice, and his cock grew in his underwear again.

"It depends ... where it's going to be," Percy said, in the same sexual tone as Nancy.

"In my apartment," she said. "On the other side of town, close to the Hudson River… but the view is amazing… and our sex can be crazy. What do you think, male manly man?"

Percy saw the city through the window, still bright with noon, and his dick was still hard. Percy wanted sex, and to hear his mistress asking him for sex… it felt good.

"And your parents?" asked Percy, meaning "almost yes".

"In Madrid," said Nancy. "They'll be back in a week."

Percy smiled. His natural lust won out.

"Tell me the address."

…

Percy was impressed, but not in the way he expected.

Percy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His phone was in his pants pocket and he was looking for Nancy, even in a sweat. Neither took a shower, neither at the Camp, nor at home, just changed clothes and went to the address that Nancy wanted.

He was there, but he didn't even know if that WAS the right place.

The building where he was standing was tall, but still under renovation. It was basically a building under construction, with a sign saying "REFORMS IN PROGRESS". And the high fence with graffiti surrounded everything.

Is this where you live? Percy thought, confused.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Are you here, yummy?" Nancy asked, horny as fuck.

"Hmmm… I think so," said Percy, looking around. "Am I on the wrong street or ...?"

"Is it a building that is half empty?"

Percy saw the building again.

"Yes…"

"With a high wall, and graffiti and field posters?"

"Right."

"So you're at the right place," she said.

"You live here?"

"No," she said, laughing. "I live somewhere else, here is just a construction building. I called you here to fuck without interruption. What do you think, sexy? Being alone with a sexy girl driving you mad…"

"We can fuck here?" Percy asked, thinking that drug addicts or crazy thieves might be there.

"Sure we can," she said. "It's my family's."

When she said that, Percy saw a sign next to him, on the other side, written:

**BOBOFIT CONSTRUCTION. BUILDING A BETTER FUTURE TO EVERYONE.**

So Nancy was rich, thought Percy, impressed. It was not the most impressive discovery of his life.

"Come on, yummy ... crush my wet cave with your fireman's hose again ... I want to scream until I'm hoarse."

Percy looked at the building again, feeling his body heating up with increasing sexual desires, wanting more and more. Nancy was there, missing him, wanting wild sex with him again.

And what kind of sex-addicted demigod would he be if he denied it?

"I think I'll make you hoarse with so much that my penis will make you scream a lot."

"Hmmmm… good. Come on. Fuck me to oblivion."

Percy hung up, and jumped over the building wall, entering the place.

…

Percy entered the building.

The place was apparently empty, messy. In front of him was a ladder. Nothing else was in the unfinished rooms. And ahead, after six rooms, was the Hudson River, with the city soon after.

"You fought well in the war, I laugh," Percy said, starting to rise.

Percy laughed a little. That war was months ago. He didn't even know if the spirit that lived there still remembered him, but Percy wanted to say that anyway.

Seeing a stairway there, the only complete thing in the deserted and messy and half-done place, Percy climbed up without haste.

He finished climbing to the second floor. The place was completely empty. There were floor holes in the floor, with poor lighting. The place was so closed that the noise of the city was muffled inside.

Percy liked that. A little silence from the metropolis outside.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

It was Nancy again, sending a message.

**Climb.** She typed.

He saw another stairway in front of him. It was like the first.

**How do you know I'm in?** Typed Percy. He didn't call back to confirm.

**Look up.**

Percy obeyed, and saw a camera. A circular camera, like an eye, staring at the ceiling. He's seen things like that all over Manhattan.

**There are several here,** Nancy typed. **Where I am, there are monitors. To watch the perimeter and shit like that. Just climb higher. Do not be afraid. Are you afraid of the dark? Does the ****muscular** **hunk**** sleep with the light on?**

If only you knew what lurks in the dark, thought Percy, obeying.

He laughed at it, in a good way. That place, the messages, were messing with his lust. So much so that he smiled slightly at that.

Upon reaching the second floor, Nancy typed:

**Take off your shirt!**

Percy was surprised. It was too early for that. And seeing a camera on the top of the stairs, looking at him, he decided to play a little too.

**What?**

**Take off your shirt.**

**Why?**

**I want to see if you still have the strength. It's been so long ... and I want to review what drives me crazy.**

Percy, pretending without understanding for the camera, took off his shirt and put it on his shoulder.

More messages.

**FFFUUUUUUCKCKKCKKKKK**** ! WHAT ****A SEXY**** MAN! ****Your gym** **time**** worth it! ****You**** hasn't changed since ****forever****, pervert!**

Percy smiled at that. It was getting even more in the mood now.

**Man who wants to fuck you! Like in the locker room ... and in your ex's bed.**

**Horny and sexy and provocative… own me, tasty.**

Percy started to get excited about it. He never did that before, not like this. Usually he fucked at home, or at Camp, or at the teacher's house ... but never in that remote place. But here he was, about to have sex in an empty building with his former school enemy.

Normal over there for Percy. He went up the stairs.

**Climb higher! And leave those pants open.**

Percy, as he ascended, typed:

**Why?**

**I have ****a type with** **men like that****.** She typed it in, with dirty face emogis, and a little devil in the last. This joke was driving her crazy the way Percy liked it. **Be a rascal, and I'm all yours!**

On the third floor, now seeing four cameras on the walls of the huge room, with the city beyond the holes, Percy opened a button on his pants and let it go. His Calvin Klein underwear was on display.

**This body kills me with lust!** She typed, with happy emogis later.

Nancy was really getting more and more in heat with this.

**Show me ****your desire****!** He typed, wanting to provoke her further. **If you want me to continue, show me your desire for m****y body****.**

Percy looked at a camera, and lowered his underwear, revealing his hard cock, leaving it out. Then he started flexing his muscles for the camera, smiling like a pervert.

Suddenly, a video appeared.

In it, it was Nancy, in a bra and panties inside a closed room, with lights around, looking at the monitor with Percy showing up, half-naked, with a surprised face, and a caption saying: come here and have me! While feeling his own breast.

Percy was more enthusiastic about it, and smiled at the camera, licking his lips.

**Where? **He sent it.

**Down the hall, at the wooden door, on the next floor.** She typed. **Make me moan, you fucking hot! I want you to leave me lying and drooling on the floor!**

Percy, horny now, too much to resist, went to the stairs, going to the other floor, and found himself inside a dark corridor, full of closed doors, and saw a wooden door at the end. The rest was skeleton of empty room door.

Percy ran down the hall, still with his hard cock out, swaying with the run, and arrived at the door.

Percy knocked on the door.

Inside, Nancy opened it. She was wearing the lingerie that was in the video, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, as Annabeth Chase was (and that served to cheer him up for even more sex) and a horny face plastered on her face.

She looked at him from head to toe. And her vision focused on his dick.

"This is where you asked for a yummy lover?" said Percy, smiling maliciously, like a delivery man.

Nancy grabbed his pants, and touched his hard cock.

"Yes, and I want extra spicy!"

She pulled him into the bedroom and started kissing him. Percy grabbed her body while her free hand closed the door. She pushed him against the door and turned the key while Percy patted his ass.

There was no reason to lock it, but Percy didn't argue.

He wanted sex. Fast!

Breaking the kiss, she began to lick his body. She licked his chest, his nipples, his six pack until he felt his hard erection.

"Sweaty and sensual," she said. - I'm even more addicted now.

Percy touched her breasts. Nancy smiled at that.

"I always thought you were the hottest," he said. "But I never got to eat you at Yancy."

Nancy moved away from him.

"I confess I always thought you were a boring nerd," she said.

Percy followed, watching her hot ass sway slowly.

When they walked out of the hall with the door, Percy saw where he and his lover were.

The room they were in was large, with a room with camera monitors and a mattress in the middle of the largest room. Her clothes were scattered around the place.

"But, after I saw you fucking that biology teacher at school ... I started feeling lut for you. And I was shocked when you "punished" me in the locker room, and helped me get revenge on Juan's chicken dick. And now, doing this ..."

She went to the computer, and clicked on a video.

In it, Percy was fiddling with his phone, then took off his shirt, and went upstairs.

On the other, he was showing his penis and showing off his muscles.

"You're such a fucking hot model," she said, turning to him. "And I really want to fuck you more and more ... do you want to be my exclusive lover?"

Percy took his shirt and put it around her neck. She liked that. For Nancy, that was a yes.

"This hot fuck wants hot sex."

Nancy laughed.

"Make me your bitch again, you green-eyed pervert."

Percy leaned his cock against her ass, which groaned.

"I can do that."

Percy turned Nancy to face him and began to kiss her horny.

Nancy ran a hand over his chest while the other took his shirt and threw it on the floor. Soon her hand touched his hard cock, and Percy groaned at that.

Gradually, she started to push him away from the computer, to another room, hitting the walls while the two of them were harassed with lust, taking him to a room with a mattress on the floor.

Percy rested his heels on the thick mattress.

"Lie down!" she said.

Percy obeyed, with saliva from their kiss on the mouth.

Nancy then bent down and took his underwear.

"No wonder Nikki fucks you," she said. "It is huge."

"You can feel," he said. ""And she proved it, a lot."

Nancy took Percy's hard cock, and sniffed it with energy. She was impressed with the size. How a thick hose like that fit in underwear, Nancy didn't know.

She really wanted to cock that thing inside her vagina.

"How does someone skinny like you have a gun like that?"

"I'm not like other nerds," he said, hands on the back of his neck, stretching his body, leaving Nancy with more lust. "I fuck, hard!"

"We'll see about that," she said, taking off his pants and underwear from his legs, leaving them at Percy's feet.

Then she started giving him a blowjob.

Percy liked that. Nancy really knew how to blow job. She sucked while her head covered her entire member, sucking on and on. She was really in the mood.

Percy moaned without fear. They were in an abandoned building, so he could be more freaky than usual. The moans were echoed through the closed room, and Nancy stared at him, her brown eyes full of lust.

Percy smiled at her, and she speeded up her blowjob.

"Damn it, how long," she said, licking his cock like ice cream. "How long ... of pure descent ... how did I not fuck you at Yancy?"

"I was a virgin," he said, enjoying it.

"And now you're a professional lover" she sucked more. "You have a girlfriend ... you have a milf teacher as a lover ... and you have me ... is there more?"

Nancy sucked again, like a professional. Always calmly, while moaning and licking everything. Percy felt his tongue curl across his cock. He took her head, wanting to speed up the pace.

"Who knows ..." Percy said, teasing her. "Do you want me to tell you?"

She moaned that she did. The blowjob was faster, he felt her tongue and saliva massaging his member. He stayed in this ecstasy for several minutes, enjoying it.

Percy, moaning loudly with pleasure, said:

"Nancy! I'll come!"

Nancy did not stop sucking. He was losing control. He was going to drop everything in her mouth. And that was what she wanted. Percy realized that it was.

With no way to hold it back, he dropped it all in her mouth.

"TAKE IT, SUCKER!" and dropped semen into her mouth.

Nancy groaned in approval. She sucked it up like a popsicle, Percy was relieved by that.

Nancy stopped sucking. A bridge of semen was connecting her mouth and his penis, dripping onto his body. She licked everything with taste.

"Delicious," she said. "Hot and good ... I got addicted to your taste."

"Am I better than Juan?" he asked, smiling.

Nancy pondered, running her hands over his muscles. Percy smiled at that.

"Damn it ... That's why I dragged you to his bed ... and jumped on you until we got his bed dirty! Do you want to dirty me ... all over ... with your good milk?"

Percy felt the provocation, and smiled at it.

Percy stood up and pushed Nancy in his place. She lay on the mattress, with her huge, hard breasts pointing to the ceiling. Swinging with movement.

Percy stood up, took her legs, and started licking her vagina hard.

Nancy felt his tongue inside her vagina. She grabbed his messy black hair. She liked that.

Percy continued to suck. Nancy then patted her own breasts while he did this. She was lost in ecstasy, staring at the ceiling, moaning like a bitch in heat, loud and direct, without fear of anyone hearing.

She and her hot lover were on the fourth floor of a closed building, inside a stuffy room, windows closed, and freaks for each other.

The ecstasy that she liked so much came back, in full force, wanting only sex with her lover.

Like in the locker room, in the bed of the ex-boyfriend ... and now there, two sex addicts burning pleasure with each other.

Thinking about the sex she had with Percy brought her climax to full strength. Percy was good at that, his tongue proved it, and he moaned as he sucked like a master, and she said:

"Coming, green eyes!"

"In my face!" he said. "I want to receive too."

Nancy felt his hands feeling her breasts, taking her breasts fast. His hands were strong and determined. Nancy liked to feel his touch. It was fucking good.

She felt the pleasure in her breasts intensifying in her vagina. She couldn't take it anymore.

"TAKE IT, YUMMY!"

She dropped it all on his face.

Percy smiled, feeling her fluids in his face, and put everything together with one hand. He licked it like water.

Nancy, breathing slowly, looking at the ceiling, looked at Percy advancing on her face and kissing her heartily, drooling with the kiss.

Nancy hugged him and pushed him on the mattress, staying on top of him while they moaned without fear. She gripped his strong body tightly. Percy touched her big breasts, then touched her ass hard.

Percy was soon lying down, with Nancy lying on top of him, licking his lips and teeth.

She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his cock hard. Percy opened his eyes wide

"Fuck me with that!" she said, scratching his chest a little. "Make me addicted to you… your strength and size drives me mad!"

Percy, lying down, didn't stop her from lifting her torso and bringing her vagina close to his penis, sitting on top of him, positioning herself, and started to fuck.

Percy, with his hands behind his head, raised his pelvis at that moment. His entire penis entered her vagina.

Nancy was surprised, moaning loudly at a professional whore. Soon she started to jump alone, with her hands on his hard chest.

The sex was starting well. He was moving his waist while Nancy felt the head of his cock punch her walls willingly. She liked the feeling, and wanted more.

Percy kept getting in, his hands were on her waist, squeezing as his cock penetrated her over and over.

Nancy was euphoric. His penis was too big. How she liked him.

Suddenly, his hands went to her head, pulling her towards him. Nancy propped herself up with her hands on the mattress, facing Percy directly.

He kissed her shamelessly, and Nancy relaxed. She felt his hands go to her head, and they touched her hair.

"Don't take off my ponytail!" she demanded.

Disobeying, he took the rubber band and took it off quickly. Her long hair flew free. Percy was smiling while Nancy looked at him in surprise.

"Son of…"

Nancy was going to say something, but he kissed her before. She was trying to get the rubber band back, but Percy threw it away and caught her wrists.

The two did not stop kissing. Percy then lifted his body, keeping his torso upright, and she took his back and continued to penetrate.

Percy kissed her like a porn actor. Nancy returned with the same intensity. They both harassed their bodies with desire.

The two continued to have sex, their bodies dominated by sexual pleasure, wanting nothing more.

Soon, the climax was coming.

"I'll come!"

"Me too!" Percy was going to take it off, but she pushed him hard, making him lie on the mattress again, with her hands on his shoulders.

"Inside! I want inside!"

Percy smiled, and let the hot girl do the rhythm.

She jumped with ease, moaning loudly and with pleasure. Percy joined the choir, groaning eagerly.

His semen was coming. He will let go ...

"NOW!" he shouted, dropping everything.

When he released all of his semen, Nancy screamed in ecstasy, staring at the wall at the ceiling, with her tongue out, groaning loudly as his hot semen spread across her vagina.

Percy, looking up, stretched, screamed with pleasure just the same.

Nancy, exhausted, lay down on top of him, smiling, with conquered pleasure, feeling semen running from her vagina.

She smiled at that.

…

Percy was standing naked, watching the city below the closed window while Nancy woke up, lost. She looked where she was, and saw Percy standing there.

"Fuck, it just keeps getting better," she moaned, standing up.

Percy turned, seeing his lover walking towards him.

"Yeah. I outdo myself with every fuck."

"I felt it," she hugged him from behind. "With me, with that blonde girl, with the teacher ... with who else?"

While listing, Nancy took his cock, which hardened again.

"For that ... I need more sex to remember."

Nancy turned him to him and kissed him again.

"It's still three in the afternoon," she moaned, seeing the clock above them. "What do you think of being two porn stars until night? I told my parents that I would be gone all day."

"And my parents left until tomorrow ... and the blonde girl didn't call me ... so ..."

Smiling, Nancy felt Percy lift her up, with her smiling, and they entered the room with the mattress again.

That afternoon will be fucking sexual for both of you.


End file.
